Uwięziona w wieczności
by Cintre
Summary: Rok 1928. Esme Stevenson wraz ze swoim mężem mieszka w Bostonie. Kobieta jest w siódmym miesiącu, jednak nie chce zostać matką, podobnie jak i nie chciała zostać żoną. Co sprawi, że zmieni zdanie? Czy przyczyni się do tego tajemniczy doktor Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Korekta wszystkich rozdziałów: **marta_potorsia**

* * *

_Jeśli stracisz coś najcenniejszego na świecie i nie możesz już tego odzyskać, życie także traci coś bardzo ważnego – swój sens._

***

**PROLOG**

Każdy dzień się kiedyś kończy, kwiat więdnie, a rzeka uchodzi do morza. Gwiazda gaśnie, chwila przemija, a życie umiera… Życie umiera… To po co się w ogóle rodzi?

Szłam powoli przed siebie, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowana w czerwoną tarczę zachodzącego słońca. Kamienie boleśnie raniły moje bose stopy, a fale uderzały głośno o skały. Ja jednak tego nie słyszałam, bo w uszach ciągle brzmiał mi przenikliwy krzyk... Krzyk cierpienia i błagania o ratunek, ale nie dla siebie. Dla niego…

Pragnęłam tylko jednego – śmierci, która by mnie wyzwoliła, ukoiła ból i połączyła z najukochańszą istotą na świecie…

Zatrzymałam się na skraju przepaści i uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie. Zaraz będę z tobą, kochanie, nie bój się już. Za moment utulę cię wreszcie do snu…

Zrobiłam krok do przodu i zanurzyłam się w szumie wiatru…

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

Kolejna ciemna noc, której mroki rozjaśniało jedynie słabe światło nocnej lampy. Kolejne bezsenne godziny przeleżane na starej kanapie w małym, zagraconym saloniku. Kolejne fale bólu nadchodzącego wraz z każdym ruchem niechcianego dziecka…

Przekręciłam się powoli na drugi bok, uważając, żeby swoim ogromnym brzuchem nie strącić małej, glinianej figurki, która stała obok na stoliku. Dostaliśmy ją z Henrym w prezencie od jego matki w dniu naszego ślubu. Wykonała ją własnoręcznie i mój mąż na pewno strasznie by się na mnie zdenerwował, jeśli coś by się jej stało. Każdy pretekst do awantury był dla niego dobry. Przesolona zupa, krzywo powieszony obraz, źle wytarta podłoga, za zimny obiad – to tylko niektóre przyczyny naszych ostrych kłótni…

Zerknęłam na rzeźbę mojej teściowej i cichutko zachichotałam. Henry traktował ją jak świętą relikwię albo jak warte miliony dzieło jakiegoś słynnego artysty, ale dla mnie była to po prostu niezbyt kształtna bryła gliny. Kto jak kto, ale ja się na sztuce znałam. W końcu nie na darmo spędziłam kilka lat w Akademii Królewskiej w Londynie. Rodziców sporo kosztowała moja edukacja w Europie, ale widzieli, że od zawsze kochałam malować i urządzać nowe wnętrza, więc sumiennie odkładali każdy dodatkowy grosz. Ich wysiłek poszedł niestety na marne, bo zarówno tworzenie obrazów, jak i zabawa w dekoratorkę skończyły się, kiedy wyszłam za mąż…

Nagle poczułam delikatne kopnięcie dziecka. Skrzywiłam się lekko i cicho westchnęłam. Wszystko przez nie! Wszystko przez to głupie dziecko, którego pojawienie się na świecie nikogo nie ucieszy! Nawet mnie… Już od kilku miesięcy spędzałam z nim praktycznie każdą chwilę, a nie obudziły się we mnie żadne instynkty macierzyńskie. Nic do niego nie czułam, może poza złością i rozżaleniem, bo pokrzyżowało mi wszystkie plany i zniszczyło najpiękniejsze marzenia. Chciałam zostać słynną artystką, taką jak Chagall czy Dali. O moje obrazy powinni bić się najbardziej wymagający kolekcjonerzy sztuki. Wszyscy mieli je podziwiać, a krytycy pisać najznakomitsze recenzje… A kim teraz byłam? Panią Esme Stevenson, z mężem nieudacznikiem u boku, z niechcianym dzieckiem w brzuchu, bez żadnych perspektyw na przyszłość. To dopiero idealne życie…

Podniosłam się ze złością i usiadłam na łóżku. Moje obrzmiałe stopy ledwo co sięgały podłogi. Kiedy spróbowałam wstać, zachwiałam się lekko i wylądowałam na przykrych cienką kołdrą kolanach śpiącego Henry'ego.

- Co jest, do jasnej cholery…? – mruknął niewyraźnie, nie otwierając oczu.

- Nic, nic. Śpij – odparłam cicho i niezdarnie wróciłam do pozycji siedzącej. Przez moment się nie ruszałam i modliłam się w duchu, żeby mój mąż ponownie zasnął. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jego irytującego zrzędzenia. Na szczęście po chwili rozległo się głośne chrapanie, które powitałam z olbrzymią ulgą. Bóg czasami mnie jednak słuchał, ale strasznie trudno było mi w to uwierzyć…

W końcu udało mi się jakoś podźwignąć na nogi i skierowałam się w stronę kuchni. To właśnie w niej spędzałam wszystkie noce bez ani jednej minuty snu. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni byłam tam bardzo częstym gościem. Nie dość, że nie mogłam przenieść się w objęcia Morfeusza, to jeszcze przez ciążę lekarz nie pozwolił mi brać żadnych tabletek nasennych. Po głębokim zastanowieniu doszłam do wniosku, że to dziecko zamierzało mnie całkowicie wykończyć…

Usiadłam na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł i wzięłam głęboki oddech. Mój kręgosłup od jakiegoś czasu odmawiał mi posłuszeństwa. Trudno mu się jednak dziwić, skoro miał do udźwignięcia dodatkowy ciężar w postaci około trzykilogramowego bobasa… Mój wzrok padł przypadkiem na ścianę z niedokończonymi rysunkami kwiatów. Znowu poczułam olbrzymią złość. Wykonałam je własnoręcznie około miesiąca temu, wykorzystując farbę kupioną za zaoszczędzone z trudem pieniądze. Byłam dumna jak paw z tego mojego małego dzieła artystycznego, jednak dobry nastrój prysł jak bańka mydlana, kiedy do domu wrócił Henry. Najpierw zwymyślał mnie od rozrzutnych nierobów, które nie wiedzą, co to znaczy ciężko pracować, potem nazwał mnie artystką niewartą złamanego grosza, a na koniec w przypływie furii wyrzucił za okno moje pędzle. Kiedy krzyczał, stałam nieruchomo i gapiłam się na niego z otwartymi ustami. Wiedziałam, że pewnie jak zwykle będzie trochę marudził, ale nie spodziewałam się po nim aż takiej gwałtownej reakcji. Przecież nie kupiłam sobie perfum od Coco Chanel, tylko chciałam upiększyć kuchnię, żeby przyjemniej spędzało mi się w niej czas. Ale mój kochany i tolerancyjny mąż widocznie nie mógł tego zrozumieć.

Spojrzałam w okno, przez które wpadały pierwsze promienie słońca i zacisnęłam usta. Po co ja w ogóle wyszłam za takiego choleryka? Po co na zawsze związałam z nim swoje życie? Dziecko tak naprawdę do niczego mnie nie zobowiązywało i mogłam się go w dość łatwy sposób pozbyć. Wystarczyło jedynie znaleźć lekarza, który podjąłby się przeprowadzenia zabiegu, a Henry ofiarował się nawet za wszystko zapłacić. Przynajmniej na tyle było go stać. Jednak nasi rodzicie nie chcieli słyszeć o aborcji. Nie obchodziły ich ani moje, ani jego plany, nie pomogły prośby, groźby, tłumaczenia o zmieniających się czasach. Jest dziecko, musi być i ślub, więc w przyspieszonym tempie zorganizowano nam wystawne wesele. Zebrali się na nim chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy York Harbor, na czele z „życzliwymi paniami", których długie języki nie zostawiały na nikim suchej nitki. Nigdy nie zapomnę tamtego dnia. Przyciasnej białej sukienki i jeszcze bardziej niewygodnych butów, skrzywionego wyrazu twarzy Henry'ego, kiedy tata podał mu moją dłoń, ciekawskich spojrzeń wycelowanych prosto w brzuch panny młodej… Choć mieszkańcy tego małego miasteczka nie grzeszyli porażającą inteligencją, nikt nie był na tyle głupi, żeby uwierzyć w bajeczkę o naszej nagłej miłości. Musieliśmy przenieść się do Bostonu, żeby nie wywołać gorszącego skandalu.

- Nie możecie pozwolić na zhańbienie naszego szlachetnego rodu – powiedziała mi pani Stevenson w dniu wyjazdu. O Boże, to był chyba najgłupszy tekst, jaki kiedykolwiek od niej usłyszałam…

Z Henrym znaliśmy się praktycznie od dziecka. Często bawiliśmy się razem w ogrodzie moich rodziców. Nigdy za nim jakoś szczególnie nie przepadałam, po prostu traktowałam go jak zwykłego kolegę. Kiedy dorośliśmy, nasze drogi się rozeszły. Ja wyjechałam na studia do Londynu, a on zaczął pracować w warsztacie samochodowym ojca. Spotykaliśmy się tylko podczas moich rzadkich i krótkich wizyt w York Harbor. Nie tęskniłam za domem, bo nowe życie spodobało mi się o wiele bardziej. Cieszyłam się, że mogłam uczyć się różnych technik malarskich, tworzyć obrazy, a następnie wystawiać je w galeriach. Byłam jedną z najlepszych studentek i zaoferowano mi stypendium, dzięki któremu wyjeżdżałam na różne dodatkowe kursy. Czułam się jak w siódmym niebie, a jeszcze większe szczęście spotkało mnie wtedy, kiedy poznałam Edwarda…

Uśmiechnęłam się do swoich wspomnień. Tak, tamte spędzone z nim beztroskie chwile z całą pewnością należą do jednych z najwspanialszych w moim życiu. Poznałam go w całkiem banalny sposób. Pędziłam na zajęcia i przypadkiem na niego wpadłam. Wypuściłam z rąk wszystkie książki, które potem pomógł mi pozbierać i rozeszliśmy się. Zachwyciła mnie jego niepowtarzalna uroda i cudowny uśmiech, ale byłam realistką. Sądziłam, że taki ktoś jak on na pewno by się mną nie zainteresował. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, kiedy po kilku dniach przyszedł do mojego domu z prośbą o spotkanie! Nie dociekałam nawet, skąd wiedział, gdzie mieszkałam i od razu się zgodziłam. Gdybym postąpiła inaczej, zachowałabym się jak skończona idiotka. I tak się zaczęła nasza znajomość. Okazało się, że oboje byliśmy na pierwszym roku, tylko że w innych grupach. Chodziliśmy więc razem na uczelnię, jedliśmy kolacje, wspólnie spędzaliśmy poranki… Zakochałam się w nim po uszy i spodziewałam się, że lada dzień mi się oświadczy. Jednak tego nie robił. Minął pierwszy rok, drugi, potem trzeci i następny, a on wciąż się nie deklarował. Skończyliśmy studia i załamana wróciłam do domu. I wtedy popełniłam najgorszy błąd w moim życiu…

Chrapanie w sypialni nagle umilkło i usłyszałam zgrzyt starej kanapy. Zamarłam. Czyżby Henry się obudził? Przez chwilę siedziałam nieruchomo, starając się nie oddychać i nasłuchiwałam odgłosu kroków, ale w mieszkaniu nadal panowała idealna cisza. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Najwidoczniej mój mąż przekręcił się jedynie na drugi bok. I całe szczęście.

Zerknęłam na zegar na ścianie. Dochodziła piąta, więc i tak trzeba było go niedługo obudzić, bo szedł do fabryki na szóstą trzydzieści. Z jękiem wstałam z krzesła, klnąc w duchu na mój ogromny brzuch. Z trudem dowlokłam się do małej lodówki i wyjęłam z niej kilka jajek. Codziennie musiałam wstawać wcześnie rano i przygotowywać Henry'emu posiłek. Właśnie tak postępowała według niego idealna żona. Co z tego, że jest w siódmym miesiącu ciąży. Śniadanie ma być i kropka. W ogóle powinna tylko gotować, sprzątać, prasować, prać i rodzić dzieci, a najlepiej, jakby nie potrafiła mówić…

Miałam dość tego jego despotyzmu. Wiele razy chciałam spakować swój marny dobytek i wyjechać gdzieś daleko, może nawet do Europy. Zaprzyjaźniłam się tam z Rachel, miłą Angielką, która chętnie by mnie przyjęła. W Bostonie zostałam tylko dzięki mieszkającej obok Nancy. Pomimo dzielącej nas sporej różnicy wieku znalazłam w niej prawdziwą bratnią duszę. Często mnie pocieszała i rozbawiała, wycierała łzy, tłumaczyła, że taka już rola kobiet. Zawsze potrafiła wywołać uśmiech na mojej twarzy. To był taki promyczek słońca w pochmurnym życiu, chociaż sama nie należała do niezwykle szczęśliwych osób. Męża i brata straciła na wojnie, a resztę rodziny zabrała jej panująca dziesięć lat temu epidemia hiszpanki. Nigdy nie chciała mi powiedzieć o nich czegoś więcej.

- To już zamknięta sprawa – zwykła mawiać, kiedy tylko o tym napomykałam, a potem zajmowała mnie innym tematem, a ja nie naciskałam, bo nie chciałam wyjść na jedną z wścibskich plotkarek, których przecież tak bardzo nienawidziłam.

Często przesiadywałyśmy w moim lub jej mieszkaniu, robiąc na drutach małe śpioszki dla niemowlęcia. Tak właściwie to tylko ona dziergała, a ja pilnie przyglądałam się zwinnym ruchom jej palców i zwierzałam jej się z moich najskrytszych myśli. Kiedy pewnego dnia powiedziałam, że ciąża jest dla mnie dotkliwym przekleństwem, po raz pierwszy na mnie nakrzyczała. Uważała, że dziecko to najwspanialszy dar, jaki człowiek może otrzymać od Boga. Kompletnie nie rozumiała mojej złości, bo sama pragnęła go jak niczego innego na świecie, ale jej marzenie nigdy nie miało się spełnić. Nie mogła mieć dzieci, jednak jej mąż, jeszcze przed wojną, obiecywał, że kiedy wróci, to zaadoptują gromadkę z domu dziecka, w którym Nancy pracowała jako wychowawczyni. Ale już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyła…

W saloniku rozległo się głośne ziewnięcie, a po nim jeszcze donośniejsze przekleństwo. W chwilę potem do kuchni wkroczył potargany Henry, już ubrany w swój kombinezon. Bez słowa usiadł przy stole, a ja podsunęłam mu talerz z jajecznicą, którą zrobiłam podczas swoich przemyśleń.

- Czy ty chociaż wiesz, co to jest sól, kucharko od siedmiu boleści?

Sól! Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam!

- Mam ci podać skład chemiczny, mój ty inteligentny mężu? – odparłam kpiącym tonem. – Czasem to ty mógłbyś zrobić mi śniadanie. Może nie zauważyłeś, ale od kilku miesięcy dźwigam tego twojego bachora…

Zamilkłam, bo spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby miał ochotę mnie uderzyć. Nigdy się nie odważył, ale nie wiadomo, co mogło mu strzelić do głowy.

- To nie jest takie pewne, czy mojego. Przecież z tyloma facetami puszczałaś się w tym Londynie…

Niby powinnam się już przyzwyczaić do tego typu komentarzy, ale wciąż nie mogłam puszczać mu ich płazem.

- Mam ci przypomnieć twoje panienki? – spytałam jadowicie i zaczęłam wyliczać na palcach:

- Jane, Kathleen, Sarah… Ach, jeszcze ta twoja nowa koleżanka, Stephanie…

Henry ze złością uderzył pięścią w stół. Prawda w oczy kole…

- Umilkniesz wreszcie czy porozmawiamy inaczej? – zagroził, ale zbytnio się tym nie przejęłam. Nie mogłam dać się zastraszyć.

- A jak wolisz? Po francusku, hiszpańsku, niemiecku… - powiedziałam z sarkazmem, żeby go już całkowicie zdenerwować. Podziałało.

- Nie igraj sobie ze mną, Esme! – krzyknął, cały czerwony jak burak. – Dzięki mnie możesz tu mieszkać, masz co jeść! To ja do diabła zarabiam na nasze życie!

- Bo mnie zamknąłeś w domu – mruknęłam cicho, ale chyba tego nie dosłyszał.

- Beze mnie zdechłabyś jak bezpański pies! – darł się w niebogłosy. Na dźwięk jego wzburzonego głosu dziecko poruszyło się niespokojnie i kopnęło mnie prosto w żołądek. Syknęłam cicho z bólu i bezwładnie opadłam na krzesło, ciężko oddychając.

Henry nagle zamilkł i zbladł.

- Co się dzieje? - spytał przerażonym głosem. – To już? Trzeba iść?

Kto by się po nim spodziewał takiej troskliwości? A mówią, że to kobieta zmienną jest…

- Idioto, jeszcze dwa miesiące – szepnęłam i zamknęłam oczy.

- Esme, co ja mam robić? – odezwał się po chwili, widząc, że ciągle siedzę na krześle ze skrzywioną miną. Bał się chyba, że coś mi stanie i jego o to oskarżą…

- Idź i nie wracaj, przeklęty darczyńco ludzkości – powiedziałam i z trudem się podniosłam. Nie mogłam patrzeć dłużej na ten jego udawany wyraz twarzy zatroskanego męża i udałam się pospiesznie do pokoju, w którym się zamknęłam.

- Esme, otwórz! – krzyknął, szarpiąc za klamkę, ale nie przekręciłam klucza. Po chwili dał sobie spokój i usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi. Tak właśnie wyglądały prawie wszystkie nasze poranki…

Usiadłam na łóżku, trzymając się za brzuch. Dlaczego to dziecko ciągle było takie aktywne? Przecież do porodu zostały jeszcze ponad dwa miesiące… Lekarz powiedział, że to całkowicie normalne, bo płód szybko rośnie i zaczyna brakować mu miejsca. Tylko nie wiem, jak ja wytrzymam jeszcze te kilkadziesiąt dni…

Położyłam się na plecach i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w sufit. Cały tynk odchodził, ale Henry nie miał czasu, żeby doprowadzić to do porządku. Mój mąż nigdy nie mógł znaleźć chwili na jakiekolwiek prace domowe. Ba, nawet mnie nie poświęcał większej uwagi. Wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się, jak wyglądałoby nasze życie, gdybyśmy naprawdę się kochali.

Zdecydowanie byłoby inaczej. Teraz pewnie z uśmiechem na ustach żegnałabym go w drzwiach i z niecierpliwością czekałabym na jego powrót. Potem poszlibyśmy na spacer, trzymając się za ręce, w miłej atmosferze zjedlibyśmy obiad, snulibyśmy marzenia na temat przyszłości naszego dziecka… Boże, o czym ja myślałam? Henry i marzenia o przyszłości dziecka? Henry i spacer w parku? To zupełnie jak primabalerina pracująca w kopalni węgla.  
Westchnęłam. Z Edwardem na pewno byłoby inaczej. On zdecydowane miał duszę romantyka, a przede wszystkim szanował kobiety. Tylko że nie mogę z nim być…

Co mnie podkusiło, żeby tamtej przeklętej nocy iść na tę głupią zabawę?! Chęć zapomnienia o niespełnionych nadziejach związanych z zaręczynami? Tęsknota za dawnymi znajomymi? Sama już nie wiem. Ale jedno jest pewne: wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Zazwyczaj nie piłam większej ilości alkoholu, więc zaledwie po paru kieliszkach spożytych na imprezie z dawnymi towarzyszami byłam już całkowicie nieprzytomna. A potem obudziłam się pod jakimś stołem, do połowy rozebrana, z nagim Henrym u boku. Głowa mi pękała, trzęsłam się z zimna. Czułam do siebie ogromne obrzydzenie… Jak mogłam przespać się z pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem, kiedy ciągle kochałam Edwarda? I to w dodatku po pijanemu? O Boże, co ja najlepszego zrobiłam…

Czym prędzej wróciłam do domu i udawałam, że nic się nie stało. Stevensowie pojechali w odwiedziny do rodziny w Kanadzie, więc nie widziałam się z Henrym przez jakiś miesiąc, a w tym czasie pojawiły się poranne mdłości, złe samopoczucie. Głupia nie byłam, więc przyczynę tych dolegliwości odgadłam od razu. Jednak aż do wizyty u bostońskiego ginekologa nie chciałam uwierzyć, że zaszłam w ciążę…

Położyłam ręce na brzuchu. Teraz dziecko w ogóle się nie poruszało.

- I nie lepiej siedzieć spokojnie? – szepnęłam, nie wiedząc tak właściwie do kogo. Do mojego nienarodzonego dziecka? Cóż, niby już słyszało, ale ze mną było naprawdę źle, skoro rozmawiałam z kimś, kto nie potrafił jeszcze mówić…

Westchnęłam, przekręcając się delikatnie na bok. Zamknęłam oczy i spróbowałam zasnąć. Byłam strasznie zmęczona. Pomimo zaawansowanej ciąży spełniałam prawie wszystkie obowiązki domowe, bo mój mąż uważał, że nie zwalnia mnie ona z bycia dobrą gospodynią. Pocieszałam się myślą, że za parę dni miałam znaleźć się w rodzinnym domu. Mama jakiś tydzień temu przysłała mi list z zaproszeniem oraz paczkę z jej przepysznymi ciasteczkami. Podjadałam je po kryjomu, żeby Henry nie mógł wytknąć mi mojej olbrzymiej wagi. Przy swojej ocenie nie zwracał uwagi na to, że byłam w siódmym miesiącu ciąży…

Potrząsnęłam głową i spróbowałam oczyścić swój umysł z tych smętnych myśli. Mogłam pospać jeszcze parę godzin i postanowiłam maksymalnie to wykorzystać. Chciałam znaleźć się w świecie, gdzie zawsze wszystko szło po mojej myśli. Szkoda, że w prawdziwym życiu nie mogło tak być…

Gdy byłam w połowie drogi do krainy snów, w całym mieszkaniu rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. Wzdrygnęłam się i gwałtownie poderwałam z łóżka. Kto do diabła mógł mnie odwiedzić o piątej rano?! Niechętnie się podniosłam i poszłam otworzyć. W progu stanęła Nancy. Pomimo mojej złości uśmiechnęłam się lekko na widok jej papilotów i różowego szlafroka.

- Pobudka, słoneczko! – zawołała wesoło, wchodząc do środka. – Kto rano wstaje, temu…

- …się oczy potem same zamykają – wtrąciłam ponuro i z moich ust wydobyło się potężne ziewnięcie. Nancy zachichotała i przeszłyśmy do kuchni.

- Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłam – powiedziała z udawaną skruchą. – Ale Henry już wyszedł, a…

- Tak, tak, tak – przerwałam jej. – A ty masz mi do przekazania niezwykle cenną informację, która nie może czekać ani chwili dłużej.

- Skąd wiedziałaś? – spytała zdziwiona i wzięła ode mnie czajnik, w którym miałam zamiar zagotować wodę na herbatę. Następnie usadowiła mnie na jednym z drewnianych krzeseł. – Sama się obsłużę, wiem, do czego służy kuchenka. A ty mów. Czyżby ktoś już mnie wyprzedził i wszystko ci wypaplał?

- Nie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi – zaprzeczyłam, wyciągając przed siebie opuchnięte nogi. – Po prostu co innego, niż jakaś sensacja mogłoby cię skłonić do złożenia mi wizyty o piątej rano?

Nancy z rozbawieniem zerknęła na ścienny zegar.

- No, o piątej trzydzieści – poprawiła mnie, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ale to po części twoja wina! – Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu oskarżycielsko wskazała na mnie palcem.

- Moja? – odparłam z rozbawieniem. - To ja cię tutaj zaciągnęłam, grożąc, że nie dam ci już więcej ciasteczek od mamy? – zażartowałam. Jeśli nie chciała czegoś dla mnie zrobić, to zawsze szantażowałam ją w ten sposób.

- O, właśnie, kiedy wybierasz się do York Harbor? Stęskniłam się już za przepysznymi wypiekami pani Clowers… - Nancy z rozmarzeniem przymknęła powieki. Parsknęłam śmiechem i rzuciłam w nią leżącą na stole ścierką.

- Nic nie dostaniesz, dopóki nie powiesz mi, dlaczego to przeze mnie przychodzisz tu o świcie.

Ze śmiechem podniosła szmatkę i powiesiła ją na haczyku. Woda zaczynała wrzeć.

- Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą już wczoraj, ale mieszkanie było zamknięte na cztery spusty – wyjaśniła w końcu, wyjmując z szafki dwa niebieskie kubki.

- Och, rzeczywiście – odparłam przepraszającym tonem. - Wybacz, że cię nie uprzedziłam, ale zostaliśmy zaproszeni na kolację do państwa Stanley… – Na samo wspomnienie minionego wieczoru twarz wykrzywił mi grymas wściekłości. Nie uszło to uwadze mojej przyjaciółki. Ignorując przeraźliwie świszczący gwizdek, spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem i zapytała gniewnie:

- Co ten twój cholerny mąż znowu nawywijał?

- Nic – odpowiedziałam, mrużąc oczy ze złości. - I właśnie o to chodzi!

Moja odpowiedź zbiła ją nieco z tropu.

- Nic? – powtórzyła zaskoczonym tonem i zdjęła czajnik z ognia. – Nie upił się do nieprzytomności? Nie zwymyślał twoich znajomych? Nie pobił policjanta, który chciał mu wlepić mandat?

Pokręciłam przecząco głową.

- Nic z tych rzeczy.

- Więc co się stało? – W głosie Nancy wyczułam nutkę zniecierpliwienia. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś nie mówił wprost, o co mu chodzi.

Prychnęłam gniewnie i wybuchłam:

- Kompletnie mnie ignorował! Zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle mnie tam nie było! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! – Przerwałam na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. Żadna kobieta nie cierpi, jeśli traktuje się ją jak powietrze. – Jak on w ogóle mógł tak postąpić?! Przecież jestem matką jego dziecka, do jasnej cholery… – dodałam szeptem, przypomniawszy sobie o wczesnej porze i niezwykle czułym słuchu sąsiadki z dołu. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów poczułam okropnie bolesne kopniecie. Syknęłam z bólu i złapałam się za brzuch. Co to przeklęte dziecko chce zrobić?! Zabić mnie od środka…?

Nancy szybko do mnie doskoczyła, wypuszczając z rąk kubki ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą, które upadły na podłogę i rozbiły się z głośnym hukiem. Pięknie, wizyta pani Jackson murowana…

- Esme, co się dzieje? – spytała moja przerażona przyjaciółka. – Wezwać lekarza?  
Przypomniało mi się dzisiejsze zachowanie Henry'ego. Czy wszyscy muszą tak reagować, kiedy kobieta w ciąży się skrzywi?

Pokręciłam tylko głową, bo usta miałam zaciśnięte. Ten dzieciak potrafił nieźle dopiec…  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Oddychaj… - powiedziała Nancy poważnym tonem, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że raczej do siebie niż do mnie.

- Wszystko w porządku – wykrztusiłam z trudem, ale na szczęście ból zaczął powoli ustępować. – Kopie…

Uśmiechnęła się i czule pogłaskała mój olbrzymi brzuch.

- Nasz mały piłkarz…

Moje oczy zrobił się wielkie jak spodki.

- Mały piłkarz? – powtórzyłam z powątpiewaniem. – Chyba raczej tornado, a na dodatek całkiem spore…

Teraz już całkowicie się roześmiała.

- Zobaczysz, zmienisz zdanie, kiedy zobaczysz tego maleńkiego chłopaczka i jego słodkie rączki, oczka, usteczka…

- Chwila, chwila – przerwałam jej. Co ona wygadywała? – Skąd wiesz, że to akurat będzie chłopiec?

- Tak czuję. – Cała Nancy i jej wszystko wyjaśniające odpowiedzi…

- A ja bym wolała dziewczynkę – powiedziałam wyzywającym tonem, żeby się z nią podroczyć. Tak naprawdę od początku było mi to obojętne. Bez względu na płeć, dziecko i tak będzie tylko dużo płakało, jadło i krzyczało, nie dając mi spać po nocach…

- Przykro mi, ale to będzie chłopiec – odparła stanowczo. – Za ładnie wyglądasz.

Spojrzałam na nią jak na wariatkę. Za ładnie wyglądam? Czy spuchnięte nogi, wiecznie podkrążone oczy i olbrzymi brzuch, nie wspominając już o matowych włosach i figurze słonia, można zaliczyć do współczesnego kanonu piękna?

- Wiesz, mówi się, że dziewczynka odbiera matce urodę…

W takim razie sprawa przesądzona. Będzie dziewczynka.

Machnęłam lekceważąco ręką. Nancy najwidoczniej się jeszcze w pełni nie obudziła.

- Pogadamy po południu, jak już przestaniesz bujać w obłokach – powiedziałam pobłażającym tonem i wskazałam na odłamki gliny leżące na podłodze w kałuży herbaty. – Mogłabyś to posprzątać? Ja z wiadomych względów – tutaj wskazałam na swój brzuch – nie mogę się za bardzo schylać…

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała i szybko zabrała się za zbieranie resztek kubków. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Patrzyłam na przyjaciółkę i przyszła mi do głowy pewna myśl. Ona idealnie nadawałaby się na matkę. Kochająca, troskliwa, cierpliwa. Nie to co ja, niespełniona egoistyczna artystka. Los był wobec niej bardzo niesprawiedliwy, zabierając jej na wojnie męża. Mogłaby z nim stworzyć wspaniałą rodzinę, całkowicie odmienną od mojej…

Kiedy podłoga lśniła już czystością, Nancy usiadła na krześle i spojrzała na mnie uważnie.  
- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz?

Wywróciłam oczami i westchnęłam.

- Wiesz, gdy nie miałam tego kilkugramowego brzucha, było o niebo lepiej.

Zaśmiała się serdecznie, ale ciągle przyglądała mi się troską.

- Nie przejmuj się tym idiotą Henrym. Niejeden facet na jego miejscu po prostu skakałby z radości, mając przy sobie taką kobietę jak ty.

- Oczywiście – powiedziałam z ironią. – Tyle że ja musiałam trafić na takiego, z którym nie da się pod jednym dachem żyć.

- Zawsze możesz przeprowadzić się do mnie – zaproponowała całkiem poważnie, ale wzięłam to za pocieszający żart.

- Oczywiście – powtórzyłam. – Co z tego, że mieszkasz obok. Na pewno bylibyśmy z Henrym świetnymi sąsiadami.

Nancy zachichotała i już chciała coś dodać, ale ją uprzedziłam:

- Powiesz mi wreszcie, co to za sensacja, którą żyje całe miasto?

Jej oczy dziwnie rozbłysły i westchnęła… Westchnęła? A więc tym razem nie chodziło o kolejny skandal obyczajowy z córką jakiegoś bogatego właściciela fabryki w roli głównej?

- Mów mi natychmiast!

- Wiesz, że ostatnio pani Jackson złamała rękę? – spytała po chwili uroczystym tonem. Ręka pani Jackson? O to chodziło? Spojrzałam na nią pytająco.

- No wiesz czy nie?

- Oczywiście, że wiem. Trudno tego nie zauważyć, skoro kiedy tylko ją mijam, jęczy jak na torturach…

Nancy zignorowała tę złośliwą uwagę, ale lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- No więc kiedy była w szpitalu, to dowiedziała się paru interesujących rzeczy. A raczej je zobaczyła…

- Możesz trochę jaśniej? – spytałam zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Tak do końca się jeszcze nie obudziłam. Mają tam jakieś nowe łóżka?

- Nie, nie, nie – zaprzeczyła, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. – Te rzeczy to raczej osoby.

- Prezydent Coolidge przyjechał leczyć się w naszym szpitalu?

- Nie, nie, nie – powtórzyła, wywracając oczami. – Zatrudnili nowego lekarza.

Więc chodziło tylko o jakiegoś zwykłego lekarza? Czym tu się tak zachwycać? Według mnie to wszyscy byli brzydcy, niemili i tylko się wymądrzali. Takie odniosłam wrażenia podczas moich wizyt kontrolnych…

Nancy chyba odczytała te pesymistyczne myśli z mojej twarzy, bo natychmiast dodała:

- Wyjątkowego lekarza. Podobno na jego widok miękną kobietom kolana… - Rozmarzona oparła brodę na rękach.

- Widziałaś go już? – spytałam obojętnie. Rozczarowała mnie nieco ta wiadomość. Już większe wrażenie robiły na mnie informacje o niespodziewanych ciążach i weselach. Powoli zaczynałam się zmieniać w typową plotkarę…

- Nie, jeszcze nie, ale z opowieści pani Jackson…

- …której ostrość wzroku pozostawia wiele do życzenia – wtrąciłam z przekąsem, ale Nancy tego nie skomentowała, tylko obdarzyła mnie morderczym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała dalej:  
- …i wielu moich koleżanek z pracy wynika, że jego wygląd naprawdę zapiera dech w piersiach.

Lekarz o zapierającym dech w piersiach wyglądzie! To mi dopiero sensacja!

- Ta wiadomość jest istotna tylko dla młodych i pięknych, a na dodatek niezamężnych kobiet – stwierdziłam. - Bez urazy, ale my się już chyba do nich nie zaliczamy…

- Nie przesadzaj – odparła i uderzyła mnie delikatnie w dłoń. – Mogłybyśmy wyrwać jeszcze niejednego faceta – dodała i mrugnęła do mnie zawadiacko.

- Tak, zwłaszcza ja – powiedziałam z sarkazmem i poklepałam się znacząco po brzuchu. – Wszyscy mężczyźni wręcz ubóstwiają ciężarne kobiety z mężem u boku…

Obie się zaśmiałyśmy.

- Parę faktów by się zataiło, troszeczkę cię podmalowało…

- A tak w ogóle to czy ten doktor… - zaczęłam, żeby moja przyjaciółka nie zagłębiała się zbytnio w swoje plany, ale zaraz przerwałam. – Właściwie to jak on się nazywa?

- Wiesz co, jakieś takie dziwne nazwisko… - Nancy w zamyśleniu podrapała się po brodzie. – Chyba na c… Cunen… Collen… Collins? Tak, tak, to na pewno Collins.

Collins? Znałam jednego Collinsa, który mieszkał w York Harbor. Może to jego rodzina?

- A czy ten doktor Collins ma żonę? – spytałam. – Skoro podobno jest taki urodziwy…

- Nie ma! – zapewniła mnie gorąco. Zdziwiła mnie jej gorliwość. Co ona kombinowała? – Nikt go nigdy nie widział z żadną kobietą!

- Więc ta informacja nie jest pewna – odparłam triumfująco. – Może ma jakąś młodą żonę, bardzo zazdrosną o takie wielbicielki niepowtarzalnej męskiej urody jak ty? – dodałam ze śmiechem. Dziecko znowu się poruszyło, ale zrobiło to o wiele delikatniej niż wcześniej. Wyraźnie cieszyło się wraz ze mną…

- Nie ma żadnej żony – powtórzyła Nancy stanowczo.

- Ale ja mam męża, więc po co mi to ciągle powtarzasz? – odparłam zirytowana. – Zamierzasz bawić się w swatkę?

Zmarszczyła czoło w zastanowieniu.

- Wiesz, może to nie jest taki głupi pomysł…

Rzuciłam jej rozbawione spojrzenie.

- Jasne, już widzę te tytuły brukowców: „Córka porządnego właściciela ziemskiego z York Harbor zostawia męża i rzuca się w ramiona boskiego lekarza" – powiedziałam z udawaną powagą, wstając z krzesła. – Przestań bredzić. Napijemy się w końcu tej herbaty?

Rozchichotana Nancy kiwnęła głową, jednocześnie spoglądając na zegar i nagle poderwała się jak oparzona.

- A jednak się nie napijemy – odpowiedziała smutno. – Wybacz kochana, ale muszę już lecieć. Susan mnie zabije, jeśli znowu spóźnię się do pracy. A dzisiaj mamy jeszcze dostawę tych datków, wiesz, odzież, zabawki…

- Trudno – odparłam zawiedziona. – Wpadniesz później?

- Jasne, tylko teraz naprawdę muszę już uciekać. – Pocałowała mnie przelotnie w policzek i pobiegła na korytarz. Po chwili usłyszałam odgłos zamykanych drzwi. I znowu zostałam sama z tym moim tornadem…

Westchnęłam i postawiłam czajnik z wodą na kuchence. Na zaśnięcie nie miałam już najmniejszych szans, więc postanowiłam napić się tej herbaty. Usiadłam niezdarnie na krześle i położyłam ręce na brzuchu. Sama nie wiem czemu, ale nagle zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad słowami, które Nancy powtarzała mi w dzień w dzień: dziecko jest najpiękniejszym darem, jaki człowiek może otrzymać od Boga. Ale czy rzeczywiście był to jakiś wielki dar? Po co ma narodzić się nowe życie, skoro moje zostało doszczętnie zniszczone? Gdyby nie to dziecko, na pewno wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie wyszłabym za Henry'ego, pracowałabym w jakiejś europejskiej galerii sztuki, malowałabym obrazy, może dalej spotykałabym się z Edwardem… Nie, tego nie mogłam być pewna, bo od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania nie napisał ani jednego listu. Ale kto wie…

Gwizdek zaczął wydawać z siebie przeraźliwy dźwięk, więc poderwałam się szybko i wyłączyłam gaz. Dziecko ponownie mnie kopnęło, jednak tym razem o wiele delikatniej. Zacisnęłam ze złości usta. Czy ono nigdy nie mogło dać mi o sobie zapomnieć, chociaż na krótką chwilę? Jakby w odpowiedzi znowu poczułam dotyk maleńkiej nóżki dokładnie na środku mojego brzucha. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. To chyba oznaczało odpowiedź odmowną…


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

Następne dni dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie. Niby wszystko toczyło się tak samo – prałam, gotowałam, robiłam zakupy, jednak czas upływał niezwykle wolno. Jak głupia, aż dwa razy sprawdzałam, czy aby nasz zegar się nie zepsuł, ale tylko niepotrzebnie wchodziłam na krzesło, przy okazji nadwyrężając sobie plecy i denerwując dziecko. Stało się ono jeszcze bardziej ruchliwe i kopało mnie jak szalone. Chciałam wybrać się do doktora Prestona, mojego ginekologa, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowałam. Bo niby po co znowu miałam zawracać mu głowę? Przecież już wielokrotnie powtarzał mi, że ta wzmożona ruchliwość płodu w ostatnim trymestrze ciąży jest całkowicie normalna. Tak, może i normalna, ale uciążliwa jak diabli…

Podczas tych ponurych dni nie mogłam liczyć na poczucie humoru Nancy, bo spędzała mnóstwo czasu w domu dziecka. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego tak nagle musiała przebywać w nim o wiele więcej godzin niż zwykle. Tłumaczyła się, że mieli tam teraz masę małych dzieci, którym trzeba było poświęcać bardzo dużo uwagi, ale ja nie wierzyłam tym wyjaśnieniom. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale dręczyło mnie przeczucie, że ona coś przede mną ukrywała. Tylko nie umiałam odgadnąć, co to mogłoby być. Podczas naszych krótkich spotkań nie potrafiłam z niej nic wyciągnąć. Wymieniałyśmy tylko parę uwag na temat pięknej, letniej pogody oraz wysłuchiwałam jej narzekań dotyczących matek, które masowo porzucały swoje dopiero co narodzone pociechy.

- O Boże, mówię ci, świat kompletnie schodzi na psy – powiedziała mi podczas naszego niedzielnego spaceru, mocniej ściskając moje ramię. – Co parę dni pod naszymi drzwiami leży jakiś nowy niemowlak. Te wyrodne matki nawet nie mają odwagi osobiście oddać nam swoich dzieci! – Na te słowa zarumieniłam się lekko, bo przecież sama mogłam stać się jedną z nich. Nie, ja początkowo miałam zamiar zachować się jeszcze gorzej - chciałam unicestwić swoje dziecko. Ale czy aby na pewno byłoby to gorsze zachowanie? Dzięki aborcji wiele kobiet nie zmarnowałoby sobie życia, sierocińce nie byłyby przepełnione… Już sama nie wiedziałam, co o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony usunięcie dziecka pozwalało ułożyć sobie wszystko po swojemu, ale z drugiej… Ono też było człowiekiem i miało pełne prawo przyjścia na ten świat. Tylko czy gdyby wiedziało, jaki okrutny on jest, to czy w ogóle chciałoby się narodzić…?

- Esme, wychodzę! – krzyknął Henry z korytarza. Wzdrygnęłam się i przypadkiem wbiłam sobie igłę w palec. Próbowałam poszerzyć moją ulubioną sukienkę, w którą od dawna się już nie mieściłam.– Nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją!

- Poczekaj! Możesz przyjść na chwilę? – odparłam, chusteczką wycierając krew sączącą się z małej ranki. Z głośnym westchnieniem mój mąż posłusznie wszedł do kuchni. – Żadnej kolacji ci dzisiaj nie zrobię, bo jadę do rodziców. A tak swoją drogą, to miałeś odprowadzić mnie na przystanek!

- Nie poradzisz sobie sama? – spytał. – Przecież kaleką nie jesteś…

- Może kaleką nie, ale nie będę dźwigać walizek – odparłam ze złością. – Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że bez trudu mogłabym podnieść kilkukilogramową torbę? Przecież już i tak mam do udźwignięcia spory bagaż – dodałam z ironią i zerknęłam wymownie na mój brzuch.

Henry znowu westchnął niecierpliwie.

- Poproś panią Jackson albo tę twoją Nancy. Ja już naprawdę muszę lecieć… - powiedział i wyszedł pospiesznie z pomieszczenia.

- Henry! – zawołałam, ale nie zareagował. Po chwili usłyszałam trzask zamykanych drzwi. Nancy w pracy, pani Jackson też chyba wyjechała do rodziny, innych sąsiadów nie wypadało prosić o pomoc, więc byłam zmuszona sama taszczyć moje walizki na przystanek. Cudownie…

Już od kilku miesięcy chciałam wybrać się do rodzinnego domu, ale jakoś nigdy nie mogłam się na to zebrać. Moja mama wytrwale bombardowała mnie listami, więc w końcu postanowiłam tam pojechać. Nie powiem, cieszyłam się, że wreszcie miałam odpocząć od gotowana, sprzątania i wielu innych tego typu spraw. Może i moi rodzice byli zatwardziałymi konserwatystami, ale o swoją ciężarną córkę naprawdę potrafili zadbać.

Rzuciłam okiem na zegar. Autobus odjeżdżał już za godzinę, więc jak miałam sama nieść swój bagaż, to musiałam zacząć się powoli zbierać. Odłożyłam sukienkę i poszłam do małej łazienki, aby odświeżyć się trochę przed podróżą. Kiedy ujrzałam swoje odbicie w niewielkim lusterku, o mało co się nie popłakałam. Matowe, splątane włosy, skóra w tragicznym stanie, nawet brąz moich tęczówek dziwnie zbladł. Czy ja już zawsze miałam tak wyglądać? Chyba tak, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że czekało mnie wiele nieprzespanych nocy…

Szybko doprowadziłam moją fryzurę do porządku, umyłam twarz i przeszłam do saloniku, gdzie czekała już moja olbrzymia walizka. Przez chwilę zastanowiłam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić trochę rzeczy, ale w końcu uznałam, że i tak zabierałam tylko niezbędne minimum, więc jakiekolwiek przepakowywanie nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Z głośnym westchnieniem wzięłam torbę do ręki i wyszłam na klatkę schodową, zamykając za sobą drzwi i klucz chowając pod wycieraczką. Jak znałam Henry'ego, na pewno nie miał przy sobie zapasowego. Z wielką ostrożnością zeszłam po schodach, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy drzwiach pani Jackson. A może warto byłoby poprosić ją o pomoc? Może i warto, ale nie wiedziałam, czy moje zszargane nerwy wytrzymałyby historie o milionach kotów i miliardach siostrzenic, więc zrezygnowałam i wyszłam na ruchliwą ulicę.

W Bostonie mieszkaliśmy z Henrym już od paru miesięcy, a ja wciąż nie mogłam przyzwyczaić do tych wysokich budynków i miejskiego zgiełku. York Harbor wydawało mi się takie spokojne i poukładane. Każdy miał tam swój domek z równo przystrzyżonym trawnikiem, dzieciaki bawiły się razem na głównej ulicy. Tutaj natomiast wszystko toczyło się zupełnie innym trybem. Ludzie zamykali się w swoich domach, spieszyli się, co chwila rozbrzmiewały głośne dźwięki klaksonów samochodów. Niby powinnam się cieszyć, że mieszkałam w takim wielkim mieście. Od dawna było to moim marzeniem, ale przy swoich planach nie brałam pod uwagę małżeństwa z Henrym, a już na pewno nie myślałam o dziecku, którego mógłby być ojcem…

Szłam prosto przed siebie, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia przechodniów. Piękną pogodę diabli wzięli i niebo pokrywała teraz warstwa chmur. Musiałam wyglądać dość śmiesznie z tą olbrzymią walizką i jeszcze większym brzuchem. Przyglądałam się ukradkiem kobietom w eleganckich garsonkach, ich pięknym fryzurom, makijażowi i po prostu zżerała mnie zazdrość. Z moją figurą prezentowałam się przy nich jak słonica przy smukłych sarnach… Zerkałam na ich nieznajome twarze i zastanawiałam się, czy są ze swojego życia zadowolone, czy może pod maską pudru kryją swoje prawdziwe, nieszczęśliwe oblicza… Westchnęłam głośno i jakaś starsza pani spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. Zarumieniłam się i uśmiechnęłam przepraszająco, w miarę możliwości przyspieszając kroku. Jednak z kilkukilogramową walizką z jakąś szczególnie dużą prędkością iść nie mogłam.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła i nagle mignęła mi przed oczami dobrze znana twarz… Twarz z zielonymi oczami, brązowymi włosami, prostym nosem i cudownym uśmiechem… Twarz mojego Edwarda…

O Boże, mój Edward! Stanęłam jak wryta i wzięłam głęboki oddech, kładąc bagaż na chodniku. Nie, to nie mógł być on. Przecież mieszkał w Europie i tak nagle by sobie nie przyjechał. Chyba że miał tu do załatwienia jakieś ważne sprawy… Obróciłam się powoli i zaczęłam wypatrywać znajomej sylwetki, ale niczego nie dostrzegłam. Zrezygnowana z powrotem wzięłam walizki i ruszyłam przed siebie. Musiałam być strasznie zmęczona, skoro zaczynałam mieć halucynacje…

Spojrzałam na ładny samochód stojący po drugiej stronie ulicy, do którego wsiadał wysoki mężczyzna i zrobiło mi się słabo. To był naprawdę on…

- Edward! – krzyknęłam, ale mój głos zagłuszył dźwięk klaksonu. Nie oglądając się na boki, biegiem rzuciłam się na ulicę. I nagle zobaczyłam ciemność…

Obudziłam się z potwornym bólem głowy, czując w gardle palącą suchość. Gdzie ja do diabła byłam i dlaczego nic nie piłam? Chciałam otworzyć oczy, ale nagle zrobiły się ciężkie jak z ołowiu. Poruszyłam lekko ręką i zorientowałam się, że miałam w niej kilka rurek. Do głowy przyszło mi natychmiast jedno słowo – szpital. Tylko dlaczego się w nim znalazłam? Wysiliłam wszystkie szare komórki, ale nie mogłam sobie nic przypomnieć. Przed oczami mignęły mi jakieś rozmazane obrazy przechodniów i cudowna twarz mojego Edwarda…

- Słyszy mnie pani? – zapytał ktoś niespodziewanie bardzo przyjemnym dla ucha głosem.

Ponowiłam próbę otwarcia oczu i tym razem się udało. Oślepiło mnie jasne światło. Leżałam na wznak i najpierw zobaczyłam szarawy sufit. Chciałam wstać, ale powstrzymała mnie czyjaś silna dłoń… Zimna dłoń…

- Proszę się nie podnosić, pani Stevenson – znowu odezwał się cudowny głos. – Może pani zaszkodzić dziecku…

Jakiemu znowu dziecku? Mój mózg jakoś nie mógł przetworzyć tej informacji… Przesunęłam rękę o centymetry i wtedy poczułam swój ogromny brzuch…

O Boże, moje dziecko!

Przekręciłam głowę i ujrzałam mojego rozmówcę ubranego w biały kitel… Rozmówcę? Raczej anioła z cudowną, bladą twarzą…

- Czy coś się mu stało? – wychrypiałam, wpatrując się intensywnie w bursztynowe oczy. Gdybym nie zmartwienie stanem mojego dziecka, na pewno nie byłabym w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa…

Chwila. Ja się o nie martwiłam...?!

- Od kilku godzin się nie poruszyło – odparł smutno mężczyzna, biorąc do ręki najprawdopodobniej moją kartę pacjenta i coś w niej zapisując. – Mamy nadzieję, że to tylko reakcja na wypadek…

- Wypadek? – spytałam i nagle mnie olśniło. Ulica, samochód, Edward i ciemność przed oczami…

- Tak, wypadek – potwierdził zdziwiony. – Nic pani nie pamięta?

- Tylko przebłyski – wyznałam i odruchowo chciałam położyć ręce na brzuchu, ale powstrzymały mnie cienkie rurki, które niebezpiecznie się napięły.

- Proszę się nie ruszać – powtórzył mężczyzna i złapał mnie za dłonie. Znowu uderzył mnie chłód jego skóry. – To naprawdę nic nie pomoże.

Poddałam się i bezwładnie opadłam na pościel. Nerwowo rozejrzałam się dookoła i zauważyłam, że leżałam na łóżku wśród innych ciężarnych kobiet. Niektóre mi się przypatrywały, ale zdecydowana większość wzrok utkwiła w mężczyźnie stojącym obok.

- Carlisle? – zawołał ktoś na korytarzu i po chwili do sali wszedł przysadzisty człowiek, w którym rozpoznałam swojego ginekologa, pana Prestona.

- Tutaj jestem – odpowiedział tajemniczy doktor, odwracając się w kierunku przybyłego lekarza i witając go ciepłym uśmiechem. Boże, czy on kiedykolwiek miał inną minę?

- Ach, pani Esme, co się stało? – spytał Preston, spoglądając na mnie ze zmartwieniem. Już otworzyłam usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale Carlisle mnie wyprzedził.

- Potrącił ją samochód – wyjaśnił, podając mu moją kartę. – Cudem nic poważnego jej się nie stało, na parę godzin straciła tylko przytomność. Nawodniliśmy ją, podaliśmy jakieś bezpieczne leki przeciwbólowe, ale płód się nie rusza…

Kiedy to powiedział, znowu zaczęłam panikować… Co się ze mną działo? Przecież jeszcze wczoraj to dziecko w ogóle mnie nie obchodziło. Czyżby nagle obudziła się we mnie troskliwa mamusia? Nie, to niemożliwe…

- Dobrze, zobaczmy, co się dzieje – powiedział mój ginekolog i położył mi ręce na brzuchu, lekko go naciskając. – Carlisle, tak właściwie to co ty tutaj robisz? – dodał po chwili, nie przerywając badania. – Nie powinieneś być na chirurgii?

- Owszem, powinienem – potwierdził swobodnie Carlisle. – Ale ktoś przecież musiał być przy pacjentce podczas twojej nieobecności, a tylko ja byłem wolny.

- Racja – westchnął Preston. – Że też akurat dzisiaj zachciało się tej mojej żonie wycieczki nad morze...

- Najważniejsze, że już dotarłeś – powiedział przystojny doktor i obdarzył mnie wspaniałym uśmiechem. – Zostawiam panią w dobrych rękach, pani Stevenson.

Wyszedł szybko z sali, a moje współlokatorki odprowadziły go wzrokiem. Cóż, gdybym nie czuła tego okropnego bólu głowy, pewnie postąpiłabym tak samo jak one…

Kiedy ginekolog nacisnął mocniej na mój brzuch, syknęłam cicho. Przerwał raptownie badanie.

- Boli? – spytał zmartwionym głosem.

- Nie, tak po prostu sobie wzdycham, dla przyjemności – odparłam z ironią.

Pan Preston uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dowcipna jak zawsze – mruknął. – No cóż, dziecko jest odwrócone główką do dołu i istnieje możliwość, że dojdzie do przedwczesnego porodu. Zatrzymamy panią na obserwacji i jeśli nic się nie wydarzy, wypiszemy panią do domu. Tylko że będzie musiała pani na siebie bardzo uważać. Zero nerwów, zero ciężkiego wysiłku. Najlepiej, jakby pani cały czas leżała…

- Proszę to powiedzieć mojemu mężowi – wtrąciłam z przekąsem.

- Właśnie, a co z pani mężem?

- Proszę się go nie spodziewać. Raczej nie zainteresuje się moim stanem – odparłam i wskazałam głową na igły wbite w moją rękę. – Długo jeszcze będę to miała?

Preston wyraźnie zdziwił się moją obojętną odpowiedzią, ale jej nie skomentował.

- Najwyżej do jutra. Musimy panią doprowadzić do porządku, bo była pani trochę odwodniona.

Westchnęłam i wygięłam usta w lekkim grymasie. Nienawidziłam wszelkich igieł i kroplówkę, a Preston dobrze o tym wiedział. Rozbawiony znowu zaczął przeglądać moją kartę.

- Widzę, że doktor Cullen wszystko dokładnie opisał… - mruknął pod nosem, raczej do siebie niż do mnie, ale nazwisko, które padło z jego ust, przykuło moją uwagę.

- Cullen? – powtórzyłam ze zdziwieniem, bo spodziewałam się, że ten boski lekarz był tym nowym nabytkiem szpitala, o którym wspominała mi Nancy. Powinien zatem nazywać się Collins.

- Cullen, Cullen – przytaknął mi Preston znad dokumentów i wyszedł z sali, nie zaszczycając mnie nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i prychnęłam cicho. Collins, też mi coś! Nancy chyba będzie musiała wybrać się do laryngologa, skoro Cullena pomyliła z Collinsem… Za to wzrok pani Jackson miał się świetnie. Gdybym stała, to na widok tego doktora na pewno zmiękłyby mi kolana…

Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła moja przyjaciółka we własnej osobie.

- O Boże, Esme, co ci się stało? – krzyknęła przerażonym głosem, a kobiety z sąsiednich łóżek rzuciły jej zirytowane spojrzenia. Ach, ta moja wybuchowa Nancy. – Powiedzieli mi, że miałaś wypadek, ale nie chcieli mnie tutaj wcześniej wpuścić…

- Uspokój się, Nan, wszystko w porządku – odparłam cicho, ale w duchu nie byłam tego taka pewna. – Podobno nic wielkiego mi się nie stało, tylko trochę się potłukłam. Tak przynajmniej powiedzieli mi doktor Preston i doktor Cullen…

- Jaki znowu doktor Cullen? - przerwała, siadając w nogach mojego łóżka.

- Cóż, według ciebie to on się nazywa doktor Collins. – Jej oczy powiększyły się co najmniej dwukrotnie, a na twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. – Swoją drogą, Nancy, mogłabyś czasem słuchać uważniej – dodałam z uśmiechem i spróbowałam usiąść, ale ponownie powstrzymały mnie te przeklęte rurki.

- Leż, Esme – rozkazała mi Nan. – Tak po prostu to oni ci chyba tego nie wbili.

- Kto ich tam wie – mruknęłam. Tak po prawdzie to czułam się całkiem nieźle. Przeszkadzał mi tylko okropny ból głowy i brak ruchów dziecka…

- Co się dokładnie stało?

- Po prostu wpadłam pod samochód – odpowiedziałam ponuro.

- Po prostu wpadłaś pod samochód? – powtórzyła Nancy z powątpiewaniem.

- Tak mi przynajmniej powiedzieli, a ja nic więcej nie pamiętam – skłamałam, bo nie miałam ochoty na obgadywanie kwestii, czy Edward rzeczywiście przyjechał do Bostonu.

Na moment zapadło milczenie i moja przyjaciółka zmarszczyła brwi w zastanowieniu. Wyglądała naprawdę zabawnie z tym skupionym wyrazem twarzy, ale zaraz wrócił jej zwykły entuzjazm.

- No to w takim razie opowiadaj mi o innej rzeczy – odezwała się, zacierając ręce z uciechy. Nie zrozumiałam, o co jej chodziło.

- Ale co?

- Jak to co? O doktorze Cullenie!

Kilka kobiet zaczęło przyglądać nam się z zaciekawieniem.

- Ach, o doktorze Cullenie? – odparłam, mimowolnie się uśmiechając. – Nie spotkałaś go na korytarzu? Przed chwilą stąd wyszedł…

- Gdybym go spotkała na korytarzu, to pewnie leżałabym teraz na oddziale intensywnej terapii z zawałem serca…

Wywróciłam oczami, a moje sąsiadki cicho zachichotały.

- Cóż, zbyt wiele to ja ci o nim nie mogę opowiedzieć. Jest bardzo miły…

- Esme, nie denerwuj mnie!

- Ale ja naprawdę nie mogę ci o nim wiele powiedzieć! – powiedziałam, patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. – Tak naprawdę tylko jedno jest pewne – pani Jackson świetnie widzi.

Nancy już chciała mi coś odpowiedzieć, ale do sali wkroczyła chuda pielęgniarka i podeszła prosto do mojego łóżka.

- Najmocniej panią przepraszam, ale będzie pani musiała stąd wyjść – odezwała się znudzonym głosem, patrząc na Nan. – Pacjentka powinna odpoczywać, a ja w tej chwili muszę dać jej zastrzyk.

Zaklęłam pod nosem na wiadomość o tym, że za chwilę ktoś znowu miał wbić igłę w moją rękę. Nancy zaśmiała się serdecznie i wstała z łóżka.

- Wpadnę do ciebie jutro, Esme – powiedziała, ściskając lekko moją dłoń. – I tak muszę już wracać do sierocińca, ale wcześniej rozejrzę się trochę po szpitalu – dodała i mrugnęła do mnie zawadiacko. – Odpoczywaj!

Uśmiechnęłam się, a ona ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Pielęgniarka natomiast zbliżyła strzykawkę do mojego przedramienia i poczułam bolesne ukłucie, na szczęście bardzo krótkie.

- Proszę nie wstawać i spróbować zasnąć – powiedziała i wyszła na korytarz. Oczywiście, spróbować zasnąć! Łatwo jej powiedzieć. Po tym, jak przeleżałam nieprzytomna parę godzin, to odpłynę bez żadnego trudu. Zresztą nieważne. I tak nie chciałam zasnąć, bo musiałam przemyśleć pewne sprawy.

Przesunęłam rękę tak, abym mogła dotknąć mojego brzucha. Nic w nim nie czułam. Po ostatnich kilku miesiącach, kiedy nieustannie ktoś w nim kopał i się wiercił, było to strasznie dziwne uczucie. Dziwne, ale też pełne niepokoju. Co się ze mną stało? Przecież to dziecko mnie nie obchodziło! Nic a nic. Więc co ja teraz wyprawiałam? Zgrywałam niewiadomo jak kochającą matkę? Nie wiedziałam, co było przyczyną mojej nagłej zmiany postawy… A może wiedziałam? Może po prostu nie chciałam stracić kogoś, dla kogo poświęciłam całe swoje życie…?

Niespodziewanie poczułam, jak powieki same mi się zamykają. Przecież jeszcze przed chwilą w ogóle nie chciało mi się spać. Co ta przeklęta pielęgniarka mi podała?! Teraz wydało mi się oczywiste, że jakiś środek nasenny. Cóż, skoro i tak nie miałam szans na pozostanie w realnym świecie, to pozwoliłam mojej świadomości podążyć gdzieś daleko do krainy snów, zostawiając wszelkie problemy za sobą…


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, przez ile czasu spałam. Równie dobrze mogła być to godzina, jak i doba. Nic mi się nie śniło. Nie wiedziałam, czy podziałały tak na mnie leki, czy po prostu mój umysł musiał się całkowicie wyłączyć, żeby zregenerować siły. Po tym, co mi się ostatnio przydarzyło, odpoczynek na pewno był mu potrzebny.

Kiedy w końcu otworzyłam oczy, zauważyłam, że na suficie iskrzyły się białe jarzeniówki. Czyżby była noc? Zerknęłam na okno i zobaczyłam za nim różową poświatę, którą zdawały się przyćmiewać warstwy chmur. Najprawdopodobniej świtało, więc ktoś musiał tu być i po prostu zapomniał wyłączyć światło.

Czułam się naprawdę wypoczęta. Ból głowy już mi nie dokuczał. Chciałam podnieść rękę, żeby odgarnąć z czoła kosmyk włosów, ale natychmiast zamarłam, spodziewając się, że znowu powstrzymają mnie te piekielne rurki. Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdumieniu nic nie stawiło mi oporu. Popatrzyłam na ręce i zobaczyłam, że po igłach zostały już tylko lekko zaczerwienione ślady. Zdziwiłam się, że tak szybko odłączyli mi tę kroplówkę, ale nie miałam zamiaru narzekać. Nie było nic przyjemnego w byciu podłączonym do wielu przewodów.

Ostrożnie się podniosłam, zajmując pozycję siedzącą. Oparłam się wygodnie o poduszki, przyglądając się mojej białej pościeli. Wymagała natychmiastowego uprania, ale uznałam, że lepiej się nie skarżyć. W końcu i tak na pewno mieli mnie stąd niedługo wypuścić.

Postanowiłam udać się do łazienki. Tylko gdzie się ona znajdowała? Cóż, poszukam, to się dowiem. W chwili, kiedy postawiłam stopy na zimnych płytkach, do sali wpadła niska kobieta, która natychmiast rzuciła się na mnie z cichym płaczem.

- Mamo? – wykrztusiłam, starając się wyswobodzić z jej uścisku. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Esme, jeszcze się pytasz? – odparła, wypuszczając mnie z objęć i wierzchem dłoni ocierając łzy ze swoich policzków. – Moje kochane dziecko i wnuczek mieli wypadek, a ty się mnie pytasz, co ja tutaj robię?

Moje dziecko! Jak ja w ogóle mogłam o nim zapomnieć? Chyba leki mnie tak otumaniły… Znowu wróciły obawy wczorajszego dnia. Położyłam ręce na brzuchu, wyczekując delikatnego kopnięcia, ale się nie doczekałam. Poczułam, że znowu ogarnęła mnie panika, ale nie mogłam dać nic po sobie poznać. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby mama zaczęła się zadręczać. O ile lekarze jeszcze jej nie powiedzieli.

- A co z tatą? – spytałam, starając się opanować drżenie głosu. Musiałam odwrócić jej uwagę od dziecka.

- Nie mógł wyrwać się z pracy, ale kazał cię serdecznie pozdrowić. Strasznie się martwił się o ciebie i…

- Jak widzisz, zupełnie niepotrzebnie – przerwałam jej szybko. – Jeszcze żyję i mam się całkiem dobrze. – Mama pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą.

- Doktor Preston i doktor Cullen powiedzieli, że cudem nie odniosłaś jakichś poważniejszych obrażeń… - Na wzmiankę o doktorze Cullenie zarumieniła się jak piwonia. Cóż, widocznie urok tego przystojnego lekarza działał także na moją zamężną od trzydziestu lat mamę.

Uniosłam brwi i uśmiechnęłam się znacząco.

- …ale musisz… - kontynuowała, lecz po chwili przerwała, widząc moje rozbawione spojrzenie. – No co? – spytała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Dobrze wiedziała, o co mi chodziło.

- Nic, nic – odparłam, starając się powstrzymać nagły napad śmiechu. – Kiedy przyjechałaś?

- Wczoraj wieczorem. Byłam u was w domu, ale nikogo nie zastałam.

- Henry gdzieś wyszedł i najwidoczniej jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Szpital powinien powiadomić go o twoim wypadku…

- Prawdopodobnie nie mogli go znaleźć – wtrąciłam. – Zresztą, jakoś szczególnie nie zależy mi na jego odwiedzinach.

Zdziwiona uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała mojej odpowiedzi.

- Wiesz, kiedy mają zamiar mnie stąd wypisać? – zapytałam po chwili, zerkając mimowolnie na niezbyt czystą kołdrę.

- Nie licz, że tak szybko się ciebie pozbędą – odparła, grożąc mi palcem. – Miałaś poważny wypadek…

- …i uderzyłam się tylko w głowę.

- Esme, nie żartuj! – powiedziała zatroskanym głosem. – Jesteś w siódmym miesiącu ciąży! Takiego wypadku nie można zlekceważyć. Dziecku mogło coś się stać. Muszą cię dokładnie przebadać…

Poczułam bolesne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. A co, jeśli mama miała rację i dziecku groziło jakieś niebezpieczeństwo? Co by wtedy było…?

Zamyśliłam się i przez chwilę nic nie mówiłam.

- Halo, ziemia do Esme! – powiedziała głośno, machając mi dłonią przed nosem. Chyba usłyszałam ciche prychnięcie kobiety leżącej na sąsiednim łóżku. Wzdrygnęłam się i pogładziłam swój brzuch. Co ten wypadek ze mną zrobił? Ja naprawdę martwiłam się o to dziecko! Aż sama nie mogłam w to uwierzyć…

- Wiesz, Helen chciała cię odwiedzić, ale powiedziałam jej, że lepiej nie odwiedzać chorego w dużych grupach.

- Jakich znowu dużych grupach? – spytałam. – Ty i Helen na pewno nie byłybyście dużą grupą. Właśnie, a co tam słychać u mojej kochanej, młodszej siostrzyczki? – dodałam, starając się już nie myśleć o moim maleństwie… Moim maleństwie? O Boże, jak ja nazwałam to dziecko? Maleństwem…? Uśmiechnęłam się trochę nieprzytomnie, a mama spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale w jej oczach pojawiło się nagle jakieś bliżej nieokreślone uczucie… Strach?

Wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła:

- Planują z Peterem ślub.

Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Ślub?! Moja siedemnastoletnia siostra planowała ślub?!

- Co?! – krzyknęłam, na co kobieta z sąsiedniego łóżka podniosła się i spojrzała na nas z wyrzutem.

- Mogłyby panie rozmawiać o pół tonu ciszej? – spytała uprzejmie, ale widać było jak na dłoni, że strasznie ją irytowałyśmy. – Tutaj jest szpital.

Uśmiechnęłyśmy się z mamą przepraszająco i wróciłyśmy do rozmowy.

- Co?! – powtórzyłam szeptem.

- Planują ślub. Wyższa konieczność…

Myślałam, że szlag mnie trafi. Moja siostra wpakowała się dokładnie w to samo co ja! Czy ludzie nie powinni uczyć się na błędach innych?!

- Ale z nimi jest inaczej niż z tobą i Henrym – powiedziała szybko mama, widząc moją rozgniewaną minę. – Oni naprawdę się kochają…

- Kiedy? – spytałam, biorąc głęboki wdech. Wręcz kipiałam złością.

- Co kiedy?

- Kiedy to ma się stać? – wyjaśniłam, zamykając oczy, bo zakręciło mi się lekko w głowie.

- Za dwa tygodnie…

- Co?! – wydarłam się na całe gardło, a kobieta z sąsiedniego łóżka wstała i demonstracyjnie wyszła na korytarz. Za chwilę w jej ślady poszły inne pacjentki, które najwidoczniej też obudziłam. Ale w tej chwili w ogóle się nie nimi nie przejmowałam. Co mi tam po jakichś obrażonych paniach, kiedy moja siostra wychodzi za mąż!

- Kiedy zamierzaliście mnie o tym poinformować?

- Miałaś przyjechać w tym tygodniu…

- Miałam, ale wpadłam pod samochód – powiedziałam i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

O Boże, moja Helen! Moja malutka Helen, którą kiedyś kołysałam na kolanach. Przecież ona nawet nie skończyła jeszcze żadnej szkoły. Jaka przyszłość ją czekała?

Mama, widząc moją reakcje, delikatnie pogładziła mnie po ramieniu.

- Nie przejmuj się tak, oni naprawdę się kochają, a dziecko tylko przyspieszyło ich decyzję o ślubie – próbowała mnie pocieszyć. – A tak swoją drogą, jak to się stało, że potrącił cię ten samochód? Przecież ty zawsze bardzo uważasz na drodze…

Przed oczami znowu stanęła mi twarz Edwarda, którą jeszcze nie tak dawno widziałam po drugiej stronie ulicy. Tyle że nie mogłam powiedzieć o tym mamie. Albo uznałaby, że miałam halucynacje, albo jak wariatka zaczęłaby go szukać.

- Gdybym wiedziała, jak to się stało, to pewnie nie leżałabym teraz w szpitalu – odparłam z ironią. - Ale nie staraj się odwrócić mojej uwagi od Helen. - Zapadła cisza przerywana jedynie przez odgłosy cichej rozmowy prowadzonej na korytarzu.

Miałam w głowie kompletny mętlik. Zupełnie się nie spodziewałam takich wiadomości. Mama przypatrywała mi się z troską i chyba nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo kochałam Helen i nie chciałam, żeby miała życie podobne do mojego. W ogóle jak moja siostra mogła zrobić coś takiego?! Owszem, spotykali się z Peterem już od dłuższego czasu, ale żeby od razu iść z nim do łóżka?! Przecież to było jeszcze prawie dziecko, naiwna dziewczyna, która zawzięcie kłóciła się z rodzicami o długość sukienki, jaką mogła założyć na szkolną zabawę. A teraz sama miała zostać matką? Jakoś nie mogłam sobie tego wyobrazić.

- Helen ma nadzieję, że będziecie z Henrym na uroczystości – odezwała się nieśmiało moja matka. – Wysłała zaproszenie, ale najwidoczniej jeszcze nie doszło.

- Za Henry'ego nie ręczę, ale mojej obecności możecie być pewni. O ile do tego czasu mnie stąd wypuszczą – powiedziałam słabym głosem i znowu ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, kładąc się na boku.

- Wpadnę później – pożegnała się i wyszła, zostawiając mnie samą z tymi tragicznymi wiadomościami. Najpierw ten wypadek i brak ruchów ze strony dziecka, teraz jeszcze ślub mojej niepełnoletniej siostry… O Boże, za co mnie tak pokarałeś?

Ból głowy wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą. Jęknęłam cicho i położyłam ręce na brzuchu.

- Kochanie, chociaż ty mógłbyś sprawić mi przyjemność i chociaż delikatnie się poruszyć – szepnęłam, dziwiąc się samej sobie. Ten wypadek zmienił moje podejście do tego dziecka o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Wściekłam się na siebie - przez swoją głupotę naraziłam je na niebezpieczeństwo. Bo czy można nazwać inaczej pogoń za halucynacjami? Na pewno wydawało mi się tylko, że widziałam Edwarda. Nie mógł ot tak przyjechać nagle do Bostonu. Wiedziałam, że nie miał w tych stronach rodziny, więc nic go tu nie ciągnęło. Poza mną…

Potrząsnęłam głową i starałam się wyrzucić tę myśl z umysłu. Byłam mężatką, a tamten rozdział życia miałam już za sobą, czy tego chciałam, czy nie. Nosiłam dziecko Henry'ego i tylko to się teraz liczyło.

Kiedy leżałam bez ruchu, nagle usłyszałam zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi. Sądziłam, że to mama wróciła, więc nie zareagowałam. Przesunęła krzesło stojące przy moim łóżku i najprawdopodobniej na nim usiadła. Nadal się nie odzywałam.

Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach irytującej ciszy nie wytrzymałam.

- Mogłabyś w końcu coś powiedzieć, mamo? – powiedziałam głośno, odwracając się gwałtownie i wtedy zamarłam. Obok mnie nie siedziała moja matka, tylko doktor Cullen. Uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i uśmiechał się szeroko.

- Czyżbym był podobny do pani mamy? – zażartował.

- Ja… Przepraszam panie doktorze… - wyjąkałam, czując, jak na moją twarz wstępuję ogromny rumieniec wstydu. – Naprawdę myślałam, że to moja mama wróciła…

- Widziałem panią Clowers rozmawiającą z doktorem Prestonem – odparł, wstając i zawieszając na łóżku moja kartę pacjenta, którą trzymał w rękach. – A ja postanowiłem panią odwiedzić i spytać o samopoczucie.

- Czuję się świetnie – skłamałam. Bo jaki mogłam mieć nastrój po takich wiadomościach, które przekazała mi moja matka?

- To wspaniale – powiedział z uśmiechem, więc chyba się nie zorientował. I całe szczęście, bo nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na wysłuchiwanie jego pocieszeń. – Wie pani, że rozmawiają o pani wszyscy tutejsi lekarze?

- Naprawdę? – spytałam zdziwiona, bo takiego wyznania się nie spodziewałam.

- Naprawdę – potwierdził i z powrotem usiadł na krześle. – Potracił panią samochód, a pani rozbiła sobie tylko głowę, nie odnosząc żadnych obrażeń wewnętrznych.

- A moje dziecko? – spytałam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Co z tego, że nie uszkodziłam sobie jakichś tam organów, skoro ta najważniejsza osoba mogła być zagrożona.

- Niestety na razie nie ma z jego strony żadnej reakcji – odpowiedział smutno i spuścił wzrok. – Tak naprawdę to do końca nie wiemy dlaczego…

- Jak to? – przerwałam mu, prawie krzycząc i poderwałam się z łóżka. Kto tu do diabła był lekarzem?! Zakręciło mi się trochę w głowie i upadłabym na podłogę, gdyby doktor Cullen mnie nie złapał. Chociaż miałam na sobie grubą, flanelową koszulę, w którą ubrano mnie, kiedy byłam nieprzytomna, i tak poczułam niewiarygodny chłód jego rąk. O Boże, czy on przed chwilą wyszedł z kostnicy? A może to ja miałam gorączkę?

Nie zauważył mojego zdziwienia i bez słowa posadził mnie na łóżku.

- Proszę nie wykonywać takich gwałtownych ruchów, pani Stevenson – odezwał się po chwili. – Podejrzewamy, że może mieć pani wstrząśnienie mózgu, więc musimy być ostrożni.

- Co jest z moim dzieckiem? – spytałam ponownie, ignorując jego wypowiedź.

- Powtarzam: nie jesteśmy w stanie powiedzieć nic konkretnego. Niby wszystko jest w porządku, badanie wykazało, że płód nie został uszkodzony. To naprawdę cud. Może pani poczuć się wyróżniona – powiedział z uśmiechem i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Poraziło mnie piękno jego ciemnobrązowych źrenic… Chwila, ciemnobrązowych źrenic? Mogłam przysiąc, że jeszcze wczoraj były bursztynowe... Cóż, najwidoczniej w pełni się wtedy nie obudziłam. Jego oczy nie mogły przecież zmieniać barwy! Chyba…

- Coś nie tak? Źle się pani poczuła? – spytał zaniepokojony, zauważywszy moją niewyraźną minę.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku – odparłam, pocierając sobie skronie palcami. – Po prostu się nie wyspałam…

- W takim razie proszę się jeszcze położyć – powiedział, diametralnie zmieniając ton z zatroskanego na obojętny. Zdziwiło mnie, dlaczego tak nagle opuścił go humor. Czyżbym powiedziała coś nie tak…? – Muszę już wracać na oddział – dodał i ruszył pospiesznie w stronę drzwi, mijając po drodze pacjentkę z łóżka obok. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z uwielbieniem, ale nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem. Ba, zdawał się jej nawet nie zauważać. Zerknęła na mnie z pogardą i podeszła do swojego łóżka.

- Czy da mi się pani wreszcie porządnie wyspać? – spytała z ironią, ale zignorowałam to i nie odpowiedziałam. Odwróciłam się do niej plecami i delikatnie pogładziłam swój brzuch. Nadal nie czułam żadnych ruchów dziecka i szczerze mnie to martwiło. Co się ze mną stało? Nie wiedziałam, który to już raz zadawałam sobie to pytanie, ale nadal strasznie dziwiła mnie ta moja troskliwość. A może zachowywałam się tak ze względu na swój egoizm? Bo przecież w pewnym sensie to dziecko było częścią mnie. Gdybym je straciła, to tak, jakbym została pozbawiona cząstki samej siebie. A może po prostu nie chciałam go utracić, bo poświęciłam dla niego całe życie…? Nie, chciałam się go pozbyć, zabić, a teraz mówię, że ofiarowałam dla niego swoje życie? Naprawdę byłam egoistką… Teraz pozostało mi tylko liczyć na zdolności lekarzy i mieć nadzieję, że nie pozwolą na to, żeby to dziecko umarło. Chyba bym się po tym nie pozbierała...

Na samo wspomnienie kadry pracującej w tym szpitalu oczyma wyobraźni znowu ujrzałam twarz przystojnego blondyna, a kąciki ust samoistnie uniosły mi się ku górze. Jak ja mogłam wcześniej sądzić, że wszyscy lekarze byli brzydcy i niemili? Doktor Cullen, nie dość, że zabójczo przystojny, to jeszcze bardzo sympatyczny, całkowicie zmienił moje poglądy. Nancy miała rację: jego wygląd naprawdę zapierał dech w piersiach, a na dodatek okazał się uprzejmy i kulturalny. Tylko czy mogłam osądzać go po jednej rozmowie? Raczej nie… Ciekawe, czy miał zamiar mnie jeszcze odwiedzić? Ale doktor Preston wspominał coś o chirurgii, więc chyba raczej nie... Bo niby po co chirurg miałby przychodzić bez potrzeby na oddział ginekologiczny…? Skoro tak nagle wyszedł, to może go jeszcze czymś obraziłam? Tylko nie wiedziałam czym… Nie znałam odpowiedzi ani na to, ani na inne nurtujące mnie pytania.

Dlaczego jego skóra była taka chłodna i blada? Czyżbym miała gorączkę? Przyłożyłam sobie dłoń do czoła i natychmiast wykluczyłam tę ewentualność, bo było zimne jak lód. A może naprawdę przebywał niedawno w szpitalnej kostnicy? Nie, to niemożliwe… A te jego oczy zmieniające kolor? Byłam pewna, że jeszcze wczoraj miały barwę jasnego bursztynu, a teraz nagle stałyby się ciemnobrązowe? Chociaż może to ja miałam halucynacje? Doktor Cullen wspominał coś o wstrząśnieniu mózgu. Może omamy to jeden z objawów? Tak, to by wiele wyjaśniało. Jego dziwne oczy, Edward na ulicy… Tylko że Edwarda widziałam przed wypadkiem, a wtedy z moją głową było jeszcze wszystko w porządku… Więc jak to wytłumaczyć? Kompletnie się już pogubiłam…

Pokręciłam lekko głową. O czym ja myślałam? Czy nagle tajemnice doktora Cullena stały się moim problemem numer jeden? Zdecydowanie nie, bo o wiele większym zmartwieniem był rychły ślub mojej niepełnoletniej siostry. Na myśl o tym, że miał się odbyć już w tą niedzielę, aż mnie skręcało… Jak oni zdążyli w takim ekspresowym tempie załatwić wszystkie formalności?! A nasz pastor Tingler? Tak od razu zgodził się na udzielenie sakramentu…? Moi kochani rodzice nie raczyli mnie o niczym poinformować w żadnym ze swoich obszernych listów. Co oni sobie myśleli? Że po własnych doświadczeniach mogłabym przeszkodzić temu ślubowi? Miałam na to ogromną ochotę, ale skoro Helen zaszła w ciążę… Co niby miałam jej powiedzieć? Żeby usunęła to dziecko? Żeby je zabiła, tak jak ja chciałam pozbawić życia swoje własne? Przespałam się z Henrym po pijanemu, na zabawie, pod jakimś stołem, a ona i Peter naprawdę się kochali. Nie mogłam porównywać ich sytuacji do mojej, ponieważ oni mieli szanse na wspaniałe życie, a ja z góry byłam na straconej pozycji…

Westchnęłam cicho i zamknęłam oczy. Spróbowałam zasnąć, żeby nie myśleć już o żadnych przykrych sprawach. Musiałam przecież troszczyć się teraz o moje dziecko, a jeśli ja byłam wypoczęta, to ono także. Może było zmęczone i dlatego się nie ruszało…? Spokój zakłóciła mi jednak pielęgniarka, która przyszła do sali z wózkiem inwalidzkim, żeby zawieść mnie na jakieś badania, których nazwy nie potrafiłam zapamiętać. Z oporami dałam się w końcu posadzić na tym niezbyt atrakcyjnie wyglądającym pojeździe. Potem pojechałyśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, gdzie pobrano mi krew. Z grymasem na twarzy do swojego łóżka wróciłam już na własnych nogach. Całe przedpołudnie przeleżałam, gapiąc się bezsensownie w sufit i rozmyślając o najróżniejszych rzeczach, aż wróciła moja mama. Miała nietęgą minę i chyba nadal przejmowała się naszą poprzednią rozmową o Helen, więc nie rozpoczynałam tego tematu. Przyniosła mi z domu parę ubrań i książek oraz zakomunikowała, że ponownie nie zastała w mieszkaniu Henry'ego i otworzyła drzwi kluczem spod wycieraczki. Może wyda się to nieco dziwne, ale w ogóle mnie to nie obchodziło. Nie ma co, kochającą żoną to ja nie byłam…

Reszta popołudnia minęła mi bardzo monotonnie. Mama wyszła po około godzinie, tłumacząc się zakupami jakichś dodatków na ślub. Czekałam na Nancy, która wczoraj obiecała przecież do mnie wpaść, ale niestety nie przyszła. Zdziwiłam się, bo nigdy nie wystawiła mnie do wiatru. Cóż, najwidoczniej musiała mieć do załatwienia jakieś naprawdę ważne sprawy. Chciałam jeszcze raz zobaczyć doktora Cullena i w tym celu wielokrotnie wychodziłam na korytarz, ale go nie spotkałam. Kusiło mnie, żeby przespacerować się na chirurgię, ale jak wytłumaczyłabym tam swoją obecność? Pozostawało mi więc tylko czekanie…

Moje towarzyszki z sali nie odezwały się do mnie ani jednym słowem, prawdopodobnie nadal były obrażone za moją poranną, głośną rozmowę z mamą. Jednak jakoś szczególnie mi to nie przeszkadzało. Mogłam leżeć i odpoczywać w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie szpitalnym odgłosami. Późnym popołudniem zajrzał do mnie doktor Preston. Zadał parę pytań o samopoczucie, zapisał coś w karcie pacjenta i sobie poszedł.

Wieczorem pielęgniarka znowu dała mi jakiś zastrzyk, po którym natychmiast zamknęły mi się oczy. Tym razem nawiedził mnie bardzo realistyczny sen…

Byłam z Henrym na mojej ulubionej plaży w York Harbor. Słońce rzucało na piasek czerwone cienie, chowając się za horyzont. Fale obmywały moje bose stopy, jakieś ptaki krążyły nisko nad wodą. Wszystko wydawało mi się takie idealne. Położyłam ręce na brzuchu i wtedy zorientowałam się, że nie byłam w ciąży…

Niespodziewanie mój mąż pobiegł w stronę rosnącego nieopodal lasu. Chciałam krzyknąć, żeby ze mną został, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie mogłam poruszać nogami i czułam się strasznie bezsilna… W pewnym momencie pojawiła się przede mną mała dziewczynka z brązowymi oczami. Moimi oczami… Nagle krzyknęła przeraźliwie i po prostu zniknęła. Rozejrzałam się dookoła, ale nigdzie jej nie zauważyłam. Na szczęście wróciło mi czucie w nogach i pobiegłam jej szukać. Weszłam do ciemnego lasu i od razu stanęłam na skraju polany, na której zauważyłam jakieś dziwne zwierzę. Zaczęło padać, a ja przesunęłam się parę kroków do przodu, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się tajemniczej istocie…

I wtedy rzuciła się na mnie z przerażającym warczeniem…

Obudziłam się z głośnym krzykiem. Na twarzy nadal czułam chłód deszczowych kropli… Chwila, jakich znowu deszczowych kropli?! Przecież to był tylko sen, do jasnej cholery! Oddychając głęboko, niezdarnie usiadłam na łóżku. Słychać było głośne uderzenia mojego serca. Po chwili do sali wpadła pielęgniarka i zapaliła światło.

- Co tutaj się dzieje, pani Stevenson? – zapytała z wyrzutem, bo chyba wyrwałam ją ze snu. Podobnie zresztą jak moje zirytowane współlokatorki, które przyglądały mi się tak, jakbym była pacjentką szpitala psychiatrycznego.

- Nic – mruknęłam, kładąc się i przykrywając swój brzuch cienką kołdrą. – Po prostu miałam zły sen…

- Zły sen? – powtórzyła kobieta z ironią i z westchnieniem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, gasząc po drodze światło. – Ile ona ma lat? Żeby drzeć się w niebogłosy z powodu jakiegoś koszmaru? – dodała cicho, pewnie myśląc, że nikt jej nie usłyszy. Zawstydziłam się i w duchu przyznałam jej rację. Zachowałam się jak pięcioletnie dziecko. Dlaczego krzyczałam przez sen? Przecież nigdy tego nie robiłam… Tak, ale nigdy nie śniły mi się takie dziwne rzeczy…

Otuliłam się mocniej kołdrą i starałam już o niczym nie myśleć, a zwłaszcza o tej przerażonej dziewczynce i jej brązowych oczach… Moich oczach…


	4. Chapter 4

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

Resztę nocy przewracałam się tylko z boku na boku, bezskutecznie usiłując zasnąć. Ciągle dręczyły mnie sceny z mojego koszmaru, więc w rezultacie poranek przywitałam zmęczona i zła. Jakby jeszcze tego było mało, znowu zaczęła boleć mnie głowa. Co za wspaniały początek dnia…

Kiedy otworzyłam oczy, poczułam zimny powiew wiatru… Zimny powiew wiatru w szpitalu? Zerknęłam na okno i okazało się, że było ono ledwie uchylone. Dziwne… Najwidoczniej się jeszcze do końca nie obudziłam… Potrząsnęłam gwałtownie głową, a następnie usiadłam na łóżku i przeczesałam palcami splątane włosy. Nagle wyczułam w nich wyraźne zgrubienie, jakby ślad po dość rozległej ranie… Ach, to musiała być przyczyna tych moich migren! Dokładnie zbadałam głowę obiema rękami i doszłam do wniosku, że w niektórych miejscach zszyto mi skórę. Lekarze zatem, zapewniając, że cudem nie odniosłam w tym wypadku żadnego większego uszczerbku na zdrowiu, nie byli ze mną do końca szczerzy. Bo czy rozcięcia wymagającego interwencji chirurgicznej nie można zaliczyć do całkiem poważnych obrażeń? Zresztą, nieważne. Mogłam mieć połamane wszystkie kończyny, wybite zęby, mnóstwo siniaków i otarć, byleby tylko mojemu dziecku nic się nie stało. A ono ciągle się nie poruszało… Cholera, dlaczego to mnie tak martwiło?! Przecież nie chciałam tego dziecka! Co się ze mną stało? Czy uraz głowy może wywołać pojawienie się instynktu macierzyńskiego? Najwidoczniej tak… Pokręciłam głową z powątpiewaniem. Przecież to kompletny absurd…

- Kochanie, wstałaś już? – powiedziała nagle moja mama, wyłaniając się zza otwartych drzwi.

- Mamo, co ty tutaj robisz? – odparłam zaspanym głosem. – Przecież jest wcześnie rano…

- Myślisz, że choć na chwilę wychodzę ze szpitala?

- No, nie… - zaprzeczyłam i usiłowałam wstać, ale położyła mi dłonie na ramionach i z powrotem usadowiła na łóżku.

- Masz jak najwięcej leżeć! Doktor Preston tak wczoraj mówił. Co byś chciała? Mam ci coś przynieść?

- Łazienki to ty mi chyba nie przyniesiesz – odpowiedziałam, znowu się podnosząc i łapiąc za brzuch, w którym nadal nikt nie kopał i się nie wiercił… Mama popatrzyła na mnie z troską, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Racja – zgodziła się, siadając na krześle, które jeszcze wczoraj zajmował doktor Cullen. Na samo wspomnienie o nim moje wargi wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie uszło to uwadze mamy.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytała podejrzliwie.

- Z niczego – odparłam, mimowolnie się rumieniąc i zabrałam z walizki szczoteczkę do zębów i czysty ręcznik. – Dziękuję, że przyniosłaś mi wczoraj parę rzeczy. Zaraz wracam – dodałam i wyszłam na korytarz. Musiało być jeszcze naprawdę wcześniej, bo oprócz chudej pielęgniarki nikogo tam nie spotkałam. Z jej pomocą udało mi się znaleźć łazienkę. Stan czystości w tym pomieszczeniu pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, ale jakoś udało mi się przeprowadzić poranną toaletę. Kiedy wróciłam do sali, mama nadal siedziała na krześle i przeglądała jedną z książek, która mi przyniosła.

- Wiesz już, kiedy mnie stąd wypuszczą? – zapytałam, zajmując miejsce na łóżku.

- Nie wcześniej niż za tydzień.

- Tydzień? – powtórzyłam głośno i usłyszałam za plecami prychnięcie. O Boże, znowu te moje współlokatorki…

- Tydzień – potwierdziła. – A czego się spodziewałaś? Że po wypadku posiedzisz tu dwa dni i zaraz się z tobą pożegnają?

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko założyłam ręce na piersiach, zupełnie jak naburmuszone dziecko... Boże, co się ze mną działo? Najpierw ten krzyk przez sen, teraz zachowanie pięciolatki… Czyżby uderzenie w głowę miało na to wpływ?

Położyłam się na łóżku i przykryłam szczelnie kołdrą. Nadal czułam się senna, więc zamknęłam oczy. Mama coś mówiła, ale nie zwracałam na nią większej uwagi i w końcu umilkła. Moich uszu dobiegł dźwięk klaksonu… Ach, pewnie znowu jakiś przechodzień wyszedł nieopatrznie na ulicę, tak jak ja parę dni temu… Gdybym wtedy bardziej uważała, to może by mnie tu nie było… Tak, tylko wtedy spędzałabym czas na przygotowaniach do ślubu Helen i Petera… Z deszczu pod rynnę… Tak, deszcz… Rynna… Przed oczami migały mi jakieś rozmazane obrazy… Tęcza? Tak, tęcza… I złote słońce…

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy odpłynęłam do krainy snów. Nie wiedziałam, ile czasu spałam, ale gdy się w końcu obudziłam, mamy już nie było, a na stoliku obok łóżka stała taca z obiadem. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu, bo od wczoraj nic nie jadłam, więc podniosłam się i usiadłam, aby zabrać się do pałaszowania zupy. Sięgnęłam po łyżkę i wtedy dostrzegłam, że obok talerza leżało coś jeszcze: kilka czystych kartek papieru i zaostrzony węgiel do rysowania… Uniosłam brwi w zdziwieniu. Kto mógł mi to przynieść? Mama? Nie, nie wpadłaby na to… Henry? Nie, jego od razu trzeba wykluczyć. Pewnie nawet u mnie nie był… Nancy! Tak, to zdecydowanie Nancy. Ona jedyna pomyślałaby o tym, jak chciałabym spędzać te szpitalne, długie godziny nudy. A jeśli to naprawdę ona mi to dostarczyła, to znaczy, że tu była! Czekałam na jej wizytę, a teraz ją po prostu przespałam… Pięknie.

Wmusiłam w siebie parę łyżek rzadkiej zupy, która okazała się najgorszą potrawą, jaką kiedykolwiek jadłam w całym swoim życiu. Ale z drugiej strony czego miałam się spodziewać? Dwudaniowych posiłków godnych najelegantszych restauracji w Nowym Jorku? Nie, to niemożliwe. Musiałam zadowolić się tym, co mi dawano, choćby ze względu na dziecko, które nadal się nie poruszało. Położyłam ręce na brzuchu, oczekując jakiegoś kopnięcia, ale niczego się nie doczekałam…

Westchnęłam i ponownie położyłam się na łóżku, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jak mogłabym spędzić resztę popołudnia. Zerknęłam na leżącą obok kobietę przeglądającą jakąś książkę, ale po jej nadętej minie uznałam, że lepiej się do niej nie odzywać… Zachichotałam cicho na wspomnienie mojej wczorajszej, głośnej rozmowy z mamą, a sąsiadka spojrzała mnie z dezaprobatą. Nie ma co, nie darzyła mnie zbyt wielką sympatią. Odwróciłam się od niej i wtedy mój wzrok przykuły przybory do rysowania… A gdyby… Tak, już znalazłam pomysł na zapełnienie kolejnych godzin! Wzięłam do ręki węgiel i jedną z książek, na której położyłam czystą kartkę, a następnie przeszukałam wzrokiem pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu jakichś ciekawych, wartych uwiecznienia obiektów. Niestety, nic takiego nie znalazłam… Spojrzałam na okno i nagle mnie olśniło: musiałam poszukać inspiracji dalej, najlepiej na świeżym powietrzu. Co z tego, że pogoda nie dopisywała. W przytłumionym przez chmury świetle świat wydawał mi się nieraz o wiele bardziej interesujący.

Niezdarnie podniosłam się z łóżka i wolno podeszłam do parapetu. Zerknęłam za szybę i ucieszyłam się, bo zobaczyłam za nią patio z kilkoma drzewami i ławkami, zatem jakiś plener był. Z torby wyciągnęłam stary, gruby sweter i włożyłam go na siebie. Książkę, papier i węgiel wcisnęłam pod pachę i pod ostrzałem ciekawskich spojrzeń ruszyłam w kierunku drzwi. Już miałam je otworzyć, kiedy nagle się zatrzymałam. Czy lekarze pozwoliliby mi tak po prostu opuścić salę…? Zrezygnowana chciałam się odwrócić, ale w mojej głowie pojawiła się pewna myśl: czy oni w ogóle muszą o tym wiedzieć?

Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i ostatecznie wymknęłam się na korytarz. Szłam tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalał mi na to ogromny brzuch. Czułam się zupełnie jak więzień, który właśnie uciekał z celi... Na szczęście na swojej drodze nie spotkałam żadnego lekarza i bez problemów udało mi się dotrzeć na parter. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi prowadzące na patio i poczułam ciepły powiew wiatru, od razu poprawił mi się humor. Ruszyłam powoli w kierunku ławki położnej w najbardziej ustronnym miejscu i rozejrzałam się dookoła, szukając potencjalnych rekwizytów lub modeli do naszkicowania. Moją uwagę przykuły roześmiane małe osóbki biegające wokół drzewa. Na myśl o tym, że moje dziecko także będzie się kiedyś tak bawiło, poczułam się strasznie dziwnie. Jakoś nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, żeby ten ktoś, kogo teraz nosiłam w brzuchu, mógł być takim zwykłym chłopcem… Lub dziewczynką.

Usiadłam niezgrabnie na drewnianych deskach ławki, ciągle przypatrując się zabawie w berka. Kartkę ułożyłam na książce, aby wygodnie mi się rysowało i wzięłam do ręki węgiel. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie, bo nareszcie miałam robić to, co lubiłam najbardziej, a z czym nie zetknęłam się od czasu wykonania pamiętnych malunków w kuchni – uwieczniać świat na papierze. Moja dłoń automatycznie zaczęła krążyć po arkuszu, zostawiając na nim delikatne, czarne ślady. Starałam się uchwycić dynamikę biegu, ruch, emocje dzieci na tych zaokrąglonych i rumianych buziach… Paradoksalnie uwielbiałam rysować takie sytuacje, chociaż wcale nie chciałam zostać matką. Kiedyś…

Byłam tak zaabsorbowana swoją pracą, że nawet nie zauważyłam, gdy ktoś podszedł do mnie od tyłu.

- Lubi pani Rubensa? – spytał przybysz melodyjnym, znajomym głosem. Wzdrygnęłam się i upuściłam węgiel na ziemię. Odwróciłam się szybko i zobaczyłam, że przez ramię zaglądał mi doktor Cullen. A jednak mnie nakryli…

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem pani przestraszyć – powiedział smutno, ale nie doczekał się z mojej strony żadnej reakcji. Lada chwila spodziewałam się, że zacznie na mnie krzyczeć i da mi taką reprymendę, którą zapamiętałabym do końca swoich dni. On jednak chyba w ogóle nie miał takiego zamiaru, bo jak gdyby nigdy nic podniósł rysik i usiadł obok, cały czas uśmiechając się ciepło. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale bynajmniej nie z powodu nagłego zasłabnięcia…

- Wszystko w porządku – bąknęłam w końcu, gwałtownie się od niego odsuwając. – Po prostu mnie pan doktor zaskoczył…

- Jak się pani czuję? – spytał zatroskanym tonem dobrego lekarza. – Z powodu nawału pracy ostatnio do pani nie zaglądałem.

- Sama nie wiem – odparłam, spuszczając wzrok, ponieważ od spojrzenia jego brązowych oczu w mojej w głowie zapanował kompletny chaos…

Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza, a ja ciągle spodziewałam się nagany za opuszczenie sali bez pozwolenia…

- Pogoda się popsuła, prawda? – odezwał się nagle mężczyzna, patrząc w górę na kłęby chmur. Uniosłam brwi w zdziwieniu i nie odpowiedziałam. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że właśnie przysiadł się do mnie nieziemsko przystojny lekarz i chciał porozmawiać ze mną o pogodzie…

Musiałam wyglądać nieco nieprzytomnie, bo spytał mnie z wyraźną troską:

- Wszystko w porządku? Źle się pani poczuła?

- Nie, czuję się świetnie… - mruknęłam.

- A jak dziecko? Zaczęło się już ruszać? – Na te słowa dziwny ból przeszył na wylot moje serce…

- Niestety nie. Niby wszystko jest w porządku, ale od paru dni ani razu mnie nie kopnęło… - odpowiedziałam ponuro. Doktor Cullen chyba wyczuł w moim głosie smutek, bo spróbował mnie pocieszyć:

- Niech się pani nie martwi, wszystko jakoś się ułoży. A za tymi kopnięciami to chyba pani aż tak bardzo nie tęskni.

Oboje zaśmialiśmy się cicho z tego małego żartu. Rzeczywiście, bez tego bombardowania mnie od środka zdecydowanie mogłam się obejść..

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale ja się przecież jeszcze pani nie przedstawiłem – odezwał się, kiedy już się uspokoiliśmy i wyciągnął ku mnie rękę. – Doktor Carlisle Cullen.

- Esme Stevenson – odpowiedziałam i delikatnie uścisnęłam jego dłoń. Podobnie jak trzy dni temu uderzyło mnie jej zimno. Jak mógł mieć taką chłodną skórę?

- A może mówilibyśmy sobie po imieniu? – spytał znienacka. - Tak byłoby znacznie łatwiej.

Jeżeli wcześniej byłam zdziwiona, to teraz kompletnie mnie zamurowało. Ze wszystkimi pacjentami przechodził na „ty" już po kilku dniach znajomości…? Ale czy to ważne?

- Przypadkiem nie kobieta powinna to zaproponować? – odparłam z trochę niewyraźnym uśmiechem, jednak w tej chwili wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania przestały się dla mnie liczyć. Czy jakaś kobieta mogłaby odmówić takiemu mężczyźnie?

- Racja – powiedział z zakłopotaniem, ale się nie zarumienił. Jego twarz nadal pozostała nienaturalnie blada, więc musiał świetnie panować nad emocjami. Na jego miejscu już dawno spłonęłabym wściekle czerwonym rumieńcem. – Najmocniej przepraszam, nie chciałem pani…

- Esme – przerwałam mu z uśmiechem i ponownie wyciągnęłam dłoń. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że byłabym w stanie odmówić jakiejkolwiek jego prośbie…? Chwila, przecież ja jestem mężatką! Niech to szlag…

- Carlisle – odparł, także uśmiechając się serdecznie.

Na moment znowu zapanowało milczenie, a ja wróciłam do szkicowania dzieci biegających teraz wokół ławki.

- Więc odpowiesz na moje pierwsze pytanie? – odezwał się nagle doktor Cullen i z ciekawością zerknął na kartkę w mojej ręce.

- Owszem, lubię Rubensa – odpowiedziałam nieco zaskoczona. Dlaczego to go tak interesowało? - Podobnie jak innych malarzy barokowych, takich jak…

- Rembrandt czy Jan Vermeer? – wtrącił. Spojrzałam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czy istniał lekarz, który interesował się sztuką? Najwidoczniej jedyny siedział właśnie obok mnie…

- Dokładnie – odparłam jeszcze bardziej zdziwionym tonem, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – W ich obrazach podoba mi się ruch, gra światła…

- Tajemniczość i dynamika? – ponownie mi przerwał. Zaśmialiśmy się oboje. Zabójczo przystojny lekarz, który zna się na sztuce. Marzenie każdej artystki…

- Lubisz malować, prawda? – spytał, ponownie rzucając okiem na mój rysunek.

- Lubię to za mało powiedziane. Byłam malarką.

- Byłaś?

- Niestety nastąpiła mała zmiana planów – powiedziałam i poklepałam się znacząco po ogromnym brzuchu.

- Ciążą nie musiała przecież przerywać twojej kariery.

- Ciąża nie, ale mąż despota tak – palnęłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. Boże, pewnie teraz weźmie mnie za jakąś wariatkę.

- Nikt nigdy nie może cię do niczego zmusić – powiedział swobodnie, jakby nie zwracając uwagi na moją wcześniejszą wypowiedź. W duchu odetchnęłam z ulgą.

- Tak, już widzę siebie przed sztalugą, w jednej ręce z pędzlem, w drugiej trzymającą trzykilogramowego niemowlaka… A, oczywiście robiącą jednocześnie obiad i sprzątającą mieszkanie.

Bardzo rozśmieszyła mnie ta wizja i ponownie zaczęłam się trząść ze śmiechu…

Nagle stało się coś, czego wyczekiwałam od kilku dni – moje dziecko delikatnie kopnęło mnie w żebro.

- Rusza się! – wykrzyknęłam radośnie, upuszczając na ziemię rzeczy do rysowania i dziwiąc się temu wielkiemu entuzjazmowi w moim głosie. Pod wpływem impulsu złapałam Carlisle'a za rękę i przyłożyłam ją sobie do brzucha. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie to, co zrobiłam i z zażenowaniem puściłam jego lodowatą dłoń. On jednak jej nie cofnął.

- Wspaniale – powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko i pochylając się ku mnie. Naprawdę się ucieszył. Czy zachowywał się tak wobec wszystkich pacjentek w ciąży…? Zaraz, pacjentek w ciąży? Czy on przypadkiem nie był chirurgiem…?

- Esme? – ktoś nagle mnie zawołał. Zamarłam na dźwięk znajomego głosu mojego męża.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Henry, kiedy doszedł do ławki, na której siedzieliśmy z Carlislem i popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na jego dłoń wciąż spoczywającą na moim brzuchu.

- Esme powinna dużo odpoczywać, zwłaszcza na świeżym powietrzu – odpowiedział za mnie doktor Cullen i cofnął powoli rękę, w ogóle nie przejmując się Henrym. Podniósł spod ławki książkę wraz z kartką i położył to na ławce. – Rozumiem, że mam przyjemność z panem Stevensonem? – dodał uprzejmie.

- Zgadza się. A bo co?

- A bo to, że pańska żona już trzeci przebywa w szpitalu, a pan dopiero dzisiaj raczył się do niej pofatygować – powiedział Carlisle, ładując w te słowa ogromnie dużo ukrytej ironii, której mój niezwykle inteligentny mąż na pewno nie dostrzegł. Bardzo mnie to zdziwiło… Zdziwiło? Nie, wręcz zaszokowało. Co obchodziły lekarza wizyty gości u pacjentów?

- Zajęty byłem – odpowiedział Henry bez żadnego onieśmielenia. – Może zostawiłby pan nas samych, co? Chciałbym sobie porozmawiać z żoną.

- Tak właściwie to ja bym sobie chciał z panem porozmawiać – odparł poważnie Carlisle. Spojrzałam na niego jak na wariata. Po co do diabła wygadałam mu się o tym mężu despocie? Teraz pewnie będzie chciał dać Henry'emu jakieś kazanie…

- A po co niby pan chce ze mną gadać? – spytał podejrzliwie mój mąż, zerkając to na mnie, to na doktora Cullena.

- Musimy omówić stan zdrowia pańskiej żony. Może pan nie wie, ale wypadek samochodowy dla kobiety w zaawansowanej ciąży to całkiem poważna sprawa.

Pomimo zaszokowania nagłym pojawieniem się mojego męża i dziwnym zachowaniem Carlisle'a, na widok zdezorientowanej twarzy Henry'ego parsknęłam śmiechem, który nieporadnie starałam się zamaskować kaszlem.

- Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał.

- Nic, nic – wykrztusiłam. Carlisle też zachichotał, ale tak cicho, że mój mąż tego nie zauważył. O co temu lekarzowi chodziło…? – Idź z doktorem Cullenem, a ja tu sobie na ciebie poczekam.

Henry przez chwilę się zastanawiał, ale w końcu kiwnął głową na znak zgody .

- Wpadnę cię odwiedzić później – szepnął Carlisle tak, żebym tylko ja mogła go usłyszeć. – Opowiesz mi trochę więcej o Rembrandcie i Rubensie – dodał, a bicie mojego serca przeszło w szaleńczy galop. Obaj mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę drzwi do szpitala.

Co ten Cullen ode mnie chciał? Podrywał mnie?! Przecież byłam mężatką i to na dodatek w siódmym miesiącu ciąży! Czy już do reszty zwariował…? Kto by zwrócił uwagę na taką kobietę? Westchnęłam i wywróciłam oczami. Kto zrozumie mężczyzn…

Położyłam ręce na brzuchu i poczułam delikatne kopnięcie. Po raz pierwszy mnie to ucieszyło. Uśmiechnęłam się sama do siebie i pogładziłam miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się nóżka mojego dziecka. Ta sytuacja napełniała mnie taką radością, że miałam wrażenie, że zaraz wzniosę się w powietrze… Lecz nagle w miejsce szczęścia pojawił się strach. Czy ze mną aby na pewno wszystko było w porządku? Czy kobieta, która jednego dnia przeklina swoje dziecko, a drugiego skacze ze szczęścia dlatego, że się poruszyło, jest zupełnie normalna…?

Westchnęłam i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w chmury, starając się już o niczym nie myśleć. Na patio spędziłam jeszcze mniej więcej godzinę, czekając na Henry'ego, ale się nie pojawiał. Całkiem możliwe, że o mnie zapomniał. Nie martwiła mnie jego nieobecność, tylko to, o czym mógł rozmawiać z Carlislem. Doktor Cullen nie był przecież moim lekarzem prowadzącym, więc nie miał obowiązku omawiania przeprowadzenia konwersacji z Henrym…

Podczas drogi powrotnej do sali zatrzymałam się na chwilę przed pokojem lekarskim, bo wolałam dowiedzieć się wszystkiego od Carlisle'a niż od mojego męża. Już miałam zapukać, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i wyszedł z nich jakiś młody brunet w kitlu. Wpadł na mnie i lekko się zachwiałam.

- Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedział skruszony i natychmiast złapał moje ramię. Przynajmniej on miał normalną temperaturę skóry…

- Spokojnie, nic mi przecież pan doktor nie zrobił – odparłam, uśmiechając się pocieszająco. – Szukam doktora Cullena.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się lekki, niezrozumiały dla mnie uśmiech. Czyżbym powiedziała coś zabawnego?

- Doktor Cullen skończył pracę jakąś godzinę temu.

- Jak to? – spytałam, zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić.

Lekarz jeszcze szerzej się uśmiechnął.

- Po prostu skończył swój dyżur i poszedł do domu - wyjaśnił rozbawionym tonem.

- Cóż, w takim razie wrócę już na swoją salę – powiedziałam zrezygnowana.

- Pomóc pani? – spytał uprzejmie, zerkając na mój brzuch.

- Nie, dziękuję, poradzę sobie.

Ruszyłam wzdłuż korytarza, bijąc się z myślami. Co chwilę potrącała mnie jakaś pielęgniarka lub inni ludzie. Zasmuciło mnie to, że Carlisle obiecał mi, że wpadnie do mnie później, a to tak nagle wyszedł sobie po prostu z pracy…? Dlaczego…? Pokręciłam głową. Nie powinno mnie to obchodzić.

Weszłam do sali z bijącym sercem, spodziewając się zastać w niej Henry'ego, ale były tam tylko moje współlokatorki. Odetchnęłam z ulgą i położyłam się na swoim miejscu. Dziecko siedziało spokojnie, a ja znowu pomyślałam o doktorze Cullenie…


	5. Chapter 5

**ROZDZIAŁ V**

Niekiedy w życiu człowieka mogą pojawić się takie radykalne zmiany, że on sam nie jest w stanie ich pojąć. Nie dość, że nadchodzą wtedy, kiedy się ich zupełnie nie spodziewamy, to jeszcze wywracają cały nasz świat do góry nogami. Nagle wszystko widzimy inaczej, a na te same sprawy patrzymy z całkowicie innej perspektywy. Wiem, brzmi to może banalnie i nieprawdopodobnie, ale to naprawdę może się zdarzyć, bo doświadczyłam tego na własnej skórze…

Z każdym dniem pobytu w szpitalu rosło we mnie dziwne uczucie, którego na początku nie potrafiłam zidentyfikować. Ilekroć kładłam ręce na swoim ogromnym brzuchu i czułam niepewne ruchy tego kogoś, z kim spędzałam już od ponad pół roku praktycznie każdą chwilę, w moim sercu pojawiała się iskierka radości. Nie było to jednak zwyczajne szczęście, kruche i ulotne jak bańka mydlana, tylko niewiarygodnie trwałe i dojrzałe, jakbym na jego doznanie przygotowywała się przez te wszystkie lata dotychczasowego życia. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zdałam sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie właśnie tak wyglądała matczyna miłość… Nie, chyba na nią było jeszcze trochę za wcześnie. Przecież miłość nie przychodzi tak nagle i nie można od razu pokochać kogoś, kogo jeszcze wczoraj się nienawidziło… Ale czy na pewno?

Z westchnieniem usiadłam na łóżku i wcisnęłam do walizki ostatnią książkę, jaką mama i Nan przyniosły mi do szpitala. Z tych wszystkich tomów dałoby się utworzyć całkiem sporą biblioteczkę, ale przynajmniej się nie nudziłam. Przez te półtora tygodnia codziennie robiono mi jakieś badania, sprawdzano stan dziecka. Kiedy lekarze w końcu uznali, że mogę bezpiecznie wrócić do domu i właśnie tam dotrwać do porodu, niezmiernie się ucieszyłam, ale jednocześnie zasmuciłam. Może to nieco dziwne, ale zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić do szpitalnych warunków, a może raczej do tego, że nie musiałam sprzątać ani gotować, posiłki podawano mi regularnie i o nic się nie martwiłam. Na myśl o powrocie do zwykłego życia ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach. Gdyby Henry starał mi się jakoś pomóc, to jeszcze bym to zniosła, ale on nawet nie miał zamiaru się zmienić. Przez cały okres mojego pobytu w szpitalu odwiedził mnie zaledwie dwa razy i to chyba tylko dlatego, że zmusiła go moja mama. Za pierwszym razem odbył tę nieszczęsną rozmowę z doktorem Cullenem i chyba musieli się posprzeczać, bo mój mąż stał się dziwnie przygaszony i odzywał się do mnie bardziej kulturalnie niż zwykle. Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłam niczego się dowiedzieć na ten temat od Carlisle'a, ponieważ w ogóle nie przychodził do pracy. Przynajmniej ja go nigdy nie spotkałam i nie zajrzał już do mnie ani razu. Zdziwiło mnie to bardzo, ale nie chciałam pytać o niego innych lekarzy, bo wyszłabym na kolejną zakochaną w Cullenie pacjentkę… Kolejną, bo z opowieści pielęgniarek dowiedziałam się, że choć ten przystojny lekarz pracował w bostońskim szpitalu zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy, uganiało się już za nim wiele młodych kobiet. Tak po prawdzie to wcale im się nie dziwiłam. Kto wie, może gdybym nie była mężatką w ósmym miesiącu ciąży, to zachowywałabym się podobnie jak one? Wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej mogłyby stracić głowę dla tego przystojnego Cullena, dla jego wspaniałych oczu i cudownego uśmiechu…

- Gotowi? – spytała nagle Nancy, wchodząc do sali.

- Widzisz tu jeszcze kogoś oprócz mnie? – odparłam, podnosząc się niezdarnie i gestem ręki wskazując na puste łóżka. Niektóre z moich współlokatorek, te, które urodziły, wypisano już do domów. Ciągle brzmiał mi w uszach ich krzyk i na myśl o tym, że ja miałam przejść niebawem przez to samo, robiło mi się słabo… Natomiast pozostałe kobiety cieszyły się powrotem pięknej pogody i wyszły na patio. – Okulista przyjmuje chyba piętro niżej…

- Nie bądź niemądra, Esme – powiedziała moja przyjaciółka, podchodząc do mnie. – Oczywiście miałam na myśli ciebie i tego twojego niemowlaka.

- To dziecko będzie niemowlęciem dopiero za jakieś kilka miesięcy – poprawiłam ją i chciałam zasunąć zamek błyskawiczny walizki, ale chyba się zaciął, bo w ogóle mi się to nie udawało. Nancy wywróciła oczami i jednym, szybszym ruchem pociągnęła za suwak i zaraz znalazł się on w odpowiednim miejscu. Zarumieniłam się i bez słowa chciałam podnieść bagaż, ale przyjaciółka natychmiast mnie w tym wyręczyła.

- Żartujesz? – zapytała z wyrzutem, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Ty nie możesz nic dźwigać – dodała i podniosła walizkę, jednocześnie głośno stękając. – Boże, Esme, co ty tam masz? Kamienie?

- Trzeba było nie przynosić mi tylu książek – odpowiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niej złośliwie. – Teraz sobie dźwigaj.

Nan westchnęła i ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

- Twoja mama wzięła już od lekarzy wypis i czekają na dole – oznajmiła mi i wyszła na korytarz. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Jak to czekają? – zawołałam za nią, ale tylko się zaśmiała i nie zawróciła. Westchnęłam i wyszłam na korytarz.

Ruszyłam w stronę schodów, ale nagle zaświtała mi w głowie pewna myśl…

Może warto byłoby jednak odwiedzić jeszcze doktora Cullena i wypytać go o szczegóły tej rozmowy z moim mężem? Co z tego, że wyjdę na natrętną pacjentkę… Albo nie! Pójdę do pokoju lekarskiego pod pretekstem podziękowania za opiekę, a potem przy okazji poproszę Carlisle'a na słówko… Tak, tylko co ja miałabym mu powiedzieć? Że zżera mnie ciekawość, o czym rozmawiał z moim mężem? Że chce wiedzieć, dlaczego jego skóra jest taka chłodna, a oczy zmieniły kolor? Że jestem wściekła, że nie odwiedzał mnie od ponad tygodnia? Że nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, bo coraz częściej o nim myślę…?

O Boże! Nad czym ja się zastanawiałam?! Przecież jestem mężatką!

Przysiadłam na chwilę na jednym z krzeseł, które stały pod ścianą korytarza i zaczęłam rozmyślać nad całą tą sprawą…

Postać doktora Cullena mnie zafascynowała - to fakt, któremu w żadnym wypadku nie mogłam zaprzeczyć. Z tego, co mogłam wywnioskować po tych naszych kilku, krótkich spotkaniach oraz po nocnych godzinach przemyśleń, był człowiekiem niezwykle miłym, znającym się na sztuce i zabójczo przystojnym. Krótko mówiąc: mój ideał. Podobnie jak Edward… Tylko że ja oczywiście musiałam związać się z Henrym…

Głośno westchnęłam i szepnęłam sama do siebie:

- Ale z ciebie ofiara losu, Esme…

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytała nagle jakaś pielęgniarka, pochylając się nade mną z troską. Poczułam, jak moja twarz robi się wściekle czerwona.

- Tak, tak – mruknęłam i niezdarnie wstałam. – Właśnie schodzę na dół…

- Pomóc pani?

- Nie, poradzę sobie. Dziękuję – powiedziałam i ruszyłam w stronę schodów, ale po chwili znowu znieruchomiałam…

Raz kozie śmierć!

Zawróciłam w kierunku pokoju lekarskiego i zatrzymałam się tuż przed drzwiami. Już miałam zapukać, ale moja ręka zamarła w powietrzu… Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Może powinnam się jeszcze zastanowić i ułożyć w głowie jakiś plan tej rozmowy? A czy to w ogóle ma sens? Co mi tam po jakimś doktorze Cullenie? Teraz powinno mnie obchodzić tylko dziecko, a nie przystojny lekarz i to, o czym rozmawiał z moim mężem.

Znowu chciałam się odwrócić, ale nagle drzwi pomieszczenia się otworzyły i stanął w nich doktor Preston.

- O, pani Esme! Myślałem, że już pani tutaj nie ma – powiedział zdziwiony, a ja się zarumieniłam. – Pani mama wzięła już wypis…

- Chciałam jeszcze podziękować panu doktorowi za opiekę nade mną – wyjąkałam, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej, a mój ginekolog uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Nie ma za co dziękować – odparł. – Przecież to nasz obowiązek.

- Tak, wiem, ale mimo wszystko…

- Naprawdę nie ma za co – przerwał mi. – Pani wybaczy, ale właśnie jestem umówiony z pacjentką, która zapewne czeka już na mnie w gabinecie…

- Oczywiście, proszę iść – powiedziałam szybko. - Ja też właśnie miałam zamiar zejść na dół…

- Do widzenia – pożegnał się Preston i szybko odszedł. – Jakby się coś działo, to proszę niezwłocznie się do mnie zgłosić! – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, ja już otworzyłam usta, żeby spytać go, gdzie mogłabym znaleźć doktora Cullena, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzłam się w język. Zachowywałam się zupełnie jak małe dziecko…

Zrezygnowana ruszyłam ponownie w stronę schodów, tym razem w ogóle się nie zatrzymując. Po chwili znalazłam się przed szpitalem i w zamyśleniu wyszłam nieopatrznie na ulicę. Jeden z samochodów zatrzymał się tuż przed moim nosem. Odskoczyłam w tył i zaklęłam cicho pod nosem. Tak, po wyjściu ze szpitala od razu musiałam wpaść pod koła jakiegoś auta…

Kierowca zatrąbił, a ja nawet na niego nie spojrzałam, tylko szybko przeszłam na chodnik.

- Co, siostro, tak ci się ten szpital spodobał, że od razu chcesz mieć kolejny wypadek? – usłyszałam znajomy głos i automatycznie się odwróciłam. W wozie, który przed chwilą o mały włos mnie nie potrącił, siedział przystojny, młody mężczyzna., w którym dopiero po chwili rozpoznałam mojego starszego brata.

- Edmund? – spytałam kompletnie zdziwiona, przybliżając się do samochodu. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

- Nie zadawaj pytań, siostrzyczko, tylko szybko wsiadaj, bo blokuję drogę – odparł i jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów rozległo się kilka głośnych klaksonów. Posłusznie otworzyłam drzwiczki i niezdarnie usadowiłam się na tylnym siedzeniu, a obok mnie leżał mój bagaż. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam też, że miejsce obok Edmunda zajmowała mama.

- Skąd wziąłeś ten samochód? – zapytałam zaskoczonym tonem, kiedy ruszyliśmy w kierunku skrzyżowania. – I gdzie jest Nancy?

- Nan dała nam twoją walizkę i musiała wracać do domu dziecka – odpowiedziała mi mama. – A samochód to najnowszy nabytek twojego szalonego na punkcie motoryzacji ojca - westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Boże, ile my za te żelastwo zapłaciliśmy…

- Oj, mamo, nie przesadzaj – wtrącił się Edmund, pilnie wpatrując się w ulicę. – Dla takiego cuda warto było wydać te parę tysięcy dolarów. A samochód zawsze się przyda…

- A co ty w ogóle tutaj robisz, bracie? – ponowiłam swoje pytanie, widząc, że mama już otwiera usta, by mu się odgryźć. Na widok jej naburmuszonej miny cicho zachichotałam. Zawsze była wrogo nastawiona wobec wszelkich nowości technicznych. – Czy aby nie powinieneś być w Kanadzie?

- Nie mógłbym przegapić ślubu swojej najmłodszej siostry… – odpowiedział i nagle zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie, że wychyliłam się znacznie do przodu, jednocześnie zasłaniając rękami swój ogromny brzuch. A może raczej dziecko…

- Uważaj, jak jeździsz! – zagrzmiała mama, kurczowo chwytając się fotela.

- Spokojnie, panuję nad sytuacją – odparł Edmund, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie panikuj, mamo – dodał, ponownie naciskając pedał gazu.

- Kiedy przyjechałeś? – spytałam i w tej samej chwili poczułam delikatne kopnięcie prosto żołądek…

- Przyjechaliśmy – poprawił mnie brat, skręcając w jakąś mniej zatłoczoną uliczkę. – Ja, Ruth i Sophie dotarliśmy do York Harbor dopiero wczoraj… - Na wzmiankę o mojej bratowej i słodkiej bratanicy uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. – Nie wiem, jak my się w tym naszym niewielkim domku pomieścimy…

- Oj, jakoś to będzie – wtrąciła się mama.

- O co wam chodzi? – spytałam zdezorientowana. – Przecież do tej pory z ilością miejsca nie było żadnych problemów…

- Bo do tej pory do domu przyjeżdżaliśmy tylko ja i ty, siostrzyczko – wyjaśnił rozbawiony Edmund. – No i Ruth z Sophie. Teraz mamy o wiele więcej gości…

W jednej chwili mnie olśniło. Na ślub Helen, podobnie zresztą jak i na mój, zjechała się pewnie cała nasza rodzina… Westchnęłam głośno i oparłam policzek o szybę.

- Pomieścimy się, pomieścimy – odezwała się mama stanowczym głosem. – Już moja w tym głowa.

Nie przejmowałam się możliwością spotkania ze swoimi krewnymi, tylko bałam się ich pytań o moje obecne życie. Co niby miałam im powiedzieć? Że mieszkam w Bostonie i jestem typową gospodynią domową? Tak, to brzmi niezwykle ciekawie i zupełnie wiarygodnie. Babcia na pewno się ucieszy…

Przez dłuższy czas nikt nic nie mówił, a ja wpatrywałam się tępo w skórzaną tapicerkę foteli w samochodzie, rozmyślając o czekających mnie w rodzinnym domu męczarniach. Tak, tylko najpierw trzeba te dwa dni w Bostonie, z moim kochanym mężem…

Nagle spostrzegłam, że wyjechaliśmy z miasta, a za szybą w pełnej krasie prezentował się błękitny ocean.

- Gdzie my jedziemy? – spytałam zaskoczona.

- Do domu – odpowiedział Edmund takim tonem, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste.

- To w takim razie musisz zawrócić – powiedziałam. – Może nie zauważyłeś, ale ja mieszkam w środku miasta…

- Jedziemy nie do _twojego_ domu, tylko do _naszego_ domu – wyjaśnił mój brat. Przez chwilę nie rozumiałam, o co mu chodzi, ale potem dotarło do mnie, że ma na myśli York Harbor.

- A co z Henrym?

- Rozmawiałam z nim wczoraj i powiedział, że do York Harbor przyjedzie prosto na ślub – odezwała się mama. – Tłumaczył się pracą…

- No to dobrze – skwitowałam, a oni spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariatkę. – O co wam chodzi?

- O nic – odparł Edmund nieco zdziwionym głosem. – Wiesz, po prostu to trochę dziwne, że cieszysz się z rozstania z własnym mężem. Mnie Ruth nie pozwala wyjechać z kolegami na ryby.

- Jak wiesz, ze mną i z Henrym jest trochę inaczej niż z tobą i Ruth – odparłam z ironią.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami silnika samochodu. Zarówno Edmund, jak i mama doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że gdybym mogła cofnąć czas, to na pewno nie wyszłabym za Henry'ego. Historia mojego brata i jego obecnej żony była zupełnie inna. No, może poza epizodem przypadkowej ciąży, ale to chyba stało się już u nas rodzinną tradycją…

Ponad dziesięć lat temu Edmund walczył na wojennym froncie w Europie. Miałam wtedy czternaście lat, a Helen zaledwie pięć, ale doskonale pamiętałam strach, jaki towarzyszył całej naszej rodzinie, kiedy zaciągnął się do wojska. Czekaliśmy na każdy list, na jakikolwiek znak, że żyje i ma się dobrze. Na szczęście po zakończeniu wojny wrócił do domu, nie odniósłszy żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń, a nawet przywiózł ze sobą śliczną dziewczynę o imieniu Ruth. Straciła w walkach całą rodzinę, a mój brat postanowił się nią zaopiekować. Wkrótce okazało się również, że młoda Angielka zaszła z nim w ciążę. Wzięli zatem ślub, jak przystało na porządnych ludzi, a potem urodziła im się Sophie. Historia z szczęśliwym zakończeniem, nie tak jak moja…

Zanim się obejrzałam, dojechaliśmy do York Harbor. Przywitały mnie znajome domy i uśmiechnięci ludzie, którzy z błyskiem zazdrości w oczach podążali wzrokiem za naszym samochodem. Trudno jednak im się dziwić, skoro w tych rejonach najpopularniejszym środkiem transportu nadal były furmanki konne.

Kiedy moim oczom ukazał się niewielki, biały dom, w którym spędziłam lata dzieciństwa, poczułam się tak, jakbym po długiej i pełnej niebezpieczeństw morskiej podróży wreszcie zawinęła do portu. Choć w tym miejscu nie było mnie zaledwie od kilku miesięcy, zdążyłam się już za nim porządnie stęsknić. York Harbor było położone dość blisko Bostonu, jednak z powodu domowych obowiązków i trudności z transportem nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na częste wizyty u rodziców.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed żelazną bramą podwórka. Z ulgą stwierdziłam, że nie zaszły na nim jakieś większe zmiany. Nadal rosły tu niewysokie drzewka, schludnie przystrzyżone, a pod ścianą budynku stała drewniana ławka, na której siedziała śliczna blondyneczka. Trzymała na kolanach dużą kartkę i zawzięcie coś szkicowała.

- Esme, przygotuj się na udzielanie konsultacji artystycznych – szepnął rozbawiony Edmund, pomagając mi wysiąść z samochodu. – Sophie od jakiegoś czasu bawi się w malarkę…

Pomimo tego, że mówił bardzo cicho, dziewczynka chyba go usłyszała i podniosła głowę. Zauważyła samochód, pisnęła cienko i biegiem rzuciła w naszym kierunku, porzucając rysunek.

- Ciocia Esme! – wykrzyknęła wesoło i przytuliła się do mnie ostrożnie, najwidoczniej uważając na dziecko, które teraz delikatnie się poruszyło. – Tak się cieszę, że przyjechałaś!

Pocałowałam ją w policzek i uśmiechnęłam się.

- Sophie, to naprawdę ty? – spytałam, udając wielkie zdziwienie. – Gdzie się podziało to mała dziewczynka, która niosła mój welon, co?

- Przez te kilka miesięcy urosłam pełny cal! – oznajmiła z dumą, stając na palcach. – Niedługo będę wyższa niż mama…

- Ale na razie, moja panno, jeszcze ja tu rządzę – odezwała się nagle Ruth, idąc przez podwórko z surowym wyrazem twarzy. – Może mi wytłumaczysz, co to za nowe porządki panują w salonie? Od kiedy to na podłodze leży mnóstwo kartek?

Sophie zarumieniła się i zaczęła tłumaczyć:

- Mamo, to są moje rysunki…

- Proszę je natychmiast stamtąd zabrać – przerwała jej moja bratowa, wskazując palcem na dom. – Natychmiast!

- Ciociu, pójdziesz ze mną? – spytała z nadzieją Sophie, łapiąc mnie za rękę. – Powiedziałabyś mi, co o nich sądzisz…

- Kochanie, ciocia jest zmęczona – wtrącił się Edmund, wyciągając z samochodu moją walizkę, a następnie podszedł do córki i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Później podyskutujecie sobie o sztuce.

- Ale… – zaczęła dziewczynka, jednak pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia matki natychmiast przerwała. Nie ma co, żona Edmunda jej nie rozpuszczała…

- Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Esme – powiedziała Ruth i pocałowała mnie w policzek, a Edmund i Sophie ruszyli w kierunku domu. – Świetnie wyglądasz, ciąża ci służy – dodała całkiem przekonywującym tonem.

- Wiesz, czy ciąża mi służy, to bym kwestionowała – odparłam, unosząc brwi. Czy moja bratowa sobie ze mnie drwiła? Przecież przy niej, smukłej kobiecie o złocistych włosach, wydawałam się jakimś monstrum. – Wyglądam okropnie…

- Nie przesadzaj – wtrąciła się nagle moja mama, która prawdopodobnie dopiero teraz doszła do siebie po szalonej jeździe Edmunda. Objęła mnie ramieniem i lekko popchnęła w kierunku budynku. – Chodźmy już, bo czekają na nas. Szkoda, że ojciec wróci z pracy dopiero za jakąś godzinę.

Trochę zasmucona nieobecnością taty spojrzałam na porośnięty bluszczem ganek i spostrzegłam, że w drzwiach wejściowych stała młoda dziewczyna z rozpuszczonymi, ciemnymi włosami i uderzająco podobnymi do moich oczami. Przypatrywała się nam z ciekawością i dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że owa panienką była Helen. Nagle zaczęła szybko biec w naszą stronę.

- Esme! – zawołała radośnie i rzuciła mi się na szyję.

- Helen, ostrożnie! – skarciła ją Ruth. – Zrobisz krzywdę dziecku.

- Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę, siostro! – powiedziała, zupełnie ignorując naszą bratową, ale lekko się ode mnie odsunęła. – Dawno cię tu u nas nie było…

- Zaledwie parę miesięcy – przypomniałam jej.

- Tyle mam ci do powiedzenia – zaszczebiotała, łapiąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku domu.

- Ja tobie też, siostrzyczko – odparłam znaczącym tonem. – A chyba nawet znacznie więcej.

Helen spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem i się zarumieniła, ale już nic nie powiedziała, więc w milczeniu wszystkie cztery udałyśmy się do domu.

Gdy przekroczyłam próg naszego małego saloniku, okazało się, że mieliśmy znacznie więcej gości niż przypuszczałam… Większość krzeseł stojących przy ogromnym stole było zajęte, podobnie zresztą jak miejsca na kanapach. Pierwsza dopadła mnie ciotka Betty, która po krótkim przywitaniu natychmiast zasypała mnie gradem pytań o dziecko, mieszkanie w Bostonie i jeszcze wiele innych spraw. Nieco oszołomiona potakiwałam tylko głową i wtrącałam w jej wypowiedź pojedyncze wyrazy, aby nie zorientowała się, że jej nie słuchałam. Na szczęście po paru chwilach odciągnął ją ode mnie wujek Mark. Uścisnął moją dłoń, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i zaprowadził rozgadaną ciocię z powrotem do stołu.

Powitanie z resztą rodziny przebiegło podobnie, jednak najgorzej było z babcią Stephanie, która nie chciała mnie wypuścić ze swoich objęć przez dobre kilka minut. W końcu udało mi się wyswobodzić z jej niezwykle silnego, jak na kobietę po osiemdziesiątce, uścisku i zajęłam jedno z wolnych krzeseł. W głowie mi się nie mieściło, jak rodzice zamierzali pomieścić te wszystkie osoby w naszym niezbyt dużym domu…

Po zjedzeniu podwójnej porcji pysznego obiadu, który zaserwowała mi jak zwykle zbyt troskliwa mama i po wysłuchaniu tysięcy żartów Edmunda oraz kuzyna Johna, udało mi się wreszcie wymknąć na górę. Potrzebowałam chwili samotności i spokoju, zwłaszcza, że czekała mnie jeszcze poważna rozmowa z Helen. Cóż, wcale nie uśmiechało mi się udzielać jej jakichś mądrych rad, w końcu sama zachowywałam się nieraz gorzej od niej. Ale jako starsza siostra musiałam dać jej jakieś kazanie. Tak, tylko co ono teraz zmieni?

Bardzo powoli stąpałam po wytartych, drewnianych schodach, które pamiętały jeszcze tupot moich dziecięcych nóżek. Ach, ile razy się tutaj wywróciłam i nabiłam ogromnego guza! Uśmiechnęłam się do swoich wspomnień i skierowałam się prosto do pokoju, który dawniej dzieliłam z Helen, a obecnie zajmowała go ona beze mnie. Kiedy otworzyłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się po znajomym wnętrzu, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie było w nim żadnych irytujących krewnych, a po drugie - moja szalona siostra nic w jego wystroju nie zmieniła. Na ścianach nadal wisiały szkice okolicy, które wykonałam przed podróżą do Londynu, w rogu stała stara szafa, a obok niej niewielka toaletka z potłuczonym lusterkiem… Zaraz, potłuczonym lusterkiem…? Czyżby Sophie bawiła się gdzieś w pobliżu? Najwidoczniej…

Usiadłam na jednym z niskich łóżek przykrytych kolorowymi kapami i położyłam ręce na brzuchu.

- Tutaj kiedyś mieszkałam – szepnęłam, a dziecko chyba mnie usłyszało, po poczułam delikatne kopnięcie małej nóżki… Drobnej, dziewczęcej nóżki…

Podczas pobytu w szpitalu długie godziny spędziłam na analizowaniu mojego dziwnego snu. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale wydał mi się on ważny. Czemu? Przez tę niezwykle podobną do mnie dziewczynkę… Właśnie. Dziewczynkę. Nie chłopca. To nie mógł być przypadek. To był znak. Wbrew opinii Nancy doszłam do wniosku, że urodzę nie syna, lecz córkę. Piękną córkę, która stanie się dla mnie najcenniejszą istotą na świecie. Te przypuszczenia mogłam opierać tylko na niewiarygodnych koszmarach i przeczuciach, ale ja i tak wiedziałam swoje. Matka wie przecież najlepiej…

Nagle z korytarza dobiegły mnie czyjeś niepewne kroki. Miałam nadzieję, że to nie babcia zainteresowała się moim nagłym zniknięciem. Na szczęście po chwili do pokoju weszła Helen.

- Nie przeszkadzam? – spytała nieśmiało, tak, jakby zapomniała, że jest u siebie w domu. Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko wskazałam gestem ręki, żeby usiadła obok mnie. Przez dłuższy moment panowała irytująca cisza. Układałam sobie w głowie potencjalny przebieg naszej rozmowy. Ona pewnie czyniła to samo…

- Sophie stłukła lustro w naszej toaletce – odezwała się w końcu, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Moje domysły okazały się zatem słuszne.

- Tak myślałam.

Przez parę następnych minut znowu nic nie mówiłyśmy. Czekałam, aż moja siostra w końcu coś z siebie wykrztusi i rosło we mnie poczucie bezsilnej złości. Bo co ja niby mogłam teraz zrobić? Ona zaszła w ciążę. Nie było już odwrotu…

- Mama wspominała mi o twojej reakcji na wiadomość o ślubie – przerwała ciszę Helen, splatając ręce na kolanach i uparcie wpatrując się w podłogę. – Rozumiem, że po własnych doświadczeniach możesz mieć pewne wątpliwości, ale...

- Owszem, mam – przerwałam jej chłodno. – Mam masę różnych wątpliwości. – Tak, tylko co z tego, skoro wszystko zostało już postanowione?

- Naprawdę kocham Petera, a on mnie… - powiedziała nieśmiało, a ja prychnęłam i pokiwałam głową z politowaniem. Stara śpiewka o miłości. Jakiego innego wytłumaczenia pójścia z mężczyzną do łóżka mogłam się spodziewać?

Przygryzłam dolną wargę i zamknęłam oczy, starając się opanować rosnącą we mnie wściekłość.

- Peter naprawdę mnie kocha – powtórzyła Helen. – Esme, bardzo zależy mi na twoim zdaniu i nie chcę, żebyś się denerwowała. Wiem, jak było z tobą i z Henrym, ale…

- …z wami będzie inaczej – dokończyłam za nią z ironią i wstałam z łóżka. – Dziewczyno, ty masz ledwie siedemnaście lat, żadnej szkoły, zero pojęcia o życiu. Jak ty sobie wyobrażasz wasze małżeństwo? Nie możecie wiecznie prosić rodziców o pomoc.

- Co z tego? Jak mama wychodziła za tatę, była tylko rok ode mnie starsza…

Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą i podeszłam do okna. Kolejny bezpodstawny argument.

- Może i tak, księżniczko, kobiety wychodzą bardzo młodo za mąż, ale jak później kończą? Nie widzisz, że coraz częściej mówi się o zmieniających się czasach? – powiedziałam dobitnie. – Obudź się wreszcie i zacznij myśleć racjonalnie, a nie tylko o wielkiej miłości, która łączy cię z Peterem. Za co będziecie żyć?

- Peter na nas zarobi – odparła szybko Helen. Uśmiechnęłam się pobłażliwie.

- Tak, oczywiście. Idealny model współczesnej rodziny: mąż tylko pracuje, a żona siedzi w domu, pierze, sprząta, gotuje i niańczy dzieci. Szczyt marzeń młodej dziewczyny

- A może mi się podoba takie życie, co? – powiedziała hardo moja siostra i też wstała z łóżka. Skierowała się w stronę drzwi, najwidoczniej chcąc wyjść, ale nagle odwróciła się gwałtownie i zawołała:

– Ja nie jestem tobą, Esme! Nie chcę podbić świata! Chcę tylko normalnie żyć!

- Tak, tylko że do normalnego życia nie jest ci potrzebny mąż i gromadka dzieci…

- To co ja niby mam teraz zrobić?! Zabić swoje dziecko, tak jak ty chciałaś zabić własne?!

Zamarłam i spojrzałam na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Skąd wiedziała o moich planach dotyczących aborcji? Przecież nigdy jej o tym nie mówiłam.

- Myślisz, że nie wiem, co chciałaś zrobić? Myślisz, że nie słyszałam, jak oboje z Henrym błagaliście rodziców, żeby wyrazili zgodę na zabieg i nie wyprawiali żadnego wesela?! – krzyczała, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy. – Nigdy nie zabiję własnego dziecka! Nigdy, słyszysz?!

Szarpnęła gwałtownie za klamkę i już postawiła nogę na deskach korytarza, ale niespodziewanie odwróciła się i podbiegła do mnie, zarzucając mi ręce na szyję, zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze małymi dziećmi.

Helen miała rację. Z jakiej racji prawiłam jej kazania, skoro sama nie mogłam posłużyć jej za przykład? Zaszłam w ciążę z mężczyzną, którego w ogóle nie kochałam. Ona urodzi dziecko temu, kto ubóstwia ziemie, po której stąpała. Czy mogłam porównywać jej sytuację do swojej? Co z tego, że skończyłam studia, skoro i tak siedziałam w domu, wykonując z przymusu wszystkie prace gospodarskie? Ona przynajmniej będzie robić to z radością…

Helen ciągle szlochała, a z moich oczu także popłynęły łzy.

- Przepraszam – szepnęłam, głaskając jej brązowe włosy. Tylko nie wiedziałam do kogo. Do tej dziewczyny, która teraz się do mnie tuliła, czy do tej malutkiej istotki, która nagle poruszyła się w moim brzuchu…?

Tej drugiej byłam winna zdecydowanie więcej niż zwykłe przeprosiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

Jeśli liczyłam na to, że w York Harbor choć na chwilę zaznam upragnionego spokoju, to grubo się myliłam. Te dwa dni poprzedzające ślub Helen z całą pewnością mogłam zaliczyć do jednych z najbardziej chaotycznych i zwariowanych momentów w całym życiu. Nie dość, że moi krewni rozmawiali wyłącznie o uroczystości i zajmowali się tylko przygotowaniami, to jeszcze starali się mnie w to wszystko wciągnąć. Rozmowy na temat potraw, przymiarki sukienki, nieustanne sprzątanie u niejednego człowieka mogłyby wywołać ból głowy. Każdemu przydzielono jakieś zajęcie. Niestety ja nie miałam siły na jakiekolwiek pomaganie. Czułam się dziwnie zmęczona i obolała, a stopy spuchły mi tak, że nie byłam w stanie wcisnąć na nie większości par butów. Krótko mówiąc: ciąża coraz bardziej dawała mi się we znaki. Na dodatek ciągle martwiłam się o Helen. Po naszej kłótni na szczęście od razu się pogodziłyśmy, ale wyrzucałam sobie, że tak ją pouczałam, chociaż sama nie byłam dla niej zbyt dobrym przykładem. Chciałam jej to jakoś wynagrodzić, ale nie wiedziałam jak. Nie potrafiłam zmusić się do zajmowania się przygotowaniami do ślubu, a na szczere rozmowy po prostu zabrakło nam czasu. Na horyzoncie mojego życia paliło się teraz tylko jedno malutkie światełko, które już za jakieś dwa miesiące miało rozbłysnąć pełnym blaskiem…

Wzięłam poduszkę do ręki i zaśmiałam się z samej siebie. Może i kobiety są zmienne, ale ja pobiłam wszystkie na głowę. Jeszcze miesiąc temu to dziecko traktowałam jak najgorsze przekleństwo, a teraz stało się najważniejszym wydarzeniem mocjo życia? Pokręciłam głową i wyszłam na korytarz. Ta moja nagła metamorfoza nawet mnie wydawała się śmieszna…

- Esme, kochanie, nie dźwigaj tych poduszek – powiedziała z troską mama, kiedy mijałam ją na schodach. – Mówiłaś ostatnio, że źle się czujesz…

- Mamo, z poduszkami sobie jakoś poradzę – odparłam, wywracając oczami. – Aż tak bardzo się przy tym nie namęczę.

- Ale…

- Och, proszę cię, mamo – przerwałam jej i przyspieszyłam kroku. Miałam już dość tego ciągłego troszczenia się o mnie. Na miłość Boską, przecież ja nie byłam obłożnie chora, tylko w ciąży!

Nieco zirytowana wyszłam do ogrodu, gdzie tata dyrygował ustawianiem stołów na wieczorne przyjęcie. Na ten widok mimowolnie zacisnęłam usta. Wciąż nie mogłam całkowicie pogodzić się z myślą, że moja młodsza siostra właśnie dzisiaj wyjdzie za mąż. Jakiekolwiek protesty wydawały się jednak zupełnie bezsensowne. Jedyną dobrą stroną tej przyspieszonej ceremonii były uniknięcie grożącego Helen skandalu. Pastor Tingler okazał się niezwykle uczynnym człowiekiem, bo, jak opowiadała mi mama, wszelkie formalności załatwił więc w ekspresowym tempie. Może duże znaczenie miał też fakt, że od lat przyjaźnił się z naszą rodziną.

Położyłam pościel na jednym z krzesełek stojących na werandzie, a sama usiadłam na schodkach i spojrzałam w niebo, które pokrywały teraz kłębiaste chmury zapowiadające deszcz. Przez głowę przemknęła mi myśl, że ta niezbyt ładna pogoda może być jakimś złym znakiem… Tak, oczywiście. Powodzenie małżeństwa zależy od warunków atmosferycznych. Tylko dlaczego ja nie jestem szczęśliwą żoną, skoro w dzień mojego ślubu świeciło słońce…?

- Witaj, ślicznotko – usłyszałam nagle zza pleców czyjś wesoły głos. Szybko obróciłam głowę i zobaczyłam niewysokiego szatyna, który uśmiechał się do mnie wesoło. – Co u ciebie słychać?

- Jack! – zawołałam radośnie, bo owym mężczyzną okazał się nasz dobry sąsiad. – To naprawdę ty?

- A co, tak się zmieniłem, że mnie nie poznajesz? – zażartował, zajmując miejsce obok.

- Nie, po prostu tak dawno cię nie widziałam - powiedziałam i uścisnęłam go serdecznie. – Nie byłeś na moim ślubie! – dodałam oskarżycielskim tonem.

- Do dziś tego żałuję – przyznał poważnie. – Ale nie mogłem przyjechać.

- Nadal pracujesz w Cleveland? Mama mi coś wspomniała…

Pokiwał głową w niemej odpowiedzi i rzucił okiem na mój duży brzuch. No tak, Jack jeszcze nie widział mnie w ciąży, a Edmund musiał mu oczywiście wszystko opowiedzieć.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Najwidoczniej nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć, a ja wcale mu się nie dziwiłam. Znał mnie dobrze od dziecka, bo mieszkał niedaleko i chodził z Edmundem do jednej klasy, a potem w ramię w ramię walczyli na wojnie. Nieraz śmiał się z moich młodzieńczych marzeń o byciu artystką i nie wierzył, że uda mi się je spełnić. Nie miał jednak żadnych złych intencji, po prostu ze względu na naszą przyjaźń chciał mnie uchronić przed bolesnym zawodem. Po części musiałam przyznać mu rację: malarką nie zostałam, ale i tak przeżyłam przykre rozczarowanie…

Od zawsze byłam pod wrażeniem jego dojrzałości i idealnie współgrającego z nią inteligentnego poczucia humoru. Diametralnie różnił się od swoich rówieśników, a w szczególności od Edmunda. Wbrew pozorom to nie do mojego brata ani mamy szłam z jakimiś problemami, tylko właśnie do Jacka, który zawsze udzielał mi pomocnych rad. Niestety nasze drogi się rozeszły. Po wojnie ja wyjechałam na studia, a on w poszukiwaniu do pracy do Cleveland. I tam już został, od czasu do czasu tak jak ja przyjeżdżając do domu. Widywaliśmy się niezmiernie rzadko, ostatnio chyba na tej nieszczęsnej zabawie, która wywróciła mój świat do góry nogami…

- Czego jak czego, ale tego bym się nie spodziewał – odezwał się w końcu Jack, spoglądając gdzieś przed siebie. – Wiesz, ty i Henry…

- Uwierz mi, ja też nie – odparłam ponuro, nawet nie starając się ukryć smutku.

- Życie czasem płata nam różne figle – skwitował i poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po ramieniu. – Czasem lepsze, czasem gorsze, a czasem takie, o których nikomu się nie śniło…

- Dobrze, dobrze, zamiast bawić się w filozofa, to lepiej opowiadaj, co u ciebie – spytałam, nie chcąc ciągnąc dłużej tego tematu i wysłuchiwać jego pocieszeń. Nie można zmienić wydarzeń z przeszłości i nie ma co wiecznie się nad sobą użalać. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, chociaż chciałabym, żeby było inaczej. – Ty sobie kogoś znalazłeś?

Nagle mężczyzna zarumienił się zupełnie jak mały chłopiec, którego przed chwilą pocałowała zakochana w nim odważna dziewczynka. Zachichotałam cicho, bo nieco bawiła mnie ta jego bezpodstawna nieśmiałość do kobiet. Przecież z rozmową ze mną nie miał najmniejszego problemu.

- Wszystkie najlepsze kobiety już mają obrączkę na palcu – mruknął pod nosem i teatralnie westchnął. – Najwidoczniej jestem skazany na samotność…

- Oczywiście! – prychnęłam z ironią. – Czy wiesz, ile jest na świecie panien, które tylko czekają na takiego mężczyznę jak ty? Dobrego, inteligentnego, a zarazem obdarzonego taktownym poczuciem humoru…

- Zapomniałaś o przystojnym – wtrącił z szerokim uśmiechem.

- A kto powiedział, że zapomniałam? – wtrąciłam złośliwie, a on delikatnie uderzył mnie w dłoń.

- Hej!

- Żartowałam – wyjaśniłam i nagle wybuchłam niepohamowanym śmiechem. Ostatnio miałam bardzo dużo wahania nastrojów, za którymi z całą pewnością stała ciąża. Na szczęście ominęła mnie konieczność zaspokajania jakichś niezwykłych kulinarnych zachcianek. Moja córeczka najwidoczniej postanowiła mi tego oszczędzić…

- Masz już imię? – powiedział zdziwiony tym nagłym atakiem wesołości Jack, kiedy się w końcu uspokoiłam. Dziecko nieznacznie się przesunęło.

- Może wyda ci się to dziwne, ale jeszcze nad tym nie myślałam – wyznałam szczere, kładąc ręce na brzuchu. – Mam jeszcze trochę czasu…

- Ile?

- Około dwóch miesięcy…

- To niezbyt długo na podjęcie tak ważnej decyzji – oświadczył ze śmiertelną powagą. – Wiesz, nad tym…

- Jack! – zawołał niespodziewanie mój ojciec i stanął tuż przed nami. – Nie czaruj mi tu zamężnej córki, tylko pomóż nam w ustawianiu tych przeklętych stołów! Ślub i przyjęcie wieczorem, a tu praktycznie jeszcze nic nie jest gotowe!

- Spokojnie, panie Clowers, już idę – odparł Jack i wstał, a kiedy tata na niego nie patrzył, wzniósł oczy ku niebu. – Natychmiast biorę się do pracy. Porozmawiamy później, Esme – dodał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tylko mi nie ucieknij!

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, przynajmniej przez następne kilka dni – zapewniłam, a Jack odszedł, wesoło sobie pogwizdując.

- Dobrze się czujesz, skarbie? – spytał ojciec z troską. – Strasznie blado wyglądasz…

- Wszystko w porządku – westchnęłam znudzona, bo to zdanie powtarzałam ostatnio stanowczo zbyt często.

- To dobrze, ale po tym wypadku lepiej trzymać rękę na pulsie.

- Nic mi się praktycznie nie stało – powiedziałam. – Nabiłam sobie tylko parę siniaków, które już prawie zniknęły…

Tata pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

- Może idź do kuchni i pomóż im tam w gotowaniu? – zaproponował po chwili.

- Wiesz, może lepiej pójdę na jakiś spacer – odpowiedziałam szybko. Wszystko, tylko nie wspólne gotowanie z połową żeńskiej części moich krewnych! A zwłaszcza z kochaną ciocią Elizabeth… Przy okazji spacer do jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca był znakomitą okazją do ucieczki przed tym całym harmiderem…

- Jak wolisz – zgodził się i pomógł mi wstać. Dobrze rozumiał moje zachowanie i lekko się uśmiechnął. – Rozumiem, że mam nikomu nie mówić o twoich niecnych zamiarach? – dodał żartobliwym tonem.

- Ależ oczywiście – potwierdziłam z udawaną powagą, ruszając w kierunku furtki.

- Może lepiej weź jakiś sweter? – zawołał jeszcze za mną. – Robi się chłodno i chyba będzie padać…

- Nie jestem z cukru, a tak bardzo zimno nie jest – rzuciłam mu przez ramię i wyszłam na szosę.

Skierowałam się w kierunku plaży, którą bardzo często odwiedzałam w dzieciństwie. Co jakiś czas mijałam znajome domy, ale nie spotkałam żadnych ciekawskich sąsiadek, z którymi musiałabym odbyć długą pogawędkę na temat ślubu Helen i życia w Bostonie. I całe szczęście…

Zerknęłam w górę i utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że słonce nie miało najmniejszego zamiaru wyjść zza zasłony deszczowych chmur. Lato w pełni, ale od kilku dni pogoda niestety nie dopisywała. Przypomniał mi się mój pierwszy szpitalny spacer na patio. Wtedy też nie było słonecznie, ale ciepłe promienie zastąpiła mi niezwykle miła rozmowa…

Na wspomnienie doktora Cullena moje wargi samoistnie wygięły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale dziwnie brakowało mi jego obecności… Widziałam się z nim zaledwie kilka razy, na dodatek bardzo krótko, ale czułam, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Nie miałam okazji dogłębnie zbadać, jaki z niego człowiek, ale po naszych rozmowach zdążyłam się zorientować, że interesowaliśmy się podobnymi sprawami. Nareszcie mogłabym z kimś podyskutować o sztuce, bo prócz moich znajomych ze studiów nie spotkałam jeszcze nikogo, z kim tak naprawdę mogłabym o tym porozmawiać, nawet, a może raczej przede wszystkim z własnym mężem, który za wybitne dzieło uważał niekształtną figurę autorstwa swojej matki… Tak, doktor Cullen zdecydowanie nadawał się na przyjaciela artysty. I nie tylko… Urzekł mnie też jego wygląd i aura tajemniczości, która jak działa na kobiety jak magnes… Tylko co z tego, skoro nosiłam dziecko Henry'ego, z którym kilka miesięcy temu zawarłam związek małżeński…?

Ze złością kopnęłam jeden z kamieni leżących na drodze. Zdecydowanie nie miałam szczęścia w miłości, podobnie jak Jack. Henry, Carlisle, wcześniej jeszcze Edward… Ten ostatni czasem pojawiał się w moich myślach, ale raczej jako sentymentalne wspomnienie pierwszej, namiętnej miłości. Ciągle darzyłam go jakimś uczuciem, ale z dnia na dzień wszystko powoli wygasało, choć od naszego ostatniego spotkania nie minęło przecież aż tak dużo czasu. Niedawne wydarzenia zmieniły moje podejście do życia. Nie patrzyłam już na świat przez pryzmat wielkiej miłości, tak jak robiłam to, będąc w związku z Edwardem. Nie mogłam być pewna, jak potoczyłyby się nasze losy, gdyby nie moja głupota i żal… Ale to już nieważne, bo wszystko zaprzepaściłam.

Doszłam w końcu do celu mojej wędrówki i od razu poprawił mi humor. Odżyły mi w pamięci beztroskie chwile sprzed kilkunastu lat, zabawy z Edmundem, Helen, Jackiem i innymi przyjaciółmi. Plaża położona była w znacznej odległości od jakiegokolwiek domu, więc spokojnie mogłam nacieszyć się samotnością. Rozejrzałam się dookoła i w cieniu jedynego w okolicy wysokiego klifu dostrzegłam samotną postać, która najprawdopodobniej także postanowiła wybrać się na spacer i uciec na chwilę od tego całego zgiełku życia. Tak, tyle że od tego niestety nie dało się uciec…

Ruszyłam wzdłuż wybrzeża, przyglądając się oceanicznym falom, które co rytmicznie obmywały złocisty piasek. Po kilkunastu minutach spaceru poczułam na twarzy powiew ciepłego wiatru, a z oddali do moich uszu doszły ciche pomruki burzy. Odwróciłam się i zauważyłam, że chmury na zachodzie stały się mocno granatowe. Nie ma co, Helen nie mogła wymarzyć sobie lepszej pogody na ślub…

Westchnęłam, ale nie zaprzestałam wędrówki. Położyłam ręce na brzuchu i ciągle szłam przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że coraz mocniejsza bryza potargała mi włosy. Przystanęłam dopiero przy miejscu, gdzie dawniej urządzało się pikniki i niezdarnie usiadłam na jakimś kamieniu, w ogóle nie przejmując się możliwością zniszczenia sukienki. Z trudem zdjęłam buty, uważając na swój duży brzuch. Spojrzałam na niebo, które robiło się coraz ciemniejsze. Nagle wydało mi się takie ogromne i niedostępne… Cóż, przecież takie było w istocie. Poczułam się niezwykle kruchą istotą, która może zniszczyć jeden mocniejszy podmuch wiatru… No bo kim ja byłam wobec żywiołów wielkiego świata? Kogo obchodził mój los i dotykające mnie problemy? Kto mnie kochał? Henry, krzywiący się, ilekroć spojrzał w moją stronę? Rodzice, którzy w obawie o wybuch skandalu kazali mi wziąć ślub z mężczyzną, którego nic a nic nie kochałam? Edward…? Prychnęłam z ironią. Tak, Edwardowi na pewno na mnie zależało, skoro nie napisał żadnego listu ani nie odezwał się w inny sposób…

Westchnęłam i pogładziłam swój brzuch.

- Może ty mnie w końcu prawdziwie pokochasz – szepnęłam. Jedyną nadzieję pokładałam teraz w tym dziecku…

Po kilkunastu minutach niezgrabnie się podniosłam i boso ruszyłam w stronę tej części wybrzeża, której dosięgały fale. Po chwili brodziłam już po kostki w chłodnej wodzie, idąc w kierunku klifu. Z przyjemnością wdychałam orzeźwiające morskie powietrze. Zaczęło mżyć, ale w ogóle się tym nie przejęłam. Co tam po jakimś deszczu, kiedy pierwszy raz od dłuższego poczułam się naprawdę wolna i niezależna. Co z tego, że było to jedynie chwilowe uczucie? Liczyło się tylko to, co działo się tu i teraz…

Zamknęłam oczy i niczym jakaś dziwaczka szłam wolno przed siebie. Wiedziałam, że nie nic mi nie groziło, bo przede mną rozciągała się tylko pusta plaża. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, ile czasu tak spacerowałam. Nagle zorientowałam się, że ktoś podążał za mną krok w krok. Zerknęłam przez ramię i zamarłam, a następnie powoli się odwróciłam.

To był on…

- Edward? – powiedziałam cicho, wpatrując się tępo w stojącego przede mną wysokiego mężczyznę, ale nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na mnie z wyraźnym bólem. Cały świat zawirował mi przed oczami, jednak cudem nie upadłam.

- Edward? – powtórzyłam głupio, bo przecież widziałam, że to on… A może śniłam? Tak, tylko jakim cudem chodziłam sobie po plaży, a tu nagle zasnęłam…? Nie, to nie było senne marzenie. Obok mnie naprawdę stał mężczyzna, za którym kiedyś skoczyłabym w ogień…

Przez dłuższy moment żadne z nas nie odezwało się ani słowem. Wiatr wzmagał się z każdą sekundą, a on nadal wpatrywał się we mnie z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wiedziałam, co miałam mu powiedzieć…

- Esme… - szepnął tak cicho, że ledwie go usłyszałam, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nagle zrozumiałam, co go tak poruszyło – mój ogromny brzuch…

- Edwardzie, ja… - zaczęłam, ale uciszył mnie gestem ręki. Posłusznie czekałam na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Co sobie pomyślał? Że to jego dziecko…?

O Boże, ja naprawdę rozmawiałam teraz z Edwardem…

- Twoja matka powiedziała mi, że cię tu znajdę – odezwał się po chwili i spojrzał w stronę widnokręgu. Na dźwięk jego cudownego głosu wróciły wspomnienia z Europy i naszych wspaniałych, wspólnie spędzonych dni…

Nie odpowiedziałam, tylko podeszłam do niego bliżej i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale natychmiast ją strzepnął. No tak, a czego innego mogłam się spodziewać…?

- Może lepiej by było, gdybym tu nie przychodził – powiedział cicho i już miał zamiar się odwrócić, ale złapałam go za ramię. Nie mogłam teraz tak po prostu pozwolić mu odejść!

- Edwardzie, ja ci wszystko wytłumaczę! – zawołałam rozpaczliwie, lecz on zdążył już wyrwał się z mojego słabego uścisku i zaczął iść w przeciwnym kierunku. Ale co ja niby miałam mu tłumaczyć? Że przespałam się z moim kolegą z dzieciństwa, zaszłam z nim w ciążę i wyszłam za niego za mąż…?

Rozległ się donośny grzmot, a niebo przecięła oślepiająca błyskawica…

- Wszystko jasne – rzucił przez ramię i przyspieszył, ale nagle się zatrzymał. Przez chwilę obydwoje staliśmy zupełnie nieruchomo, a ja gorączkowo starałam się ułożyć w głowie to, co tak właściwie chciałam mu powiedzieć i w jaki sposób go zatrzymać... Tylko że chyba było to niemożliwe…

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu gwałtownie się odwrócił.

- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! – krzyczał z wściekłością, idąc ku mnie przez wzburzone fale oceanu. – Jak mogłaś, Esme?! Przecież się kochaliśmy! Mieliśmy się pobrać…!

- Mieliśmy się pobrać?! – przerwałam mu ze złością. – Tyle lat byliśmy razem, a ty ani słowem nie wspomniałeś o żadnym małżeństwie! Czekałam jak głupia na jakiś krok z twojej strony, ale ty ciągle milczałeś! Skąd ja niby miałam wiedzieć, że chcesz się ze mną ożenić?!

- To chyba było oczywiste!

- Oczywiste?! Chyba dla ciebie! – wydarłam się na całe gardło, a dziecko poruszyło się gwałtownie, najwidoczniej wyczuwając moje zdenerwowanie. Poczułam dziwny ból, ale starłam się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Teraz miałam na głowie o wiele ważniejsze sprawy. – Pozwoliłeś mi wyjechać, a potem w ogóle się nie odzywałeś! Co ja niby miałam sobie pomyśleć?!

- Jak to się nie odzywałem?! Pisałem tak często, jak tylko mogłem! Nadawałem nawet telegramy!

Zamarłam. Jak to pisał? Przecież nie dotarł do mnie żaden list, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie byłam jeszcze żoną Henry'ego i mieszkałam w York Harbor…?

- W końcu udało mi się ubłagać moją matkę, aby wyraziła zgodę na nasz ślub! Przyjeżdżam…

- Poczekaj! – przerwałam mu. Co on przed chwilą powiedział? Że jego matka nie wyrażała zgody na nasz ślub…? O nie…

- …tu do ciebie z pierścionkiem, a ty nie dość, że już jesteś mężatką, to jeszcze w zaawansowanej ciąży! – kontynuował, nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Nagle wyjął z kieszeni marynarki niewielkie, aksamitne pudełeczko i z całej siły rzucił nim prosto we wzburzony ocean. Poczułam, jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Nie byłam w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa… Wszystko stało się jasne. Boże, co ze mnie za idiotka… Przez swoją głupotę zmarnowałam szanse na wymarzone życie z ukochanym mężczyzną u boku…

Nagle Edward odwrócił się i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Zaczekaj! – krzyknęłam, ale nie dość, że się nie zatrzymał, to zaczął biec jeszcze szybciej.

Burza rozpoczęła się na dobre. Na niebie co chwila rozświetlały błyskawice, po których następowały przeraźliwe grzmoty. Mżawka zamieniła się w prawdziwą ulewę, której krople mieszały się z moimi łzami…

Jęknęłam głośno i upadłam na kolana, prosto w chłodną wodę. Dziecko zaczęło się gwałtownie ruszać i ból ogromnie się wzmógł, ale w ogóle się nim nie przejmowałam. W głowie pałętała mi się tylko jedna myśl: co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Czy ja śniłam, czy naprawdę przed chwilą rozmawiałam z Edwardem…?

Przed oczami znowu stanęły mi obrazy z pobytu Europie. Pierwsze spotkanie, pierwszy uśmiech, pierwszy pocałunek… Wtedy wszystko było takie proste, przyszłość malowała się w niezwykle jasnych dla mnie barwach… I co z tego wyszło? Nic! Nic z tego nie wyszło… A mogło…

Chciałam zemdleć i już o niczym nie myśleć, odpłynąć gdzieś daleko i nie wrócić, ale moja świadomość kurczowo trzymała się rzeczywistości. Czułam na twarzy lodowate fale, a w niektórych momentach krztusiłam się nawet wodą, ale nie miałam siły wstać. Ból nie ustępował, ja zamknęłam oczy i zacisnęłam zęby. Powoli zaczęłam odpływać w nicość…

Nagle poczułam, jak ktoś delikatnie i bez trudu podnosi mnie do góry. Wróciła iskierka nadziei…

- Edward? – szepnęłam, po czym jęknęłam głośno i wbiłam palce w ramiona tajemniczej osoby, a raczej tylko próbowałam to zrobić, bo odniosłam wrażenie, że dotykam marmuru. Z trudem podniosłam głowę i napotkałam zatroskane spojrzenie znajomych oczu o kolorze złocistego miodu…

I w tym momencie zobaczyłam ciemność.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIAŁ VII**

- Esme, ocknij się! – usłyszałam zatroskany męski głos, który brzmiał tak, jakby wydobywał się ze źle nastrojonego radia. Chyba ktoś musiał położyć mi na czole jakiś kompres, bo czułam na nim lodowate zimno.

Nie otworzyłam oczu, bo nie chciałam wracać do rzeczywistości. Pragnęłam jedynie o wszystkim zapomnieć i wymazać z pamięci każde wspomnienie z ostatnich kilku lat, a potem cofnąć się w czasie. Wtedy moje życie potoczyłoby się zapewne zupełnie inaczej. Przede wszystkim nie zaszłabym w ciążę z Henrym i nie wyszłabym za niego za mąż, a teraz byłabym z Edwardem… Ciągle miałam przed oczami jego wykrzywioną bólem twarz. Jakoś nie mogłam poukładać sobie w logiczną całość tego, co mi powiedział na plaży. Jak to pisał? Przecież w ogóle się ze mną nie kontaktował. I to pudełeczko wrzucone do oceanu… Czy on naprawdę miał zamiar mi się oświadczyć? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego dopiero teraz…?

Nagle poczułam, że moim ciałem rytmicznie wstrząsają dziwne skurcze.

- Esme! – odezwał się ponownie natrętny mężczyzna, lekko klepiąc mnie w policzek bardzo chłodną dłonią. Raptownie podniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam wnętrze jakiegoś samochodu, a po chwili zauważyłam pochylającego się nade mną doktora Cullena. Na czole nie miałam żadnego kompresu, tylko jego rękę.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytałam zdziwiona i w tej samej chwili mój brzuch zaatakowała fala silnego bólu. Jęknęłam cicho, mocno zaciskając pięści.

- To w tej chwili nie jest najważniejsze – odparł szybko. – Powiedz mi, czy po tym wypadku samochodowym odczuwałaś jakieś nietypowe dolegliwości? Nie wiem… Bóle krzyża lub w podbrzuszu? Niestrawność, biegunka?

- Nie – odpowiedziałam niepewnie, starając się znowu nie jęknąć. – To znaczy… Niekiedy czułam mocniejsze skurcze i było mi dziwnie słabo, ale…

- Rozumiem – przerwał mi, kiwając w zamyśleniu głową. O co mu chodziło? – Etap początkowy mamy już pewnie za sobą.

- Etap czego? – wtrąciłam ze zdziwieniem, biorąc głęboki wdech.

- Porodu, Esme – wyjaśnił, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

- Porodu? – powtórzyłam głupio, bo Carlisle powiedział to bardzo wyraźnie. – Przecież jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące…

- Czasem dziecko może urodzić się za wcześnie – odparł tonem doświadczonego lekarza, a skurcze stawały się coraz mocniejsze. Zerknęłam w dół i z przerażeniem zauważyłam, że część mojej mokrej jeszcze sukienki pokrywa coś brunatnego.

- Co to jest?! – zawołałam z paniką, szarpiąc Cullena za ramię.

- Esme, tylko spokojnie – powiedział szybko. – To śluzowo-krwista wydzielina, która zazwyczaj wydobywa się z pochwy…

Czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy rzeczywiście siedziałam w jakimś obcym wozie z Carlislem u boku i dyskutowałam sobie z nim na temat mojego porodu, który na dodatek właśnie się zaczął…?

- Staraj się rozluźnić i oddychać miarowo – pouczył. – Panie Edmundzie, czy możemy nieco przyspieszyć?

- Nie da rady.

Spojrzałam przed siebie i dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że na miejscu kierowcy siedział mój brat.

- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? – spytałam, kurczowo łapiąc się siedzenia. Po chwili znowu jęknęłam, odczuwając wyjątkowo bolesne skurcze, które nadchodziły coraz częściej.

- W moim samochodzie – wyjaśnił doktor Cullen nieco zirytowanym tonem. Kompletnie się już pogubiłam… Co go tak zdenerwowało? - Jedziemy do szpitala. Powinniśmy być tam za góra kilka minut.

Zerknęłam na okno i zauważyłam na nim wysokie budynki Bostonu. Odetchnęłam z ulgą, ale po chwili znowu jęknęłam.

Nagle silnik dziwnie zacharczał i gwałtownie się zatrzymaliśmy. Z ust Edmunda wydobyło się ciche przekleństwo, ale Carlisle zachował spokój.

- Co się stało? – spytał rzeczowo, pochylając się nad jednym z przednich siedzeń.

- Cholera wie – odparł mój brat, szybko otwierając drzwiczki i wychodząc na zewnątrz.

Zamknęłam oczy, zaciskając usta. Ten przeklęty ból dokuczał mi coraz bardziej. Usłyszałam, że Carlisle także wyszedł. Piękne, niech obaj idą sobie w siną w dal, a ja spokojnie urodzę…

- Nie przejmujcie się, poradzę sobie – szepnęłam ze złością, przełykając głośno ślinę. Zupełnie niespodziewanie poczułam, że samochód poruszył się w bok i drzwiczki obok się otworzyły, a po chwili ktoś wziął mnie na ręce i wyciągnął z auta. Natychmiast podniosłam powieki i zobaczyłam, że znajduję się w ramionach doktora Cullena. Czy on już do reszty zwariował?!

- Co ty robisz?! – spytałam z paniką, łapiąc go mocno za zimną, twardą jak skała szyję. Dlaczego ten człowiek nigdy nie miał normalnej temperatury skóry? – Ja nie ważę pięciu kilogramów!

- Jakoś sobie poradzę – odparł, zaczynając szybko iść. - Szpital jest bardzo blisko, a my nie możemy czekać – dodał. Zerknęłam za jego ramię i zobaczyłam Edmunda, który stał przy samochodzie z taką miną, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział co robić.

Ta cała sytuacja wydawała mi się tak absurdalna, że w pewnym momencie bezsensownie się zaśmiałam, chociaż tak właściwie nie miałam najmniejszego powodu do śmiechu. Miłość mojego życia miała zamiar mi się oświadczyć, ale ja już wyszłam za mąż, a na dodatek zaczęłam rodzić, chociaż do prawidłowego terminu zostały jeszcze prawie dwa miesiące. Chyba już nic gorszego nie mogło mnie spotkać…

Wpadliśmy na szpitalną izbę przyjęć pod ostrzałem zdziwionych spojrzeń pielęgniarek i innych pacjentów. Skurcze trwały teraz dłużej i pojawiały się znacznie częściej. Przestałam zwracać uwagę na to, co się wokół mnie działo. Przed oczami migały mi tylko jakieś rozmazane obrazy, w uszach brzmiały niewyraźne rozmowy. Nieco oprzytomniałam dopiero wtedy, kiedy znalazłam się na jakiejś mocno oświetlonej sali. Ból rósł z każdą minutą…

- Co się dzieje? – usłyszałam jakby dochodzący z oddali głos doktora Prestona.

- Poród w drugiej fazie – odpowiedział szybko Carlisle.

- Poród? Przecież wyznaczyłem jej termin dopiero za jakieś dwa miesiące…

- Najwidoczniej się pomyliłeś, Greg – odparł Cullen nieco żartobliwym tonem. O Boże, oni mieli jeszcze ochotę na dowcipkowanie?!

Głośno jęknęłam, a następnie zacisnęłam zęby. Nie koncentrowałam się już na rozmowie lekarzy. Ból wywołany skurczami przychodził jak fala: rósł, a potem znienacka znikał. Starałam się oddychać regularnie, ale niezbyt mi to wychodziło. W mojej głowie pałętała się tylko jedna myśl: kiedy to do cholery miało się skończyć?!

Przeleżałam na sali porodowej koło kilku godzin. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Niczego już nie mogłam być pewna. Ciągle czułam niezwykle silny ból w okolicy kręgosłupa i podbrzusza, a po pewnym czasie doszło do tego ogromne zmęczenie. Byłam wyczerpana jak nigdy wcześniej…

W pewnym momencie odniosłam wrażenie, że coś we mnie pękło. I to dosłownie. Ktoś złapał moją rękę.

- Teraz, Esme, musisz z całej siły przeć, rozumiesz? – powiedział nagle Carlisle, pochylając się nade mną. – Pęcherz płodowy pękł, więc musisz jak najszybciej pomóc swojemu dziecku przyjść na świat.

Pokiwałam tylko głową, bo na nic więcej nie było mnie stać, ale nie byłam pewna, czy wytrzymam jeszcze te męki dłużej niż kilka minut.

Łzy ciekły po moich policzkach i mieszały się z potem. Było mi tak gorąco, jakby ktoś włożył mnie do rozgrzanego pieca i chciałam zwymiotować, jednak przede wszystkim postarałam się spełnić prośbę Carlisle'a. Na szczęście moje ciało chyba wiedziało, co robić.

W chwili, kiedy poczułam, jak główka dziecka wysuwa się na zewnątrz, opanowała mnie niezwykła euforia. Nareszcie koniec! Jeszcze tylko trochę wysiłku i moje dziecko wreszcie miało się urodzić! Krzyczałam w niebogłosy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mogłam wydać z siebie takie wysokie dźwięki…

Nagle poczułam, że dziecko z powrotem się cofa. Co to miało do cholery znaczyć?! Czy to normalne?! Ta sytuacja kilkakrotnie się powtarzała i zaczynałam już wątpić, czy ten poród kiedykolwiek się skończy…

- Nie… mogę… – wykrztusiłam z rezygnacją i przestałam się starać.

- Nie przestawaj, Esme! – zawołał Preston. – Nie w tej chwili!

Ktoś położył mi na czole chłodną, twardą dłoń.

- Uda ci się – usłyszałam zdecydowany szept. – Wierzę w ciebie.

- Ale ja… w siebie… nie… – wykrztusiłam i zacisnęłam usta, ale i tak ponowiłam próby. I w tej chwili coś się zmieniło.

Wyczułam, jak wysuwa się ze mnie większa część główki dziecka i zaczęłam przeć z jeszcze większą mocą. Nic się w tej chwili nie liczyło się oprócz tej maleńkiej istotki, która już niedługo miała się urodzić. Krzyczałam z bólu, ale nie przestawałam. W pewnym momencie przyszła mi do głowy myśl, że ludzie nie doceniają własnych matek…

Kiedy znowu pojawiło się we mnie ziarenko zwątpienia i chciałam przestać, poczułam, jak ktoś mocno ściska moją dłoń. Niespodziewanie przed oczami stanęła mi twarz Edwarda, ale to nie mógł być on. Już mnie nie kochał. Zdradziłam go jak skończona idiotka…

- Mamy go! – usłyszałam okrzyk Prestona, gdy pomyślałam, że zaraz umrę. Po chwili rozległ się słaby krzyk noworodka. Krzyk mojego dziecka… Jednak coś było nie tak, bo ten odgłos raptownie umilkł. Zaczęłam panikować i chciałam się podnieść, ale nie dość, że nie mogłam, to jeszcze Carlisle mnie powstrzymywał.

- Dajcie mi ją… – szepnęłam z trudem, czując, że moim ciałem wstrząsnęły kolejne skurcze. Czy to jeszcze nie koniec?! – Dajcie mi ją… - powtórzyłam błagalnie, zerkając na Carlisle'a.

- Esme, zostało jeszcze łożysko – odparł, z niepokojem patrząc na lekarzy, którzy trzymali noworodka. – Jeszcze parę minut i będzie po wszystkim.

- Dajcie mi moje dziecko! – zawołałam, a raczej spróbowałam to zrobić, bo dźwięku, które wydobyły się z moich ust, na pewno nie były krzykiem. – Dajcie mi moją córkę… - dodałam szeptem, po czym zamknęłam oczy i zacisnęłam zęby. Czy te skurcze nie powinny się już skończyć, do jasnej cholery?!

Doktor Cullen cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę, a raczej to ja ściskałam kurczowo jego dłoń. Nawet pomimo tego całego zamieszania i bólu, który nie zmniejszył się nawet o krztynę, dziwiłam się, że jego skóra była taka twarda i zimna… Przecież już dawno powinnam wbić się w nią paznokciami, tylko że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Zamiast tego czułam się tak, jakbym palcami napierała na skałę… Cholernie chłodną skałę…

- Esme – odezwał się w końcu i natychmiast podniosłam powieki. – Esme, masz syna – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem, ale w jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegłam strach. – _Syna_, Esme, nie córkę… Musisz… - Jego głos stopniowo stawał się niesłyszalny, a jego twarz coraz mniej wyraźna. Co on mówił? Syna? Urodziłam… syna? Przecież to nie tak miało być… Wszystko nie tak miało być…

- Ona cały czas krwi! – Usłyszałam czyjś zdenerwowany głos. Moje ciało dziwnie zwiotczało, a ból niespodziewanie osłabł, ale przestałam zwracać na to uwagę. W myślach powtarzałam tylko jedno słowo: syn…

Nagle zorientowałam się, że zimna ręka Carlisle'a odsunęła się od mojej dłoni, którą w tej chwili zaciskałam w pięść. Czułam, że lecę w dół, a przed oczami zobaczyłam ciemność…

Zanim jednak całkowicie mnie ona pochłonęła, usłyszałam odgłos, który pragnie usłyszeć każda świeżo upieczona matka – krzyk swojego dziecka…

*

Podobno sen to najlepsze lekarstwo na wszelkie choroby. Umożliwia regenerację naszego wycieńczonego organizmu, pozwala na ponowne zgromadzenie sił. Szkoda tylko, że w moim przypadku ta reguła w ogóle się nie sprawdzała. Może przyczyniło się do tego to, że ból, który odczuwałam, nie zaliczał się do tych z rodzaju cierpień fizycznych, tylko raczej duchowych? Co prawda nie mogłam powiedzieć, że byłam całkowicie zdrowa na ciele, bo bym skłamała, ale to, co działo się w środku mnie, znacznie przewyższało jakiekolwiek cierpienie cielesne. Nawet podczas snu nie potrafiłam oczyścić umysłu z pewnych myśli. W mojej głowie ciągle przesuwały się obrazy przedstawiające plażę, umęczoną twarz Edwarda i aksamitne pudełeczko, zatroskanego doktora Cullena, szpitalną salę, po której kręcili ludzie ubrani w białe kitle, aż wreszcie małą osóbkę, z którą przebywałam od kilku miesięcy, ale dopiero dzisiaj zobaczyłam ją po raz pierwszy... Tylko czy aby na pewno dzisiaj? A może wczoraj? A może tydzień temu? A może minął już miesiąc? Całkowicie straciłam poczucie czasu i wcale nie zdziwiłabym się, jeśli okazałoby się, że byłam nieprzytomna co najmniej rok.

Westchnęłam cicho, usiłując otworzyć oczy. Dopiero po wielu próbach wreszcie udało mi się podnieść powieki i przywitała mnie nieprzenikniona ciemność, którą zakłócało jedynie słabe światło wydobywające się ze szczeliny pod drzwiami. Zamrugałam parę razy, próbując się podnieść, ale te starania spełzły na niczym, bo wszystkie mięśnie niespodziewanie odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa. Ostrożnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu z zamiarem wydedukowania, gdzie się dokładnie znajdowałam, ale z powodu mroku nic nie dostrzegłam. Wiedziałam jedynie, że byłam w szpitalu i prawdopodobnie nastała noc. Nie słyszałam żadnych odgłosów oddechów moich potencjalnych współtowarzyszek, więc wywnioskowałam, że leżałam w sali sama, co automatycznie mówiło, że nie umieszczono mnie w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ostatnio. Nagle poczułam się dziwnie samotna. Nikt nie mógł ze mną porozmawiać, nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, co się działo z moim dzieckiem. Moim synkiem...

Na jego wspomnienie automatycznie się uśmiechnęłam, chociaż tylko na krótką chwilę. Odruchowo dotknęłam też rękami brzucha, który teraz był dziwnie płaski. Nie miałam już swojego dziecka pryz sobie... Na myśl o tym, że jeszcze go nie przytuliłam, natychmiast spoważniałam, ale zwykłą powagę zaraz zastąpiła złość, a wręcz wściekłość. Leżałam tutaj bezczynnie, opuszczona i zapomniana, nic nie wiedząc o jego stanie. Czy wszystko było z nim w porządku? Dlaczego od razu się nie rozpłakał? Dlaczego nikt mi go nie przyniósł, dlaczego nikt nie raczył mnie obudzić i... i wszystkiego powiedzieć? Przecież go urodziłam. Przecież jako jego matka powinnam być przy nim cały czas, a nie tkwić sama jak kołek w jakimś ciemnym pokoju.

Zacisnęłam zęby i ponowiłam próby wstania z łóżka. Nie dały żadnego rezultatu. Ze złości zacisnęłam zęby i uderzyłam dłonią łóżko. Co się ze mną stało? Czemu nie mogłam po prostu usiąść, a następnie podnieść się na nogi, by iść zobaczyć się z synkiem? Po chwili znowu spróbowałam, ale wysiłek spowodował tylko, że głośno jęknęłam. Ciągle leżałam na twardym materacu, bezwładna jak kłoda...

Nieoczekiwanie usłyszałam odgłosy czyichś szybkich kroków, a po krótkiej chwili do sali weszła pielęgniarka. Od razu włączyła światło i musiałam zmrużyć oczy.

- Stało się coś, co tak jęczy? – spytała nieuprzejmie, przyglądając mi się surowo. Po jej zaspanym wyrazie twarzy wywnioskowałam, że przed chwilą spała. – Doktor Cullen mówił, że mam przyjść, to przyszłam. Potrzeba czegoś?

- Chcę wiedzieć – zażądałam cicho zachrypniętym głosem – co się dzieje z moim dzieckiem.

- Jakim dzieckiem? – odparła kobieta, marszcząc brwi. Kiedy już miałam zacząć jej wszystko tłumaczyć, znienacka dodała: - A, pani to ta Stevenson, tak? Od tego wcześniaka?

- Co z nim? – zapytałam szeptem.

Nagle pielęgniarka dziwnie posmutniała, a jej oczy złagodniały, tak jakby opuściła ją cała złość.

- Oj, ciężko z nim, ciężko... – zaczęła, ale od razu przerwała, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i stanęła w nich mama, ale nie zwracałam na nią uwagi, bo słowa siostry sprawiły, że moje serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło.

- Jak to ciężko? – powiedziałam nieprzytomnym głosem. – Ale... ale jak... – kontynuowałam, ponownie próbując usiąść. Udało mi się tylko podnieść głowę i z powrotem opadłam na pościel.

- Esme, kochanie – wtrąciła mama, pospiesznie do mnie podchodząc – nie wstawaj. Ciągle jesteś osłabiona...

- Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje z moim dzieckiem – powtórzyłam nieco głośniej, patrząc natarczywie na pielęgniarkę. Kobieta już otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale moja matka powstrzymała ją gestem ręki i uprzejmie spytała:

- Siostro, może siostra zostawić nas same?

Pielęgniarka pokręciła ze zdenerwowaniem głową i posłusznie wyszła, mrucząc pod nosem coś o niezdecydowanych osobach i zbyt troskliwych lekarzach.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytałam natychmiast, odwracając głowę w stronę mamy. – Proszę, powiedz mi, co jest nie tak? – Nie musiałam nawet pytać, czy coś w ogóle było nie tak, bo wyczytałam to z jej twarzy. Ostatnio miała tak ponurą minę, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zaszłam w ciążę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, która jeszcze bardziej spotęgowała mój strach.

- Helen bardzo się o ciebie martwi – odezwała się w końcu niepewnie, na co prychnęłam niczym rozjuszona kotka. Pytałam ją o swoje dziecko, z którym prawdopodobnie działo się coś złego, a ona informowała mnie o trosce mojej siostry...? Mojej siostry... Siostry, która miała dzisiaj wyjść za mąż, a ja skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiłam...

- O Boże... – szepnęłam do siebie, zamykając na moment oczy. Świadomość, że popsułam najpiękniejszy dzień w życiu Helen, wcale nie podniosła mnie na duchu.

- Esme, wszystko w porządku – zapewniła od razu mama, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i delikatnie łapiąc moją dłoń. – Helen nie ma do ciebie żadnych pretensji. Przecież to nie twoja wina...

- Gdzie ona jest? – spytałam szybko, ponownie usiłując się podnieść. Tym razem, z dużą pomocą mamy, wreszcie mi się to udało i po kilkunastu sekundach siedziałam na materacu, niezdarnie opierając się o metalowe pręty łóżka. – Muszę ją przeprosić...

Mama pokręciła tylko głową.

- Wcale nie musisz – powiedziała stanowczo. – A Helen Peter, tata i Jack są w twoim mieszkaniu wraz z Henrym. Poszli...

- Henry był tutaj? – przerwałam jej.

- Nie. Jeszcze nie. Po prostu uznaliśmy, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zatrzymają się właśnie tam, zamiast bezsensownie tkwić w szpitalu. – Przerwała i ze zirytowaniem pokręciła głową. – Tutaj i tak nie ma odpowiednich warunków...

- Ale co się dzieje z moim dzieckiem? – spytałam znowu. Mama i tym razem chciała wymigać się od odpowiedzi, bo znienacka oznajmiła:

- Musimy o czymś porozmawiać, Esme.

- Nie – zaprzeczyłam. – Teraz musimy porozmawiać o moim synu. Wszystko inne może poczekać.

- To nie może dłużej czekać – odparła cicho. Coś w jej głosie spowodowało, że zaczęłam bać się jeszcze bardziej, o ile w ogóle było możliwe. Nadal jednak liczyło się dla mnie przede wszystkim uzyskanie wiadomości na temat stanu mojego dziecka, więc zadałam swoje pytanie po raz kolejny:

- Co się dzieje z moim synem?

- To naprawdę bardzo ważne – nalegała, mocniej ściskając moją rękę, ale ja pozostałam nieugięta.

- Dobrze, skoro ty nie chcesz nic mi powiedzieć, to zawołałam jakiegoś lekarza – stwierdziłam. Chciałam porządnie krzyknąć, ale okazało się to niemożliwe, bo nadal miałam zachrypnięte gardło i bolały mnie wszystkie mięśnie, nawet te w okolicach szyi. Mama, widząc moje bezowocne wysiłki, usiadła obok i zaczęła mówić spokojnym głosem:

- Esme, kochanie, uspokój się. Po prostu wysłuchaj tego, co mam ci do powiedzenia, a potem będziemy martwić się o wszystko inne. Proszę, bo inaczej już nigdy nie zdobędę się na odwagę, by ci to wyznać.

Kiedy chciałam zaprotestować, spojrzała na mnie tak, że oniemiałam. Nigdy nie widziałam w jej oczach tak wielu różnych i wyraźnych emocji: od wielkiej miłości, przez niepewność, aż do ogromnego poczucia winy. Wyglądała tak, jakby zrobiła coś strasznego, a jej twarz nagle zrobiła się bardzo blada.

- Błagam – szepnęła, na co z rezygnacją westchnęłam i pokiwałam głową. Nie byłam w stanie się dłużej opierać i pozwoliłam jej na tę rozmowę, ale nie wiedziałam, czy skupię się na niej na tyle, by choć na chwilę zapomnieć o swoim dziecku.

- Pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym przypłynęłaś do domu po ostatnim roku studiów? – zaczęła ostrożnie, przyglądając mi się uważnie. Z zaskoczeniem uniosłam brwi.

- A co to ma...

- Pamiętasz? – powtórzyła, nie dając mi dojść do słowa.

Niecierpliwie pokiwałam głową, a ona kontynuowała:

- Kilka dni później dostałam list. Z Europy, a dokładniej z... Anglii. Jej nadawcą była niejaka... – przerwała na moment, po czym dokończyła: - pani Eloise Newman. – Zamarłam. _Eloise Newman._ Dobrze znałam to nazwisko. – Na początku nie wiedziałam, o co chodziło. Nic z tego nie rozumiałam, a ty też nic nie mówiłaś... Myślałam, że to jakaś pomyłka, ale moje wyraźne nazwisko widniejące w miejscu adresata temu zaprzeczyło... Dopiero potem powiedziałaś nam o tym chłopcu, w którym się zakochałaś...

- Czego mogła od ciebie chcieć matka Edwarda? – wtrąciłam, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Przecież w ogóle się nie znałyście.

- Ona... Ona napisała, że... że powinnam przekonać cię, abyś dała jej synowi spokój – powiedziała tak szybko, że nie byłam pewna, czy dobrze ją zrozumiałam.

- Słucham? – spytałam, unosząc brwi i próbując pochylić się w jej kierunku, ale ciągle czułam się osłabiona i udało mi sie jedynie przesunąć o parę milimetrów.

- Pisała, że zaplanowała dla niego inną przyszłość, że powinien skupić się na czymś innym, a nie na związku z tobą, że miał ożenić się z inną dziewczyną. – Słowa wysypywały się z mojej mamy z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Nie miałam pojęcia, jak ci to powiedzieć. Nie chciałam cię ranić, nie chciałam, żebyś wiedziała, że matka chłopca, którego pokochałaś, nie życzy sobie, byś za niego wyszła... – Ponownie przerwała i wstała z łóżka. Nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałam, czy to działo się naprawdę, czy znienacka zasnęłam i ta scena rozgrywała się tylko w moim umyśle. – Uznałam, że lepiej ci tego oszczędzić. Przecież wiem, jaka jesteś wrażliwa. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż w jej oczach dostrzegłam łzy. – Nikomu o tym liście nie mówiłam, nawet ojcu. A kiedy przyszła kolejna wiadomość z Anglii, tym razem od Edwarda... spaliłam ją w kominku, nic ci nie mówiąc. Z następnymi postępowałam podobnie, aż w końcu zaczęłaś myśleć, że ten chłopiec o tobie zapomniał. A potem... Potem sama wiesz, co się stało. Ciąża, ślub. I wszystko jakoś się układało, aż do wczoraj, kiedy Edward pojawił się w naszych drzwiach. Szczęśliwy, choć jednocześnie lekko zasmucony, że nie odpisywałaś na jego listy. Przypłynął, by wszystko wyjaśnić, by sprawdzić, czy nadal go kochasz. Nie zrobił tego wcześniej, bo pewne sprawy trzymały go w Europie, ale teraz...

- Przestań – przerwałam jej gwałtownie, zamykając oczy.

- Esme...

- Po prostu już nic nie mów – poprosiłam stanowczo. – I wyjdź.

- Esme, proszę...

- Wyjdź! – wrzasnęłam z całych sił, czując, jak do oczu napływają mi łzy. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam, że mama przyglądała mi się ze smutkiem.

- Esme, przepraszam – szepnęła, zanim odwróciła i powoli wyszła z sali, zostawiając mnie samą.

Moje policzki szybko zwilgotniały, a w głowie kołatała się tylko jedna banalna myśl: _To niemożliwe._

Eloise Newman napisała do mojej matki po to, żeby ta namówiła mnie do zostawienia Edwarda? Przecież to czysty absurd! Jakieś kpiny! Mama nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła! Ale to w takim razie po co mi to powiedziała, na dodatek w chwili, kiedy ewidentnie coś złego działo się z moim dzieckiem? Dlaczego nie odważyła się na to wcześniej? Dlaczego w ogóle paliła te przeklęte listy? Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nic mi nie powiedziała?!

- Esme? – usłyszałam nieoczekiwanie czyjś głos. Zerknęłam w stronę drzwi i zobaczyłam znajomego mężczyznę, który stał w progu, jakby wahając się, czy wejść. – Słyszałem waszą kłótnię...

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytałam z zaskoczeniem, po czym dodałam cicho, nie czekając na odpowiedź: - Zostaw mnie samą, proszę.

- Nie ma mowy – stwierdził, a po chwili usiadł obok mnie na łóżku. – Nie powinnaś być teraz sama, zwłaszcza w takim momencie...

- Już chyba gorzej być nie może – załkałam, a on mocno mnie przytulił.

- Esme, nie martw się, wszystko jakoś się ułoży – zapewnił pocieszającym tonem. – Twojemu synkowi na pewno nic nie będzie...

- A co z nim? – spytałam szybko, wyrzucając sobie w duchu, że natychmiast o to nie zapytałam.

- To ty nic nie wiesz? – odezwał się ze zmieszaniem, na co gwałtownie pokręciłam głową.

- Powiedz mi, Jack – poprosiłam, spoglądając na niego błagalnie.

- Nie wiem, czy powinienem... – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na swoje dłonie.

- Jack...

Po chwili zastanowienia spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i szepnął:

- On umiera, Esme...

A jednak mogło być gorzej.


	8. OGŁOSZENIE

**Od autorki:**

Postanowiłam nie trzymać w niepewności wszystkich tych, którzy czekają jeszcze na kontynuację tego opowiadania – o ile tacy się znajdą – i ostatecznie zakończyć sprawę, zatem niniejszym ogłaszam, że **_nie wrócę_** już do „Uwięzionej w wieczności". Wiem, że zakończenie ostatniego rozdziału jest takie... nijakie i aż domaga się dalszej części, ale niestety moja wena twórcza doszczętnie się wypaliła, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o historię związane z "Twilight". Poza tym ostatnio przeczytałam całość i to jeszcze bardziej pogłębiło mnie w przekonaniu, że trzeba to zakończyć. I to jak najszybciej.

Bardzo, ale to bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy czytali i komentowali – głównie na forum – oraz tym, którzy czytali, nie komentując. To moje pierwsze – i sądzę, że ostatnie – autorskie, składające się z wielu rozdziałów ff, więc cieszę się, że opinie były tak pozytywne. Dziękuję.

Pod spodem znajdziecie jeszcze parę fragmentów, które napisałam wcześniej, kiedy podczas dnia potrafiłam wyprodukować jakieś pięć stron tekstu. Wahałam się, czy je opublikować, ale w końcu uznałam, że po co mają grzać miejsce tylko na komputerze, skoro mogę się nimi z Wami podzielić. Ostatni raz tutaj życzę Wam miłej lektury. :)

_

* * *

_

**_Poniższy fragment to pierwszy, niedokończony rozdział pisany z perspektywy Carlisle'a. Być może mieliście już z nim styczność, jednak poszerzyłam go o nowe sceny._**

_

* * *

_

Kolejne dni mego wiecznego życia mijały bezpowrotnie. Kolejne istoty ginęły w silnym uścisku moich marmurowych rąk. Kolejne próby stania się tym, kim nie mogłem już być, spełzały na niczym…

Zatopiłem zęby w szyi dużego łosia i poczułem w ustach smak jego słodkiej krwi. Zwierzę szamotało się jeszcze wściekle, ale po chwili znieruchomiało. Moje ciało wypełniło przyjemne ciepło, które przyniosło mi długo oczekiwaną ulgę. Stanowczo zbyt długo nie polowałem, jednocześnie ryzykując życie wielu niewinnych ludzi ze szpitala. Tak, ja zaspokoiłem swoje potrzeby, ale następne stworzenie wyzionęło z tego powodu ducha…

Gwałtownie odrzuciłem cielsko łosia i z hukiem uderzyło ono w rosnące nieopodal drzewo, łamiąc je na pół. Ze złości zacisnąłem powieki i złapałem się za głowę. Nienawidziłem zabijać, obrzydzeniem napawała mnie każda walka z jakąkolwiek żywą istotą. Ale musiałem to robić. Musiałem, bo inaczej bym nie przeżył…

- Carlisle, ty niszczysz przyrodę? – odezwał się nagle Edward z udawanym przestrachem, a ja natychmiast otworzyłem oczy. Przyglądał się roztrzaskanemu pniowi. – Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem – dodał z wyrzutem, ale na jego twarzy błąkał się cień uśmiechu.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru – odparłem szczerze i zacząłem otrzepywać z liści swoją koszulę. Nie widniała na niej ani jedna kropelka krwi. Cóż, najwidoczniej w zabijaniu stałem się prawdziwym mistrzem.

Zerknąłem na Edwarda. Już od dziesięciu lat był dla mnie towarzyszem i przybranym synem, którego od dawna pragnąłem mieć…

- Rzeczywiście, minęło już sporo czasu od momentu, w którym spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy – powiedział swobodnym tonem, ale w jego głosie wyczułem nutkę rozżalenia. Czy mogłem się temu dziwić? Przecież przeze mnie przemienił się w potwora…

- Carlisle, nie mam ci już tego za złe – westchnął i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. – Ile razy to jeszcze powtórzę? Rozumiem…

Zawsze zapewniał mnie, że już pogodził się z nowym stylem życia, ale jakoś nie mogłem mu uwierzyć…

- Jak uważasz – mruknął i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ruszył w ciemny las z prędkością rozpędzonej gazeli. Jego niezwykła zdolność czytania w myślach bardzo często okazywała się przydatna, ale w niektórych momentach ogromnie mnie irytowała. Nie miałem już swojego umysłu tylko dla siebie, ale za możliwość posiadania przyjaciela gotów byłem zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Nawet całkowicie utracić prywatność.

Powoli pobiegłem za nim. Nadal nie mogłem rozstrzygnąć kwestii, czy przemieniając go w wampira postąpiłem słusznie. Czy właśnie nieskończone życie było mu pisane? A może powinien leżeć teraz na cmentarzu w okolicach Chicago, wśród ofiar epidemii, tak jak jego rodzice? Nie potrafiłem udzielić sobie odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale jedno wiedziałem na pewno: decyzję o jego przemianie podjąłem przede wszystkim dlatego, że czułem się samotny.

W mojej pamięci znowu odżyły wspomnienia sprzed dekady. Pracowałem wtedy w szpitalu podczas masowych zachorowań na grypę hiszpankę. Ludzie żyli w ciągłym strachu, na oddział ciągle trafiały nowe ofiary epidemii. Brakowało lekarzy, liczyła się każda para rąk do pracy, a ja musiałem udawać, że w dzień odsypiałem nocne dyżury. Nadal czułem się z tym bardzo źle. Niewinne osoby umierały, a ja siedziałem w czterech ścianach, bezsensownie wpatrując się w sufit. Ale nie mogłem pomóc, ponieważ natychmiast by mnie zdemaskowano. Bo czy brak potrzeby snu u człowieka jest normalny?

Pewnego razu jak zwykle pracowałem na nocnej zmianie wraz z innymi lekarzami, a do szpitala przywieziono kolejnych chorych. Tym razem mieliśmy do czynienia z członkami trzyosobowej rodziny Masenów. Szybko się nimi zajęliśmy, zarazem oceniając, że znajdowali się w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Najgorzej było ze starszym mężczyzną, który zmarł już następnego dnia. Nie wiem czemu, ale niezwykle przejąłem się losem pozostałej dwójki. Chłopiec miał na imię Edward, a kobieta Elizabeth. Bardzo troszczyła się ona o syna i pomimo braku sił często siedziała przy jego łóżku i usiłowała go pielęgnować. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę, jak silna może być miłość rodzica do dziecka. Własnej matki niestety w ogóle nie pamiętałem…

Dni mijały, a ja coraz częściej zaglądałem do Edwarda i pani Masen. Chłopak zapadł w śpiączkę i już się nie obudził, natomiast jego matce na szczęście się nie pogarszało. Nieco mnie to zdziwiło, ale w mojej głowie pojawiła się iskierka nadziei, że być może wyjdzie z tego cało. Jednak następny poranek pokazał mi, jak bardzo się myliłem…

Stanąłem na chwilę, wyczuwając w powietrzu świeżą woń kolejnego stada łosi. Nowa porcja jadu napłynęła mi do ust, ale się opanowałem, bo nie zamierzałem już polować. W mojej głowie pojawiły się zbyt wyraźne wspomnienia Elizabeth, żebym mógł skupić na czymkolwiek innym. Jej zielone oczy wpatrujące się we mnie z niemym błaganiem, miedziane włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, gorące dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na mojej kamiennej ręce, a przede wszystkim cichy szept, żebym ocalił jej syna. Może zbyt dosłownie spełniłem jej prośbę, sam nie wiem. Ale wtedy wpatrywała się w moje oczy tak, jakby wiedziała, że byłem wampirem, więc postanowiłem przemienić także jej syna. Ostateczną decyzję podjąłem pod wpływem impulsu, chociaż już od jakiegoś czasu się do tego przymierzałem, ale nie miałem pomysłu, jak się do tego zabrać. Nikt się nawet nie zorientował, że wyniosłem chłopaka z sali. Dawaliśmy mu z moimi kolegami zaledwie parę godzin życia. Był sam na świecie, więc nawet jeśliby wyzdrowiał, nie miałby się gdzie podziać. A tak mógł zostać ze mną…

Ukąsiłem go jeden raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu odtworzyłem wszystkie swoje rany. Ledwo co powstrzymałem się przed całkowitym zabiciem go. Nigdy nie miałem w ustach kropli ludzkiej krwi, więc ryzyko, które podjąłem, było niemożliwie wysokie. Ale udało się. Chłopak przeżył, a ja zyskałem wymarzonego towarzysza.

Podły egoista.

Od momentu, w którym ja sam stałem się wampirem, minęło już ponad trzysta lat. Nie mieściło mi się w głowie, że czas płynął tak szybko. Na przestrzeni tych stuleci wiele się w moim życiu wydarzyło… Życiu? Nie, może raczej egzystencji, bo inaczej swojego pobytu na świecie nazwać nie mogłem.

Zatrzymałem się i usiadłem pod jakimś drzewem, napawając się otaczającym mnie pięknem przyrody. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, aby poczuć zapach żywicy i liści, ale moich nozdrzy dobiegła tylko słodkawa woń kolejnego stada łosi… Nie ma się co oszukiwać. Już nigdy nie będę mógł cieszyć się cudownością natury, bo sam starłem się jednym z jej najdziwaczniejszych wybryków – istotą ponad wszystko łaknącą krwi, o zamrożonym sercu, pozbawioną wszelkich uczuć, z których najdotkliwiej odczuwałem brak miłości…

Nigdy się nie zakochałem, nawet przed przemianą. Wtedy nie miałem na to czasu, bo ojciec zmusił mnie do kontynuowania swoich planów pozbycia się ze świata wszelkich potworów. Nieraz się z niego śmiałem, bo nie wierzyłem w istnienie tego typu stworzeń, w przeciwieństwie do ówczesnego społeczeństwa, które żyło w ciągłym strachu. Teraz muszę przyznać, iż był to lęk całkowicie uzasadniony. Chociaż wspomnienia bledną, do dziś pamiętam zapał mojego ojca i błysk nienawiści w jego oczach, kiedy z ambony nawoływał lud do polowania na wampiry, wilkołaki i wiedźmy… Gdyby mnie do tego nie wciągnął, być może moja historia potoczyłaby się inaczej.

Długo szukałem swojego miejsca na świecie. Początkowo myślałem, że w ogóle nie powinno mnie na nim być, ponieważ od razu zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, czym się stałem i jaki tryb życia musiałem odtąd prowadzić. Wbrew własnej woli przemieniono mnie w krwiożerczego potwora. _Mordercę_... Nie chciałem tego, więc najprostszym sposobem rozwiązania problemu wydawało mi się samobójstwo. W pewnym momencie zacząłem nawet żałować, że udało mi się uratować przed natychmiastową śmiercią. Gdybym zginął już wtedy, gdy zostałem ugryziony, nie musiałbym borykać się z wieloma późniejszymi problemami. Choćby tymi, jak mam się zabić.

Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie własnej naiwności. Próbowałem chyba wszystkiego. Kilkakrotnie rzucałem się z dużej wysokości, chciałem się utopić, powiesić, a nawet poderżnąć gardło, jednak po zetknięciu z moją kamienną skórą ostrze noża, którego zdobycie zajęło mi tak wiele czasu, tylko się złamało. Nic nie działało. Nic nie mogło pomóc mi ze sobą skończyć. Czułem do siebie coraz większy wstręt, lecz z powodu jednej rzeczy rozpierał mnie także pewien rodzaj dziwacznej dumy – nie zabiłem ani jednego człowieka. Nie pozwalało mi na to sumienie, którego na szczęście nie straciłem po przemianie. Lecz wkrótce słono za to płaciłem. Z powodu braku krwi słabłem z każdym dniem, a ekstremalne pragnienie zmusiło mnie do całkowitej izolacji od ludzi. Niczym zwierzę ukryłem się lesie i czekałem, nie wiedząc kompletnie, co powinienem zrobić. Aż w końcu nieoczekiwanie pojawiło się moje wybawienie w postaci stada jeleni.

- Carlisle, wiem, że już nieraz ci to mówiłem, ale szczerze podziwiam twoją niezwykłą samokontrolę – odezwał się znienacka Edward, stanąwszy tuż przede mną. – Gdybym na początku był sam, nie powstrzymałbym się przed zabiciem jakiegokolwiek człowieka. _Jakiegokolwiek_.

- Kwestia silnej woli – mruknąłem pod nosem, mimowolnie przywołując niepożądane wspomnienia. Już kiedyś słyszałem taką pochwałę. W Volterze. - Lepiej już wracajmy.

Z niesamowicie dużą prędkością ruszyłem na południe, a chłopak bez słowa podążył za mną.

Przenieśliśmy się w okolice Bostonu prawie dwa miesiące temu. Nie mogliśmy zamieszkać w samym mieście, pełnym kusząco pachnących ludzi. Obawiałem się, że Edward nie potrafiłby nad sobą panować, bo choć najtrudniejszy okres po bezpośredniej przemianie miał już za sobą, nadal był młodym, niedoświadczonym wampirem...

- Nie doceniasz mnie – wtrącił, niczym błyskawica przebiegając mi tuż przed nosem.

- Ja cię tylko chronię – odparłem, przyspieszając. – Po co mamy niepotrzebnie ryzykować?

Usłyszałem jego zirytowane westchnienie i uśmiechnąłem się lekko, starając się go dogonić, chociaż i tak nie miałem najmniejszych szans.

W lasach na północ od Ithaca udało mi się znaleźć opuszczony dom, na moje oko sprzed około dwóch stuleci. Położony z dala od siedzib ludzkich wydał mi się idealnym schronieniem dla dwóch wampirów. Jedynym problemem było to, że codziennie musiałem biegać to Bostonu i udawać, że mieszkam w jakiejś małej wiosce pod miastem, ale potrafiłem z tym żyć. Zatrudniłem się w jednym z tamtejszych szpitali jako młody chirurg, który dopiero co skończył studia. W tej kwestii po części nie kłamałem, ponieważ przez ostatnie kilka lat uczęszczaliśmy z Edwardem na medyczną uczelnię.

* * *

**_Poniżej mamy krótką scenę z przyjęcia Esme do szpitala po wypadku. Ponownie punkt widzenia Carlisle'a.  
_**

* * *

- Mamy kolejną ofiarę brawurowej jazdy kierowców – powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem ordynator, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Natychmiast poderwaliśmy się z Bernardem na nogi. – Gdzie jest ten cholerny Preston?

- Kobieta w ciąży? – spytałem, usłyszawszy nazwisko naszego szpitalnego ginekologa, a w tej samej chwili do moich nosa doszła woń świeżej krwi.

- Zgadza się, Cullen – odparł, podchodząc do szafki z kartami pacjentów. – Gdzie on jest?!

- Wziął sobie dzień wolny – odezwał się nieśmiało Newman. – Miał jechać z żoną i dzieciakami nad morze…

- Akurat dzisiaj?! – zagrzmiał Pollock, wyciągając z szuflady grubą kopertę.

- Może ja mógłbym w czymś pomóc…? – spytałem, jednocześnie wstrzymując oddech, bo zapach krwi stawał się powoli nie do zniesienia.

- A co, Cullen, robiłeś specjalizację z ginekologii? – przerwał mi ordynator i podszedł do drzwi.

- Nie, ale na studiach…

- Studia to były studia, Cullen – odparł. – Tutaj twoja śliczna buźka ci w niczym nie pomoże. Jesteś w prawdziwym szpitalu, a nie na wykładach.

Inni lekarze zdążyli mnie już ostrzec przed ciętym językiem naszego przełożonego, więc ta ewidentnie uszczypliwa uwaga nie zrobiła na mnie większego wrażenia.

- Nie sądzi pan, że w przypadku wypadku interwencja chirurga może się przydać…?

- Nie dyskutuj, Cullen, tylko za mną – powiedział Pollock i szybko wyszedł. – Ty, Newman, także – rzucił jeszcze z korytarza. Obaj z Bernardem podążyliśmy za nim.

Kiedy dotarliśmy na izbę przyjęć, leżała tam już młoda kobieta z zakrwawioną twarzą i w zaawansowanej ciąży. Na moje oko miała około dwudziestu pięciu lat. Ordynator już przy niej stał i zawzięcie dyskutował o czymś z sanitariuszem.

- Jakim cudem uderzyła się tylko w głowę?

- Nie wiem, jakim cudem, ale nie odniosła żadnych innych obrażeń – twierdził ratownik. Podszedłem bliżej i dokładniej przyjrzałem się głębokiej rany z tyłu głowy poszkodowanej.

- Cullen, na co czekasz? – zwrócił się do mnie Pollock. – Zakasuj rękawy i bierz się do roboty!

Posłusznie założyłem rękawiczki i przemyłem rozcięcie środkiem dezynfekującym, a następnie zacząłem je zszywać. Przyjrzałem się też twarzy poszkodowanej. Była niezwykle ładna, ale chyba zmęczona, bo pod jej oczami widniały ciemne sińce. Pewnie miała na głowie cały dom, jak to wszystkie kobiety w tych czasach.

* * *

**_Tutaj z kolei narratorką na powrót staje się Esme. Krótki opis jej uczuć przed skokiem z klifu..._**

* * *

Bezwiednie szłam w kierunku krawędzi klifu, patrząc prosto przed siebie. Czerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały cały świat, czyniąc go jeszcze piękniejszym niż zwykle. Jednak dla mnie nie miało to już najmniejszego znaczenia. Kiedyś zachwycałabym się grą światła i cieni, cudownymi barwami, ale od momentu śmierci mojego synka wszystko straciło sens. Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że życie, jakie dotychczas prowadziłam, było zupełnie bezwartościowe. Przejmowałam się tylko sobą i swoim szczęściem. Zachowywałam się jak człowiek pozbawiony serca i jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia. Podawałam się za nowoczesną, wykształconą i niezależną od mężczyzn kobietę, a tak naprawdę byłam wstrętną egoistką, która po trupach dążyła do upatrzonego celu. Nie obchodziło mnie własne dziecko, a na początku chciałam się go nawet pozbyć… Co z tego, że teraz się opamiętałam, skoro już za późno… Jego nie ma… Umarł…

Dwie wielkie łzy spłynęły po moich policzkach. Odruchowo je otarłam, ale po chwili pojawiły się następne. Pragnęłam, aby płacz ukoił ten ogromny ból, który czułam w swojej duszy, ale tak się nie stało. Wyzwolenie mogła przynieść tylko śmierć…

* * *

_**...i już po skoku.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nie wiedziałam, czego tak właściwie miałam się spodziewać po śmierci. Cudownych aniołów z aureolami? Mojego synka w białej szatce tulącego się do jakiejś kobiety? Rajskiego ogrodu z drzewami uginającymi się pod ciężarem różnorakich owoców? Szczęśliwych ludzi, wspaniałych zwierząt, pieśni wielbiących nieustannie Boga? Nie, niczego nie mogłam być pewna. Decydując się na zrobienie tego małego kroczku, który miał przenieść mnie na drugą stronę istnienia, wstępowałam w zupełnie nieznaną rzeczywistość. Obcą, inną, być może przerażającą, być może przynoszącą ukojenie. Nie przejmowałam się jednak potencjalnym cierpieniem. Byłam gotowa na wszystko, by choć jeden raz spotkać się jeszcze z moim ukochanym synkiem.

Czekałam. Cierpliwie czekałam, ale nic się nie działo. Nie czułam się tak, jakbym na zawsze odchodziła z ludzkiego świata, a w pewnym momencie moje ciało zaczęło płonąć. Chciałam krzyczeć, lecz nie mogłam wydobyć z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Miałam wrażenie, że ktoś wrzucił mnie do kubła pełnego wrzącej wody, a tysiące igieł przekłuwało moje ciało…

A więc to tak wyglądała śmierć? Czy musiała być taka bolesna…?

Boże, czemu zesłałeś mnie prosto do piekieł?! Czy nie dość już wycierpiałam?! Zabrałeś mi dziecko, zabrałeś mi wszystko, czego jeszcze ode mnie chciałeś?! Dlaczego nie pozwalałeś mi zobaczyć się z synkiem?! Co to dla Ciebie! Przecież jesteś wszechmogący! Oddaj mi go! Oddaj mi moje dziecko! Pozwól mi wreszcie umrzeć! Pozwól mi umrzeć…!

Moje błagania nie zostały wysłuchane. Ciągle widziałam jedynie ciemność, a ból nie dość, że nie ustawał, to jeszcze uderzył z o wiele większą siłą. Nie mogłam się poruszyć. Czułam się uwięziona we własnym ciele. Chciałam otworzyć oczy, ale nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. Ogień nieustannie krążył w moich żyłach, wypalając każdą tkankę. Boże, za co mnie tak pokarałeś…?!

Straciłam rachubę czasu. Nie wiedziałam, ile trwała moja agonia, ani tym bardziej, kiedy miała się skończyć. W głowie miałam totalny mętlik. Nie potrafiłam się na niczym skupić. Wydawało mi się, że słyszałam jakieś dziwne dźwięki, których nie potrafiłam bliżej określić, ale mogły być one tylko złudzeniem. Nie miałam pojęcia, co się ze mną działo. Czekałam na dalszy rozwój wypadków, starając się skupić na wspomnieniu mojego synka, którego już niebawem miałam zobaczyć.

Gdy ból stawał się już nie do zniesienia, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu zaczął powoli słabnąć. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś słaby świst, podobny do odgłosu wydawanego przez pędzący asfaltową drogą samochód… Asfaltową? Czy w niebie w ogóle mieli jakieś drogi? A może nie trafiłam do nieba?

Niebawem do tego odgłosu dołączył niewyraźny szept. Spróbowałam się na nim skupić, ale nie pozwalało mi na to coś, co stopniowo zaczęło wypełniać mi umysł – wszechogarniające pragnienie. Tak właściwie nie wiedziałam, czego domagało się moje ciało. Doświadczałam niezwykle dziwnego uczucia, któremu towarzyszyła paląca suchość w gardle.

Z każdą chwilą słyszałam coraz więcej dźwięków, a do mojego nosa docierały jakieś niezidentyfikowane zapachy.

Tymczasem niewyraźny szept stawał się bardziej zrozumiały.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam... – mówił ktoś nieustannie dziwnie znajomym głosem, bardzo cicho, ale i tak całkiem nieźle rozróżniałam poszczególne słowa. – Nie mogłem pozwolić ci umrzeć...

Czyli ciągle żyłam. Ale jakim cudem?

* * *

**_A tutaj mamy opis sytuacji już po przemianie._**

* * *

Nieoczekiwanie ktoś bardzo cicho zapukał do drzwi. Nie odezwałam się, tylko jak dziecko schowałam głowę pod poduszkę, chcąc ukryć się przed całym światem i bezsensownie przycisnęłam ją sobie do twarzy. Gdybym była człowiekiem, już dawno bym się udusiła.

Ale nie byłam.

- Esme? – usłyszałam dochodzący z korytarza niepewny głos Carlisle'a. – Wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale przyniosłem ci parę rzeczy.

Na dłuższy moment zapanowała cisza.

- Możesz wejść – zgodziłam się w końcu niechętnie. Te słowa stłumiła gruba warstwa puchu, ale doktor Cullen i tak je usłyszał, bo po chwili drzwi cicho skrzypnęły, co ewidentnie oznaczało, że wszedł do środka. Odłożyłam poduszkę na bok i dostrzegłam, że trzymał w ręku coś, co wyglądało na parę spódnic i bluzek.

- Pomyślałem, że mogą ci się przydać – powiedział, kładąc je na prowizorycznej toaletce. – Nie masz żadnych ubrań oprócz tych na sobie, a te raczej nie zaliczają się do... najprzyjemniejszych – dodał wymownie, jednocześnie spoglądając na mnie z troską. Gdy nadal milczałam, powoli odwrócił się i już zamierzał wyjść, ale, dziwiąc się sama sobie, nagle spytałam jadowicie:

- Skąd je masz? Należały do twoich ofiar?

Carlisle, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie odpowiedział ciętą ripostą, lecz spokojnie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, mówiłem ci już, nie zabijamy ludzi.

Prychnęłam z ironią.

- To po prostu niemożliwe. Nikt nie jest w stanie powstrzymać takiego pragnienia. Nikt!

- Możliwe – odparł mężczyzna, z wahaniem robiąc krok w moją stronę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powinien podchodzić bliżej. – Wypracowanie w sobie silnej woli wymaga czasu, Esme...

- Ile?! – wrzasnęłam, tracąc na sobą kontrolę i czując, jak paląca suchość w gardle staje się coraz bardziej intensywna. – Dzień? Miesiąc? Rok? A może przez wieki będę krwiożerczą bestią, zabijającą niewinne dzieci?! – kontynuowałam, gwałtownie podnosząc się na nogi.

- Esme, spokojnie, wiem, że czujesz się teraz zagubiona...

- Nic nie wiesz! – krzyknęłam z wściekłością.

- Też przez to przechodziłem – powiedział uspokajającym tonem. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko, ale uwierz mi, jest mnóstwo innych rozwiązań niż zabijanie ludzi. Nie musisz być potworem...

- Jestem potworem! – zawołałam mu prosto w twarz, bo znajdował się teraz zaledwie parę cali przede mną. – Jestem morderczynią... – załkałam.

- Nie jesteś morderczynią – zapewnił stanowczo, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. – Słyszysz? Nie jesteś morderczynią.

- A kim jestem?

- Esme – powiedział prosto, kładąc dłonie na moich ramionach. – Tę samą Esme, która lubi Rembrandta i Rubensa. Esme, która pięknie się uśmiecha. Esme, która kocha malować...

Pod wpływem impulsu przytuliłam się do niego. Nie był już ani twardy, ani zimny, lecz przyjemnie ciepły. Jego dotyk sprawiał mi prawdziwą przyjemność... Czułam się tak pierwszy raz od momentu, w którym pożegnałam się ze swoim synkiem. Podświadomie łaknęłam bliskości tak bardzo, jak nigdy wcześniej... Powinnam się rozpłakać, ale zamiast łez w moich oczach pojawiła się dziwna suchość.

- Jeszcze tylko rok – odezwał się Carlisle, mocno trzymając mnie w swoich objęciach. – Potem będzie łatwiej. O wiele łatwiej. Pragnienie się zmniejszy. I twoja siła również... Swoją drogą, jeśli ścisnęłabyś mnie teraz troszeczkę mocniej, to pewnie złamałabyś mi jakąś kość...

Natychmiast się od niego odsunęłam.

- Przepraszam, nie...

- Nic nie szkodzi – przerwał mi. – Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to możesz ciągle łamać mi w ten sposób kości.

Popatrzyłam na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale tylko uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

* * *

**_I na zakończenie - sielanka wiele lat później._**

* * *

Z trudem wcisnęłam do walizki ostatnią sukienkę, jaką przygotowała dla mnie Alice. Po kilku minutach walki z suwakiem wreszcie udało mi się umieścić go w odpowiednim miejscu bez uszkodzenia niczego. Moim zdaniem zabrałam stanowczo zbyt dużo rzeczy, jednak Ally uparła się, że powinnam być przygotowana na każdą ewentualność. Nie miałam pojęcia, o co jej chodziło. Wampirom nie groził przecież ani chłód, ani upał, więc ostatecznie mogliśmy chodzić nago i niczego by to nie zmieniło.

- Jak ci idzie? – usłyszałam jej wesoły szczebiot, gdy znienacka zmaterializowała się tuż obok mnie.

- Świetnie, skarbie – odparłam, demonstracyjnie siadając na walizce. – Tylko torba sprawiała problemy i nie chciała się dopiąć, ale już się z nią rozprawiłam.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się serdecznie i usiadła na krześle przed toaletką.

- To świetnie – odparła, przyglądając się stojącym przed lustrem flakonikom perfum. – Po powrocie na pewno mi podziękujesz, że tak dobrze cię zaopatrzyłam.

- Ale ja już chcę ci bardzo podziękować za pomoc, Ally, tylko uważam, że nieco przesadziłaś. Po co mi tyle ubrań, skoro nie będzie nas tylko dwa dni?

- Albo i dłużej – odparła tajemniczo, wąchając zawartość jednej z buteleczek. – Mogę je sobie pożyczyć?

- Oczywiście – zgodziłam się bez namysłu, po czym dodałam podejrzliwie: - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „albo i dłużej"? Przecież Carlisle musi wrócić do pracy w szpitalu...

- Nic nie musi. Wszystko uzależnia od tego, jak się sprawy ułożą. Chciałabym mu pomóc, ale skoro nie podjęłaś jeszcze żadnej decyzji, to nie mogę nic na ten temat powiedzieć. Chociaż...

- Alice! – z pokoju obok dobiegł nas karcący głos Jaspera. Dziewczyna raptownie zamilkła i westchnęła, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Sytuacja z tym tajemniczym wyjazdem nie wiadomo dokąd powoli zaczynała mnie irytować.

- Ally, skarbie – zaczęłam przymilnym tonem, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach – powiedz mi, dokąd zabiera mnie Carlisle?

* * *

**_KONIEC_**


End file.
